Rien ne me changera
by la pieuvre du desert
Summary: Harry n'avait pas pensé qu'il pouvait être aussi dur de suivre ses rêves. Et cela l'est d'autant plus qu'un certain Daniel Ocean, à qui, il n'a rien demandé, débarque dans sa vie, pour tout chambouler. Il est bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, malgré la présence de ce Québécois. Suite de la prétention de rien.
1. sans recours

**Titre:** Rien ne me changera

 **Auteur:** La pieuvre du désert

 **Genre:** Slash Harry Potter/Draco Malefoy

 **Contexte:** C'est la suite directe de la prétention de rien. Ne seront pris en compte que les cinq premiers tomes, bien que le six fut sorti au moment où je l'ai écrite-en 2005.

Je garde l'histoire originale, en l'améliorant et enlevant les maladresses et erreurs. Je retire tout ce qui ne sert pas l'histoire en sa totalité. À l'origine, il y avait un Mpreg ( un homme enceinte). Je sais que ce n'est pas possible dans la vraie vie, mais je tiens à rester fidèle à l'histoire. Désolée si cela peut choquer certain. Je précise que je ne l'ai pas inventé. Certains l'on fait avant, et après aussi.

 **Disclamers** : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Il est la propriété de J k Rowling

 **Informations divers:**

Les titres impaires porteront un titre d'une chanson de Gérald De Palmas

Les titres paires une de Pascal Obispo.

Daniel Ocean, parlera Québecois, dans les chapitres suivants. Pour m'aider à traduire ses propos, je vais me servir de dictionnaires Québecois, de guide de conversation. Il y aura peut-être des erreurs, mais je vais essayer d'en faire le moins possible. Si un Québécois, veut bien me venir en aide, je lui serais reconnaissante, si bien sûr il en a envie et le temps.

Cela doit commencer au chapitre 5.

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps et vous laisser lire le premier chapitre. En tout il y en a 25. Je vais essayer de les poster rapidement, mais je ne peux pas vous promettre un rythme régulier de parution, merci pour votre compréhension.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Sans recours ( Gérald De palmas)**

Harry espérait jusqu'au bout que quelqu'un face quelque chose pour lui venir en aide. Il se retournait régulièrement, cherchant son parrain dans la foule, sans jamais le trouver. Ce dernier aurait dû s'apercevoir de sa disparition. Il aurait dû partir à sa recherche. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas? Il lui avait promis d'être toujours présent et de l'aider du mieux. Et c'est au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, qu'il n'était pas là. Il traîna des pieds, marchant le plus lentement possible, espérant gagner un peu de temps. Il se rendit compte que cela ne servait à rien, juste à prolonger son calvaire. Une fois arrivé devant la voiture de son oncle, il réalisa que plus rien ne pouvait le sauver. Il déposa ses bagages dans le coffre du véhicule, sans faire attention au fait qu'il réussit à tout mettre du premier coup. Les autres fois, il devait s'y prendre à plusieurs fois, afin de tout empiler de façon à ce que tout puisse entrer.

Il s'installa sur la banquette arrière. Il n'avait pas envie de faire tout le trajet sur le siège du passage au coté de son oncle. Cela lui permettrait ne pas le voir et de l'ignorer, et surtout de ne pas lui parler. Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Il devait être courageux, et ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Il était hors de question qu'il lui montre à quel point il était anéanti. Il ne devait pas pleurer et donner à l'immonde Vernon satisfaction. Il aurait été trop content de le voir pleurer. Il allait se forger une carapace si solide, que rien, ni personne ne pourrait la briser. En espérant pouvoir la garder suffisamment assez longtemps, jusqu'à son départ, qu'il espérait définitif cette fois. En attendant ce jour, il devait faire semblant de s'intégrer dans son « ersatz » de famille. Il avait tout subi, tout surmonté, aussi bien les insultes et la moquerie. Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'y arrive pas, même si cette fois ci, même si c'était plus dur. Parce que pour la première fois, il avait plus à perdre. Pas que des amis, mais aussi la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde Draco. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde de vivre sans l 'avoir à ses cotés.

Vernon quant à lui, fit comme si il n'était pas là. Il ne chercha pas à entamer une conversation. Il avait le sourire au lèvre, et poussa même le vice à siffler. Il s'installa confortablement à sa place. Avant de démarrer il tripota son tableau de bord. Il alluma son tout nouveau G.P.S, alors qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, il savait par où il devait passer pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait toujours refusé d'acheter ce genre de gadget. D'une part à cause du prix, et d'une autre parce qu'il se pensait assez intelligent pour lire une carte, et de ne pas avoir besoin de ce genre de chose. Ensuite il alluma son auto radio. Chose qu'il s'était toujours refusé de faire, parce que cela empêcher toute discussion avec les autres personnes présentes.

Jamais le trajet ne parut aussi pénible à Harry, si bien qu'il fut presque content d'arriver. Il s'échappa rapidement du véhicule. Il n'oublia pas de récupérer ses affaires. Il serait un peu chargé et aurait du mal à tout porter, mais il préféra être chargé, parce que cela l'évitait de faire plusieurs trajet. Cela lui permettra de se réfugier dans sa cellule, le plus rapidement possible. Il n'eut pas la courtoisie de frapper à la porte. Il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'être poli. Il n'irait donc pas saluer sa tante, qui devait être dans sa cuisine. Quant à son cousin, il pouvait être où il voulait, il n'avait pas envie de savoir où, puisqu'il n'avait pas non plus l'intention d'aller à sa rencontre. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut Dudley qui vint vers lui. Ce dernier descendit les escaliers de façon précipitée, comme s'il y avait le feu. Pourquoi était-il si pressé d'arriver en bas? La première chose qu'il fit, fut de prendre le pauvre Harry dans ses bras. Que lui arrivait-il? Pourquoi se montrait-il aussi familier, alors qu'il avait toujours refusé de le toucher dans le passé? En plus il ne l'insulte pas, ne le menaça pas non plus. Il fit bien pire, il lui souhaita la bienvenue.

_Harry, s'écria t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué. Je suis content de te revoir. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne voulais plus revenir, que tu nous aimais plus. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux.

Les mots sonnaient faux. Il n'y avait pas la moindre sincérité dans ces paroles. Pourquoi les prononcer, si il ne le pensait pas? Harry ne lui demanda pas, parce que dans le fond, il n'avait pas envie de savoir pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de lui échapper, et qu'il cesse de le toucher de cette façon, c'était mal saint, surtout venant d'un cousin. Il se débattit avec la rage du désespoir.

_Mais lâche-moi, cria t-il en désespoir de cause. Tu m'empêches de respirer. Ce qui était vrai.

_Ah oui pardon, répondit Dudley avant d'obtempérer. Puis il se mit à lui poser des questions. Des tas de questions. Comment vas-tu? Tu as bien travaillé cette année? J'espère que tu vas passer en classe supérieur. Moi, oui, j'ai même eu les encouragements de mes professeurs. Tu te rends compte? Dis, il doit te rester qu'une année avant d'obtenir ton diplôme.

Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après? Tu as la possibilité de faire, comme nous, des études supérieures?

Harry n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Il s'agissait de sa vie privée, et cela ne le regardait pas. Il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. La dernière chose qu'il ferait était bien de raconter sa vie. Et encore moins de parler de ses projets. Tout ce qu'il désirait était d'aller dans sa chambre, et de ne plus en sortir, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue. Il lui était impossible de le faire, étant donné qu'il y avait un abruti sur son chemin.

_Pourrais-tu te pousser un peu, afin que je puisse passer.

_ Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver. Tu n'as pas envie de passer du temps avec moi?

La dernière chose à faire, étant de contrarié ce lourdaud de Dudley. Ce dernier se mettrait à pleurer, à se plaindre. Ce qui ne plairait pas à ses parents, qui ne devaient pas être très loin. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner leurs réactions. Harry risquerait d'en payer le prix fort, et il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il fur contraint de mettre « un peu d'eau dans son vin », en espérant que son coussin, soit assez bête pour se rendre compte de rien.

_Non, ce n 'est pas ça. C'est juste que je suis fatigué par le voyage. J'aimerais me reposer un peu. Et puis il faut que je monte mes affaires dans ma chambre.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, ni vrai non plus. Mais au moins c'était assez crédible, et Dudley ne se rendit compte de rien. Il s'excusa même du dérangement, avant de lui proposer de lui venir en aide. Il n'attendit pas d'avoir une réponse, qu'il attrapa la totalité des bagages de son cousin. Puis il s'élança dans les escaliers, montant les marches deux par deux, sans être gêné par le poids. Comment faisait-il pour avancer aussi rapidement en étant chargé comme une mule? Une minute après, il était de nouveau face à Harry, essoufflé par tant d'effort. Son visage était rougi mais il ne l'était pas autant que celui de sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait entendu courir dans les escaliers. Elle lui avait interdit de le faire.

_Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de ne pas…

Elle s'arrêta de parler, lorsqu'elle vit que son unique neveu était présent. Jusqu'à présent, elle l'avait toujours traité comme un moins que rien, un déchet. Elle le regardait toujours avec mépris et condescendance. Pas cette fois. Elle se montra extrêmement gentil, polie, il eut même le droit à un sourire. Le premier en seize ans. Elle se comporta comme si elle était sa mère, le pris gentiment dans ses bras. Elle ne montra aucun signe de dégoût, ne lui fit aucune remarque déplacée. De toute évidence, il se passait quelque chose ici. Mais quoi?

_Harry, mon chéri. Enfin tu es de retour. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir dans la cuisine? Ce n'est pas gentil de ta part, vilain petit garnement.

_Vous deviez être fort occupée. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

_Voyons, tu ne déranges pas. Tu es ici chez toi. Est-ce que tu as soif ? Je viens tout juste de faire de la citronnade. En veux-tu?

De la citronnade, elle en faisait souvent, parce que son petit bout de choux, n'aimait pas le goût, ou l'absence de goût de l'eau ordinaire. En tant que mère aimante et attentionnée, elle se devait de faire quelque chose afin de son enfant puisse se désaltérer. Pour Harry c'était différent, il pouvait bien se contenter de la boisson la plus simple et la moins chère, celle qui sort directement du robinet. Il fut tenté de refuser, mais il se dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Alors il accepta, en espérant ne pas le regretter. Ce fut le cas, tellement que c'était sucrée. A croire, qu'elle y avait que du sucre et de l'eau, en oubliant de mettre un peu de citron. Comment un être normal pouvait boire ce genre de chose? Il dut se forcer pour finir son verre, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Dudley, qui en demanda même un autre. Il attendit un peu, avant de demander l'autorisation d'aller dans sa chambre, afin de s'y reposer un peu. Il s'allongea sur son lit, après avoir fermé la porte, afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Au moins son cousin n'y avait pas mis ses valises. Il ne les avait pas non plus ouverte. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne le puisse pas, grâce à un sort. Il n'avait pas non plus prévu de le faire lui même. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester. Il allait attendre que tout le monde soit couché, et il s'enfuirait. Il se demanda comment il allait faire avec autant de valises. Si seulement le professeur McGonagall, lui avait appris quelque chose de vraiment utile pendant les cours de métamorphoses. Réduire la taille et le poids des objets par exemple. Il aurait pu tout mettre dans une poche et aurait eu les mains libre.

Il se réveilla vers sept heures du soir, pile au moment du dîner, auquel il avait bien l'intention d'assister. C'était évidemment une feinte et aussi un besoin. Il ne pouvait pas s'enfuir au milieu de la nuit le ventre vide. Il était plus prudent de reprendre des forces, surtout qu'il ne serait pas quand il mangerait de nouveau. Avant de se rendre dans la salle à manger, il passa dans la salle de bain. Il devait aussi se laver, puisqu'il ne serait pas non plus quand il pourrait le faire de nouveau. Par contre il ne fit aucun effort pour sa tenue. Il n'allait pas au bal, ni voir la reine d'Angleterre. Il n'avait donc aucune raison de se mettre sur son trente et un. Puis il se rendit dans la cuisine, où il fut accueilli par une bonne odeur de viande en train de cuire. Le repas n'était pas encore prêt, et la table n'était même pas mise. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi que sa tante vint le rejoindre. Elle était toujours aussi souriante, et avait changé de vêtements. Elle portait à présent un tailleur, composé d'un chemisier rose, et d'une jupe noire. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi élégante que ce soir.

_Enfin te voilà, dit-elle. Va au salon, et installe-toi. Je vais servir l'entré.

Les Dursley ne prenaient leurs repas que très rarement dans leur salon. Ils ne le faisaient qu'en de très rare occasion. Un anniversaire, pour Noël, le jour de l'an, ou lorsqu'ils recevaient des amis. Pour le dernier cas, Harry aurait dû passer la soirée, seul dans sa chambre. Et s'il avait de la chance avec quelque chose à grignoter. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il vit que la table avait été préparée que pour quatre personnes, pas une de plus. Il ne fit attention à rien d'autre. Si cela avait été le cas, il se serait aperçu que certains meubles avaient disparus et que d'autre plus chers avaient pris leurs places. Même les assiettes et les verres avaient changés. Vernon avait dépensé beaucoup d'argent. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il était de nature économe, voir radine. Il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour le gaspiller et acheter ce dont il n'avait pas vraiment besoin. Avait-il gagné à la loterie nationale? Pour cela il aurait dû jouer, et il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait dû recevoir un gros pourboire de la part de l'un de ses clients. La question resterait sans réponse. Harry n'avait pas l'intention de la poser, parce qu'il se moquait bien de savoir comment son oncle avait fait pour avoir autant d'argent.

Il fut a peine le temps de s'asseoir que sa tante arriva avec le premier plat. Il s'attendait à quelque chose de simple, comme des crudités. Marge n'était pas un cordon bleu, et ne savait presque rien faire, mis à part ouvrit les emballages de plats déjà prêt. Cette fois ci, c'était différent. Ce qu'elle présenta était beaucoup plus élaboré. Elle avait même fait un effort sur la présentation. Il fallait espérer que cela aussi bon que ce n'était beau. Ce fut le cas. Pourtant Vernon semblait contrarier par quelque chose.

_Tu n'aurais rien oublié? Lui demanda t-il à sa femme, tout en désignant son neveu du regard.

Il n'en dit pas plus, elle avait parfaitement compris le message. Elle se releva précipitamment, après s'être excusée. Elle revient peu de temps après et à bout de souffle, à croire qu'elle avait fait le tour du quartier avant de revenir. Elle n'avait pas les mains vide. Elle avait un petit paquet, qu'elle tendit vers Harry. Ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu, sa tante, jusqu'à présent, ne lui avait fait que très peu de cadeau. Il avait eu le droit dans le passé a un simple paquet de mouchoir en papier, ou a des bonbons à moitié cassés ou des chocolats dont la date de péremption était passée depuis plusieurs mois, voir des années. Il n'était pas pressé et de l'ouvrir. Il se contenta de remercier avant de poser « la chose » à coté de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'ouvrir. Tu n'es pas curieux?

Effectivement il ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait sous l'emballage, mais il se doutait que le contenu finirait tôt ou tard dans une poubelle. Il ne voyait pas l'utilité de regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. Mais il ne trouva aucune excuse valable pour ne pas obéir. Il se doutait que sa tante le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui donne satisfaction.

Ce qu'il vit confirma ce qu'il pensait. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de moche et d'inutile. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, était une boulle dans laquelle il y a de la neige qui tombe lorsqu'on la secoue. Se trouvait sous le dôme de verre, une danseuse d'origine Hawaïenne. Elle tenait dans ses mains une toute petite guitare. Il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi affreux. Dire qu'il y avait des gens qui dépensaient de l'argent pour acheter ce genre de chose. C'était à ses yeux, tout aussi absurde. Au moins, il pouvait laisser l'objet ici, sans le moindre remord, puisqu'il n'en aurait jamais besoin.

_Alors? Ça te plait? Lui demanda sa tante.

_Oui, oui, beaucoup. Merci c'est un très joli cadeau.

_Tu n'as pas encore tout vu. Il faut que tu la secoues, tu vas avoir une surprise.

Il vit un peu de neige tomber du ciel sur la pauvre fillette. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir du froid, malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait presque aucun vêtement sur elle. Harry aurait dû détourner le regard, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. Pourtant, il était comme fasciné, et il avait du mal à détacher son regard, des petits cristaux. Ces derniers brillaient de milles feux, comme si c'était des diamants. Il aurait pu rester plusieurs heures à ne rien faire d'autre, et ce sans jamais se lasser. Il oublia même où il se trouvait, et les autres personnes présentes. Il aurait passé la soirée de cette façon, si son oncle ne l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, en l'obligeant à répondre à ses questions.

_Que comptes-tu faire pendant tes deux mois de vacances? Lui demanda t-il.

_Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien prévu de particulier.

Des projets, il en avait pourtant. À commencer par réviser dans le but de passer le concours d'entré à l'école des fondateurs. Il tenait à le réussir, parce qu'il voulait prouver qu'il en avait le niveau, qu'il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. S'il ne dit rien à ce sujet, ce n'était parce que c'était un secret, et qu'il ne tenait pas à en parler. C'est parce que cela lui était sorti de la tête. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

_Tu pourrais rester ici, avec nous dans ce cas?

_C'est très aimable à vous de me le proposer. Je dois y réfléchir.

_Si te plais, dis oui. Ne pars pas.

Même son cousin semblait d'accord pour qu'il reste, au point de le supplier. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose. Harry dut le croire sincère, suffisamment assez pour qu'il accepte. Après tout, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Il pouvait bien rester pour deux mois.

 ___ Génial. On va bien s'occuper de toi, que tu n'auras plus jamais envie de repartir.

Il était fort probable que cela soit le cas. Harry avait tout oublié de ses projets, y compris celui de s'enfuir dans la nuit, mais aussi son passé, Poudlard, ses études de sorcellerie, ses professeurs et même ses amis. C'était comme si rien de tout cela n'avait existé, qu'il n'était jamais parti de cette maison depuis son arrivée. Après le repas, il accepta de jouer avec son cousin. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, parce que Dudley avait toujours refusé de lui prêter la moindre chose. Il lui donna même le droit de jouer avec sa nouvelle console de jeu. Bien que ce soit la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec une manette dans la main, il se débrouilla relativement bien. C'était comme si il l'avait toujours fait. Il y prit même du plaisir à réussir les niveaux les plus difficiles, après certes quelques échecs. Il aurait sans doute continuer à jouer toute la nuit, s'il ne se sentait pas aussi fatigué. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à rester suffisamment assez concentré pour ne pas perdre. C'est ce qui arriva. Il n'eut pas la force de recommencer une nouvelle partie.

Il souhaita bonne nuit à sa famille, avant de remonter dans sa chambre, et d'aller se coucher. C'est tout habillé qu'il se jeta sur son lit. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour retirer ses vêtements, ni pour se glisser sous ses draps. Il s'endormit quelques secondes après s'être allongé, et tomba dans un profond sommeil.

Vernon, ne lui dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder quitter la pièce, avec un grand sourire. Puis il alla se servir un verre de cognac, avant d'aller s'installer confortablement devant sa télé. Tout ce passait comme prévu, et bientôt il serait riche, extrêmement riche et à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

* * *

Le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque Harry se réveilla. Cela faisait plus de douze heures qu'il dormait, pourtant il était toujours aussi fatigué. Il ne trouva pas la force de se lever, bien qu'il ait faim et soif aussi. La seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire, était de fermer les yeux, et il se rendormit presque aussitôt. Son absence au petit déjeuner, n'inquiéta personne. Vernon monta, tout de même, mais c'était juste pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là. Il referma la porte, il n'avait pas l'intention de le réveiller. Il était même content qu'il dorme, au moins il ne l'aurait pas dans ses jambes.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, afin de débarrasser la table des restes de son petit déjeuner copieux, et faire un peu de ménage. Une Personne très important devait venir le voir ce matin, et il était hors de question de la recevoir dans une pièce en désordre et mal rangée. Son invitée arriva avec un peu de retard. Il ne lui fit aucune réflexion et la reçue avec les honneurs dus à son rang. Il lui proposa un rafraîchissement et de quoi grignoter, parce qu'il savait recevoir et avait un peu de savoir vivre. Elle déclina son offre, elle n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Elle était venue que pour parler affaire. Dans un sens cela l'arrangeait, parce qu'il avait peur d'elle. Elle avait un regard mauvais, et dégageait quelque chose qui mettait mal à l'aise toutes les personnes se trouvant à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

_Bonjour madame Malefoy, lui dit-il poliment. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?

_Je ne suis pas venue pour vous parler de ma santé. Je suis là pour vérifier que vous avez bien fait ce que je vous ai demandé. Avez-vous bien suivi toutes mes instructions à la lettre?

_Tout c'est passé exactement comme vous l'aviez prévue.

_Parfait. Où est-il?

_Dans sa chambre.

_Surveillez-le afin qu'il n'essaye pas de s'enfuir.

_J'ai mis des barreaux à sa fenêtre, et j'ai bien refermé la porte de sa chambre à clef, il ne pourra pas en sortir.

_Ne faites pas ça. Il risquerait de se douter de quelque chose.

_Mais je dois bien le retenir. Parce qu'en septembre, il va demander à retourner dans son école.

_Il ne le fera pas.

_Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

_Je le sais, c'est tout.

Vernon n'insista pas, elle avait l'air d'être sûre d'elle.

_Mais il se peut que l'un de ses camarades, ou l'un de ses professeurs viennent le chercher.

_Si cela arrive vous faites entrer la personne chez lui, et vous vous montrez aimable avec elle.

_Mais ce n'est pas risqué? Je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de repartir avec Harry. Je ne peux pas lutter face à un sorcier en colère.

_Je ne vous le demande pas. Si cela arrive-et elle espérait bien que ce soit son fils qui le fasse-, vous faites exactement ce qu'il vous demande. Et vous me prévenez immédiatement d'accord?

_Mais comment je fais?

_Vous me passez un coup de fil. Vous savez vous servir d'un téléphone au moins?

_Oui.

_Dans ce cas, vous m'appelez, discrètement bien entendu. Elle déposa une carte sur sa table, sur laquelle est indiqué son numéro, ainsi qu'un petit texte. Vous dites exactement ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus, et rien d'autre. Vous pouvez le faire.

_Oui, oui. Bien sûr.

Vernon ne pensait que des sorciers connaissaient suffisamment la technologie Moldu, ni qu'ils savaient se servir eux aussi d'un téléphone. Il avait pensait qu'ils étaient contre ce genre de chose, visiblement il se trompait. Il ne lui posa aucune question à ce sujet, il tenait à sa vie. Contrarié quelqu'un qui pouvait transformer n'importe qui en n'importe quoi, d'un simple claquement de doigt, était tout simplement suicidaire.

Rassurée, Narcissa pouvait rentrer chez elle. Ce Moldu répugnant et repoussant, lui était totalement soumis. Il était même prêt à mettre la vie de son neveu en danger, pour gagner encore plus d'argent. Elle n'avait pas pensé que cela puisse être aussi facile. Le Moldu n'avait aucun d'honneur, ni de fierté, puisqu'elle l'avait corrompu avec seulement quelques billets. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, puisque cela l'arrangeait. Harry Potter ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et disparaîtrait pour toujours. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à récupérer son fils, et lui imposait le mariage, avec une sorcière de sang pure, bien entendu.

* * *

Daniel Ocean était un homme fort occupé. Son emploi du temps était aussi chargé que celui d'un ministre. Il avait toujours refusé de se décharger sur une tiers personne, même lorsqu'il était malade. Il ne prenait pas non plus de vacances. Son travail, il était le seul à le faire bien, personne d'autre ne pourrait le faire aussi bien que lui. Ce matin, contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne se rendit pas dans son bureau. Il n'était pas d'humeur, il était même de très mauvaise humeur. La cause. Il venait de recevoir la lettre que Harry Potter lui avait envoyée. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on puisse lui dire non. Personne ne devait le faire. Cela le mit dans une rage folle. Il devait avoir une explication avec cet adolescent mal éduqué. Il fallait l'être pour répondre non sans donner la moindre explication. Il irait donc le voir personnellement et lui demander de lui rendre des comptes. Mais avant de prendre l'avion, il devait prendre quelques affaires. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait. Il serait plus prudent de se rendre à l'aéroport avec un bagage, au risque de passer pour un dangereux psychopathe, et il n'en était pas un.

Sa valise, il la fit rapidement. Il y mit tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il ne se donna pas la peine de plier ses vêtements avant de les jeter violemment dans son bagage. Puis il alla prendre son passeport, un peu d'argent et sa carte bancaire. Il ne restait plus que ses affaires de toilettes à prendre, et il pouvait partir. Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu. En effet, il s'attarda un instant sur reflet dans le miroir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé ces dernières années. Non, en vérité il n'avait pas du tout changé. Il était le même qu'avant, il n'avait pas un seul cheveux blanc, ni aucune ride. N'importe qui pourrait le reconnaître, et ça, il en était hors de question. Il fouilla dans les placards à la recherche du produit miracle, qui lui permettrait de changer son apparence. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, la métamorphose n'était pas spectaculaire, mais devrait suffire à tromper ceux qui ne le regarderait pas avec attention. Il aurait aimé faire mieux, mais il n'avait plus le temps.

Le plus difficile, à présent, était de quitter les lieux sans croiser sa femme. Il avança prudemment en étant le plus discret possible. Il était bien conscient que le destin était pervers, puisqu'il faisait souvent en sorte que l'on se retrouve face à la personne que l'on veut éviter. Il ne fera pas cette fois, l'exception à cette règle. Il lui était impossible de s'en aller sans lui parler. Il cacha son bagage derrière lui, en espérant qu'elle ne fasse pas trop attention à cela.

_ Te voilà enfin, lui dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans ton bureau?

_Euh.. J'avais besoin de marcher un peu, pour réfléchir.

_ Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant. Cela m'aurait évité de te chercher partout….. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux?

Il aurait été difficile de ne pas se rendre compte de ce changement. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus brun foncés mais gris clairs à présent. Qu'avait-il pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il essaye de se vieillir de la sorte. Surtout que ces seize dernières années, il avait tout fait pour ne pas avoir le moindre cheveux blanc.

_J'avais envie de changer de look. Je ressemble un peu à George Clooney?

_Non. À son grand père à la rigueur.

Daniel était vexé par la réflexion de sa femme. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça, pour se faire traiter de papy. Il était bien trop jeune pour cela. Il fit une grimace, afin de lui montrer à quel point il était peiné.

_Mais cela te va bien, dit-elle, dans l'espoir de se racheter auprès de lui.

_Tu le penses vraiment?

_Bien sûr, bêta. Je ne te l'aurais pas dit si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

_Merci. Mais au fait, pourquoi tu me cherchais?

_Tu ne m'as toujours pas rendu le bilan comptable de ce dernier trimestre. Il doit être fini pour ce soir au plus tard.

Mince, il l'avait complètement oublié de le faire. Cela lui prendrait plusieurs heures, et il n'avait vraiment le temps de le faire. Tant pis, il allait faire, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

_Tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger pour moi?

C'était la première fois qu'il lui demandait ce genre de chose. Pourtant sa femme, était la plus qualifiée pour ce genre de travail, elle avait un don pour les chiffres et la comptabilité. Ce qui n'avait pas suffit pour qu'il lui, puisqu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé avant.

_Tu ne manques pas de culot de me le demander. Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire, pendant que moi, je fais tes corvées à ta place?

_J'ai un rendez-vous avec les actionnaires.

_Encore? Tu les a vus i peine une semaine.

_Je sais. Mais tu les connais. Ils sont très attachés aux notions de dividendes et bénéficies.

_Et tu y vas les mains vide?

_Non. Bien sûr que non. J'ai pris ma mallette.

Il fut bien obligé de lui montrer ce qu'il cachait derrière lui. Il le fit rapidement, afin qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de bien voir l'objet.

_Tu comptes rentré ce soir, au moins?

_Oui, pourquoi?

_Parce que tu as pris une valise.

_Mince, je me suis trompé de sac en partant de la chambre. Merci, que ferais-je sans toi?

_Tu ne me prendrais pas pour une imbécile, par hasard?

_Non, pas du tout. Que vas-tu imaginer?

_Dans ce cas, tu me dis, tout de suite, où tu comptes aller.

Daniel avait sous estimé son épouse. Elle était plus intelligente que ça, et ne pouvait pas croire à son mensonge. Continuer à lui mentir, n'était pas la bonne solution. Vaincu, il soupira, et lui avoua tout.

_Il en est hors de question. Tu n'iras pas.

_Je dois « lui »parler. Il le faut.

_Tu ne peux pas lui écrire?

_C'est ce que j'ai fait. Regarde ce qu'il m'a répondu.

_ Il en a parfaitement le droit.

_La moindre des choses, aurait de me dire pourquoi. Tu ne crois pas?

_Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas une raison, pour y aller. Aurais-tu oublié que tu n'avais plus le droit de retourner la-bas?

_Comment le pourrais-je.

_Tu y vas quand même.

_Parce qu'il me manque. Je veux juste comment il est maintenant. C'est presque un homme à présent.

_Tu n'es pas le seul. Il me manque à moi aussi.

_Tu peux venir avec moi.

_Tu es vraiment inconscient. À deux, nos chances de passer inaperçues sont quasi nulles. Il est plus prudent que tu fasses le voyage seul.

Elle avait compris que cela ne servait à rien de s'opposer à son mari. Parce qu'il partait, avec ou sans, son accord. Autant lui donner. Elle l'enviait dans un sens, il était prêt à braver l'interdit pour le revoir. Si seulement, elle était moins strict et respectueuse du règlement, elle en aurait fait autant. Non, elle n'aurait pas attendu tout ce temps. Elle lui demanda tout de fois de rester prudent, et de ne pas aller voir le professeur Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un allait le reconnaître, malgré son déguisement, ce serait bien cet homme. Ce dernier serait capable de le dénoncer, ou de lui demander de repartir d'où il venait. Daniel accepta, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se rendre à Poudlard. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant, qu'il serait obligé de changer ses plans, et de le faire.

* * *

Seul. Draco était tout seul au 12 square Grimault. Sirius l'avait déposé chez lui, afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Peu de personne connaissait cette adresse, et n'aurait l'idée de le chercher là-bas. Il avait accepté, parce qu'il pensait que ce serait temporaire. Et aussi parce que le propriétaire des lieux, lui avait promis de revenir avec son filleul. Il ne lui avait pas expliqué comment il avait l'intention de s'y prendre. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il allait cherché un moyen légal, afin que l'horrible Vernon n'ait plus aucune autorité sur son neveu. Draco ne savait pas ce que pouvait être « un moyen légal », Sirius non plus, puisqu'il n'était toujours pas revenu. Quand à Harry, il était étrangement silencieux, puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu aux lettres qui lui avait adressé. Sa famille, lui avait peut-être retiré tout moyen de répondre, et c'était inquiétant. Vraiment très inquiétant. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point il avait raison de se faire du mauvais sang.

Il n'eut plus le choix. Il devait prévenir son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Sirius n'avait pas voulu le faire, estimant pouvoir le faire sans son aide. Une fois de plus, il fut déçu. Thomas n'avait même pas eu la politesse de lui répondre. Rien ni personne ne devait s'y opposer. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait? Était-il trop occupé pour aller au secours de l'un de ses élèves? Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de repousser, ou de déléguer son travail sur quelqu'un d'autre? Draco était extrêmement dépité par son immobilisme. Il n'aurait jamais cru d'un jour, il pourrait autant le décevoir.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Thomas, n'avait pas lu son courrier. En effet, il n'était pas rentré chez lui. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, c'est qu'il était en ce moment même en compagnie de son frère, Alexandre. Ce dernier s'était enfin décidé à officialisé son union avec Severus. Si ils avaient décidé de le faire en petit comité, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le faire dans la simplicité et la rapidité. Il serait resté plus longtemps Natacha, ne s'était pas sentie bien. Sa grossesse, ne se passait pas très bien, et elle devait se reposer souvent. Par chance, il n'avait pas bu d'alcool. Il ne pouvait pas le faire, à côté de quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas ça, et qui n'en avait pas le droit non plus, à cause de son état. Il pu donc prendre le volant pour se rendre chez l'oncle de Harry. Il avait un peu hésité à le faire, ne voulant pas laisser sa fiancée seule, il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose pendant son absence. Elle dut le rassurer, elle n'allait pas accoucher pendant son absence.

Deux jours étaient passées. Draco ne pouvait pas rester assit bien sagement dans un salon, beaucoup trop grand pour une seule personne. Il avait perdu toute notion de temps. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait. Au début, il faisait bien une croix, dès qu'une heure s'était écoulée, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'était inutile. Les heures ne passeraient pas plus vite. Les aiguilles de l'horloge semblaient même figées et ne bougeaient qu'au ralenti. Le seul bruit qu'il pouvait entendre était celui de la trotteuse, et il n'avait rien de rassurant. La solitude, il l'a connaissait, mieux que personne. Il l'avait côtoyée depuis sa naissance. Cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin d'être avec d'autre personne, ni même de rechercher leur présence. Ce n'était plus le cas, depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Harry, et de ses nombreux amis.

Finalement, il était plus prudent de ne pas trop compter sur les autres, étant donné que ce qu'ils faisaient ne servait à rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution: se rendre sur place. Certes ce n'était pas très prudent de sa part de quitter sa cachette. Il risquait à tout moment de croiser sa mère, cette dernière le laisserait, sans nul doute, repartir. Elle le ramènerait de force chez elle. Devait-il pour autant rester planter là? Non, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était prêt à tout affronter pour tenir sa promesse. Il fit tout même attention à sa tenue avant de sortir. Il devait, à tout prix de fondre dans la masse, et passer le plus inaperçu possible. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition qu'il pourrait réussir. Il sorti le plus discrètement possible, et ne claqua pas la porte. Pour le moment tout allait bien, il se mit en marche, tout en se fondant dans le décor. Cela se compliqua par la suite, d'une part il ne connaissait pas la ville, il ne s'était jamais rendu à Londres. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris un plan avec lui. Cela aurait été tellement plus facile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à demander son chemin aux passants, tout en espérant ne pas avoir affaire à un qui ai le même sens de l'orientation que Thomas. Parce que dans ce cas, il ne trouverait jamais son chemin, et serait condamné à errer dans les rues pour l'éternité.

À suivre chapitre 2: Silence.

J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez dans les commentaires. Je suis ouverte à toute critique, mais rien ne vous oblige à le faire.

See you.


	2. Silence

**Chapitre 2: Silence ( Pascal Obispo)**

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le 4 Privet Drive. Son conducteur fut soulagé d'être enfin arrivé. Il pensa ne pas s'être trompé de route, et d'être à la bonne adresse. Qu'est-ce qui ressemble à une rue résidentielle, qu'une autre rue résidentielle? Surtout lorsqu'on a un sens de l'orientation des plus déplorable, et le conduire n'importe où. Cela l'avait considérablement ralenti, il avait même été obligé de faire demi-tour plusieurs fois. Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu trop de temps, et ne pas être arrivé trop tard. Harry avait peut-être quitté les lieux? Si cela était le cas, il pouvait être partout et nulle part en même temps, dans ce cas, le retrouver serait extrêmement difficile. La première chose à faire, était de vérifier qu'il était au bon endroit. Pour cela il sortit de son véhicule. Il fut envahi par un étrange ressentiment dès qu'il posa le pied au sol. Il se trouvait dans un quartier pavillonnaire, dans lequel vivaient plusieurs familles. Par conséquences, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation, surtout en ce début de vacances d'été. Les enfants manifestaient leur joie de ne plus se rendre en cours. Ils jouaient dans les jardins, criaient, riraient. Les parents quant à eux, profitaient de leur temps libre, pour faire du jardinage et du bricolage à l'extérieur. Le voyageur les regarda un moment, enviant leur bonheur. Il n'avait aucune raison, puisqu'il serait père de nouveau, sa fiancée devait accoucher dans quelques mois. Il détourna son attention d'eux, pour se concentrer sur le but de sa venue, arracher Harry des griffes de sa famille. Il ne se doutait pas à quel point, cela serait difficile.

Une fois devant la porte, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. La maison était étrangement silencieuse, bien trop, étant donné que deux adolescents y vivaient. Ils auraient dus être aussi bruyants que leurs voisins. Pourquoi n'était ce pas le cas? Ils étaient peut-être sortis? Possible étant donné qu'aucune voiture n'était garée devant leur porte, ni devant le garage. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le véhicule n'avait pas bougé. Il se trouvait en ce moment dans le garage de la maison. Vernon avait trop peur, que sa précieuse voiture puisse être vandalisée par les jaloux, salie par la pluie ou les déjections des oiseaux. Il se donnait bien assez de mal pour la laver, afin qu'elle puisse rester aussi belle qu'au beaucoup de mal pour la garder aussi belle et scintillante qu'au premier jour. Harry pouvait donc être le seul occupant présent. Sa famille, ne serait pas partie en promenade avec lui, étant donné qu'ils n'appréciaient guère sa compagnie. Ceci devait expliquer ce calme si dérangeant, et dans un sens, c'était préférable. L'homme soupira, puis il sonna à la porte et attendit que quelqu'un lui ouvre la porte. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Il recommença, dans l'espoir que la douce mélodie de la sonnette soit entendu. Il pria pour que aucun voisin ne le voie s'acharner de la sorte sur un bouton. On aurait pu le prendre pour un fou, ou un dangereux criminel, et appeler la police pour venir l'arrêter.

_C'est bon j'arrive.

Enfin un signe de vie. Il restait au moins une personne dans la maison. La personne était Vernon. S'il était resté chez lui, c'était parce que quelqu'un devait le faire, afin de garder un œil sur Harry, au cas, où ce dernier tenterait de s'enfuir. Il le devait aussi, au cas où on viendrait le chercher. Cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup d'être contraint de rester enfermé chez lui. Sa seule consolation, était qu'il ne l'avait pas à supporter sa présence. Son neveu passait la plupart de son temps dans sa chambre, à dormir, et ne se levait que très rarement. Uniquement pour satisfaire des besoins naturels et vitaux, comme se nourrir ou se laver.

Le visiteur fut accueilli de la façon la plus inamicale qui soit. Il l'avait un peu cherché aussi. S'il s'était montré aussi pressé, c'était parce qu'il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour Harry, et qu'il était impatient de le sortir de là. Le visage rouge de Vernon, aurait dû l'effrayer, mais cela le rassura, il était à la bonne adresse.

_Cessez immédiatement, de jouer avec ma sonnette. Je vous prie.

Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, étant donné qu'il était dérangé chez lui.

_Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne le refais plus.

_Bien. Maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous sonnez à ma porte avec autant d'insistance. Vous voulez me vendre quelque chose?

_Ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis venu pour voir Harry Potter. C'est bien ici qu'il habite?

_C'est possible.

_Comment ça, c'est possible. Vous ne pouvez pas répondre par oui ou par non?

_Pas tant que je ne sais pas à qui j'ai affaire. Vous êtes?

_Pardon, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Je suis Thomas Salinger.

Il était préférable de ne pas mentir sur son nom et en donner un faux. Harry devait savoir qui venait le voir, afin qu'il sache qu'il avait affaire à un allié.

_C'est étrange, ce nom m'est familier. On se connaît?

_Non, pas du tout, ce doit être un nom courant.

_Si vous le dites. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous voulez voir Harry Potter?

_Parce que je suis un ami.

_Un ami? Vraiment? Où l'avez-vous rencontré?

_ Dans son collège.

_Vous allez encore au collège à votre âge?

_Je suis l'un de ses professeurs.

_Donc vous aussi vous êtes un sorcier?

_Oui. Pourquoi?

_Pour rien. Mais ne restez pas planter là, entrez.

Vernon voyait dans cet homme, une source de revenu supplémentaire. Il comptait bien lui soutirer le plus d'argent possible. Il devait en avoir, au vu de ses vêtements.

Thomas, quant à lui, était arrivé au point de non retour. Il ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était de passer du temps en compagnie de monsieur Dursley. Il aurait été préférable que Harry vienne le rejoindre dehors. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester sur le pas de la porte, pas après tout le mal qu'il s'était donné pour arriver. C'est à ce moment là que Vernon se rendit compte de l'handicap de son invité. Il n'avait pas fait attention à sa canne non plus, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple accessoire de mode.

_Vous êtes venu directement de là-bas? Vous avez fait tout ce chemin en train? Vous n'avez pas eu de mal à trouver une place assise?

_ Je suis venu en voiture.

Nul doute que la voiture en question devait être belle. Vernon jeta un coup d'œil derrière son visiteur, afin de voir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler. Il ne fut pas vraiment déçu.

_Elle est très jolie. Vous n'avez pas trop de mal à passer les vitesses?

_C'est une automatique.

_C'est mieux.

_Pardon? Je n'ai pas compris ce que vous venez de dire.

_J'ai dit: c'est mieux. Enfin c'est mieux pour vous. Mais ne restez pas débout. Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous servir un café.

_Je vous remercie de votre offre, mais je n'ai pas envie d'un café.

_Je peux vous faire du thé. Je peux vous servir un jus de fruit, à moins que vous préfériez un soda?

_Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif.

_Vous pouvez quand vous reposer un peu, avant de reprendre la route.

_Non, ça ira. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Thomas se sentait de plus en plus mal l'aise. Les évènements prenaient une tournure qui n'allait pas vraiment en son avantage. Il était préférable qu'il quitte les lieux rapidement, en compagnie de Harry. Vernon quant à lui, fit comme si il n'avait pas entendu ce que son invité venait de lui dire, ou qu'il s'en moquait. Il se dirigea rapidement dans sa cuisine, pour en ressortir deux minutes après avec un plateau, contenant deux tasses de cafés, et deux parts de gâteaux. Il posa le tout sur la table de son salon, avant de s'installer.

_Ne restez pas debout, prenez un siège. Vous prenez du sucre dans votre café?

_Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne prendrai pas de café.

_Vous auriez pu changer d'avis. Vous prendrez bien un peu de gâteau? Il est au chocolat.

_Je n'ai pas faim.

_Vous préfériez autre chose? Il doit rester un peu de tarte au citron.

_Je ne suis pas venu pour manger.

_Pourquoi êtes-vous venu?

_Pour voir Harry Potter, et m'assurer que tout se passe bien.

_Je peux vous assurer que c'est le cas. Il s'agit de mon neveu. Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je puisse lui faire du mal?

Effectivement il était bien son oncle, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de le mal traiter. Thomas l'aurait cru sur parole, s'il n'était jamais venu. Il avait bien la façon dont Vernon lui parler et l'avait chassé de chez lui. Il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque. Il ne voulait pas se montrer agressif envers lui, au risque de se faire chasser des lieux.

_Loin de moi cette idée. C'est juste que son année scolaire a été mouvementée. Je voudrais juste voir, s'il a réussi à surmonter ce qu'il c'est passé.

Vernon se moquait bien de la santé mentale d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il devait faire c'était de le garder enfermé dans sa chambre, de s'assurer qu'il mange suffisamment pour rester en vie. Tout le reste ce n'était pas ses problèmes. Il pouvait souffrir psychologiquement, mentalement, moralement, du moment qu'il le fasse dans le silence, et qu'il le fasse dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas, non plus l'intention d'aller le chercher. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se voir privé de sa « poule aux œufs d'or ». Son invité allait vite déchanter, parce qu'il ne verrait pas son élève, même de loin. En théorie, il ne risquait rien, selon les dire de cette sorcière. Harry ne devrait plus vouloir retourner dans son école, mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que le fait de voir l'un de ses professeurs, pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il resta donc assis et commença la dégustation de son gâteau.

_Vous attendez quoi pour aller le chercher?

_Parce que vous voulez le voir maintenant?

_Oui.

_J'ai bien peur, que cela ne soit pas possible.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'il n'est pas là.

_Comment ça, il n'est pas là? Il ne vit plus ici?

_Si, si. C'est juste qu'il est sorti avec ma femme et mon fils. Ils sont au cinéma.

_Vous n'auriez pas pu me le dire avant?

_J'avais oublié.

_Vous savez quand il doit rentrer?

_Dans une ou deux heures. Vous pouvez l'attendre ici.

Vernon se retient pour ne pas rire. La dégustation failli virer au tragique, puisqu'il avala de travers. Non parce qu'il avait mangé trop vite, mais parce que son neveu venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Jamais il n'aurait dû avoir la force de le faire. Pourtant, il était là, debout devant lui. Certes il n'avait pas bonne mine, avec son allure de zombie, et ses grosses cernes sous les yeux, mais il était bien là. Il n'aurait pas pu attendre un peu avant de venir? Que son professeur soit parti, par exemple. Vernon ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, ou dire pour justifier la présence d'Harry. Dire qu'il avait parfaitement maîtrisé la situation. Tous ses efforts, pour rien. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à l'enfermer dans sa chambre? Il était trop tard à présent. Paradoxalement, les évènements prochains, allaient lui être favorable. En effet le jeune adolescent passa à coté de son professeur, sans même le regarder, réagissant, comme s'il n'était pas là. Toute son attention, fut concentrée vers son oncle, à qui il demanda s'il pouvait lui préparer quelque chose à manger, parce qu'il avait un peu faim.

Normalement Vernon lui aurait répondu qu'il n'était pas à son service, qu'il était hors de question qu'il lui prépare quoi que ce soit. Il ne le fit pas, bien au contraire. Il se montra serviable, lui proposant même de lui préparer son sandwich préféré, et lui demanda de l'attendre dans la cuisine. Thomas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'aurait pas imaginé, un seul instant, que l'oncle d'Harry, puisse se montrer aussi gentil . S'il n'avait pas assisté, l'année dernière, à une scène complètement différente, il aurait pu croire que monsieur Dursley ait de l'affection envers son neveu. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose, mais quoi? Il devait en avoir le cœur net, et ne pas attendre que son élève ne lui échappe définitivement.

_Bonjour , lui dit-il, dans le but de se faire remarquer. Ce fut bien le cas.

Harry se tourna vers son professeur, lui jetant un regard froid, ses propos le furent tout autant.

_Que faites-vous chez moi ?

Harry s'était toujours montré courtois et poli vis à vis de son professeur. Non seulement ce n'était plus le cas, mais en plus, il ne le tutoyait plus. Pourquoi? Que s'était-il passé. À moins qu'il ne joue la comédie, afin que son oncle, ne se doute de rien?

_ Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. M'assurer que tu vas bien.

_Vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous déplacer pour si peu.

_Je l'ai fait parce que Draco était très inquiet pour toi, et qu'il m'a demandé de le faire.

_Pourquoi il ne m'a pas écrit directement, au lieu de vous envoyer?

_Il m'a dit l'avoir fait.

_Vraiment? Je n'ai rien reçu. Dis-moi oncle Vernon, est-ce que j'ai eu des lettres depuis mon retour?

_Non. Si cela avait été le cas, je te les aurais données.

_Vous voyez. Il ne doit pas être si inquiet que ça finalement.

Pourtant Draco, lui avait bien dit avoir envoyé plusieurs messages à son amant. Il ne lui aurait pas dit, si cela n'avait pas été le cas. L'un des deux mentait, mais lequel?

_Le courrier n'est peut-être pas encore arrivé. Mais je t'assure qu'il se fait du souci pour toi. Il m'a aussi demandé que je vienne te chercher.

_Pourquoi?

_Pour passer les vacances avec toi.

_Il ne s'est pas demandé si moi aussi je le voulais. Vous non plus, puisque vous êtes ici.

Le discours d'Harry était de plus en plus incohérent. Il avait souvent dit à quel point sa « famille moldu » était un boulet pour lui, qu'il n'avait jamais pu s'intégrer à eux, et que son seul désir, était de ne plus jamais les voir. En toute logique, il aurait donc du être d'accord pour ne plus jamais être avec eux.

_Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Dis-moi, ce que tu veux, et je respecterai ta volonté.

_Rester avec ma famille. Chose que ni lui, ni vous ne pouvez comprendre, puisque vous n'en avez plus.

Le ton était volontaire méchant, voir blessant. Thomas n'avait jamais pensé qu'il puisse lui dire un jour, ce genre de chose. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait changé d'avis aussi brusquement. Il pourrait insister, le forcer à le suivre. Harry ne se laisserait pas faire. Il allait se défendre, et l'un des deux, voir les deux, seraient blessés. Il n'y tenait pas spécialement.

_ As-tu un message pour Draco?

_Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire pour le moment.

_Tu comptes retourner à Poudlard en septembre?

_Non. Je ne pense pas.

_Pourquoi?

_Je n'ai plus rien à y faire.

_Tu n'as pas encore fini tes études. Tu ne vas pas abandonner un an avant la fin?

 _ **_**_ Fred et George l'ont bien fait eux. Ils s'en sortent très bien.

_Effectivement. Mais il est préférable de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Tu ne devrais pas prendre ce genre de décision sur un coup de tête.

_Ce n'est pas le cas.

_J'insiste, prends un peu de temps, pour y réfléchir.

_C'est ce que j'ai fait. Arrêtez de m'embêter et de me dire ce que je dois faire, ou pas. Laissez-moi tranquille et allez-vous en de chez moi.

Il lança un regarde apeuré à son oncle, lui demandant d'intervenir, de le protéger, et de faire partir son professeur. Ce dernier lui promit de chasser l'intrus. Il lui donna l'autorisation de retourner dans sa chambre, il lui apporterait son repas dès qu'il sera près.

_Je suis désolé, monsieur Salinger, mais je vais vous demander de sortir de chez moi.

_Pas avant que vous me dites pourquoi vous m'avez menti.

_Je n'ai pas menti.

_Bien sûr que si, puisque vous n'avez dit qu'il était au cinéma.

_Je croyais sincèrement que c'était le cas.

_Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Vous saviez parfaitement qu'il était dans sa chambre. J'ai l'impression que vous ne voulez pas que je le vois. Je me trompe?

_Non, pas du tout c'est tout à fait ça.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais obligé de le faire, pour vous empêcher de me le voler.

_Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous l'aimez?

_Vous ne seriez pas jaloux?

_Pourquoi le serais-je?

_Parce qu'il m'aime plus que vous. Qu'il préfère rester avec moi, que de partir avec vous.

_Que lui avez-vous fait?

_Pardon?

_Que lui avez-vous fait, pour qu'il tienne à rester chez vous?

_Rien du tout.

_Vous avez forcément fait quelque chose. Il n'est pas dans son état

normal.

_Mais je n'ai rien fait. Comment le pourrais-je. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir moi.

Vernon semblait bouleversé et peiné. Il avait même les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il se contentait de jouer la comédie. Il espérait que la personne qu'il avait devant lui, était suffisamment assez crédule pour le croire sincère. Cela aurait pu être le cas, s'il n'était pas déjà venu un an avant. Il avait bien vu la façon dont Vernon parlait à son neveu, comment il l'avait chassé de chez lui.

_Arrêtez de faire semblant d'avoir de la peine.

_Je ne fais pas semblant. Je suis vraiment triste.

_Mais bien sûr. Cela ne vous a pas empêché de le chasser de chez vous l'année dernière, tout cela parce qu'il a fait exploser quelques verres.

Thomas se rendit compte, trop tard, qu'il en avait trop dit. Normalement, il n'était jamais vu. Il était même revenu, afin d'effacer la mémoire de toute la famille Dursley. Il ne s'était pas contenter de supprimer sa présence, mais aussi tout ce qui c'était passé ce jour là.

_Pardon? Comment osez-vous m'insulter. Je n'ai aucune raison de le chasser de chez moi.

_Vous en avez au moins une; vous ne l'aimez pas.

_Je ne l'aurais jamais recueilli si cela avait été le cas.

_Vraiment? Pourtant je ne vois aucune photo de lui ici.

_C'est parce qu'il est timide. Il n'aime pas être pris en photo.

_Ce qui n'est pas le cas de votre fils. Vous devez le préféré à votre neveu.

_J'ai toujours considéré Harry, comme un fils, et je l'ai toujours traité comme tel.

_Vous devez donc bien le connaître?

_Plus que vous.

_Vous devez connaître le nom de ses amis.

_Vous savez, il en a tellement.

_Effectivement. Mais il doit bien en avoir un dont il a dû vous parler régulièrement.

_Je n'ai pas une très bonne mémoire des noms.

_Vous devez connaître son plat préféré.

_Aucun. Il n'est pas très gourmant.

_Son film préféré?

_Il n'est pas vraiment cinéphile.

_J'ai l'impression que vous ne savez pas grand chose à son sujet.

_C'est faux. Je sais plein de chose.

_D'accord. Je vous écoute. Dites moi ce que vous savez à son sujet.

_Vous allez m'embêter encore longtemps avec vos questions? Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin?

_Vous prétendez être proche de lui, mais vous ne pouvez pas répondre à la moindre question.

_Et, vous? Vous pouvez le faire?

_Ses amis sont Ron, Hermione, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore. Il est très gourmant et à une préférence pour les plats épicés. Dois-je continuer?

_Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, vous avez gagné. Je l'ai toujours détesté. Mais je pourrais le convaincre de partir avec vous.

_Que voulez-vous en échange?

_Je vois que vous comprenez vite. Je ne serai pas gourmant, je me contenterai de 50.000 livres sterling. 1

_Pardon?Combien?

_Vous avez très bien entendu.

_Vous vous rendez compte de la somme que cela représente? Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?

_ Je ne plaisante jamais avec l'argent.

_On est loin d'une petite compensation là.

_C'est parce que ma peine est grande.

_Tout comme votre cupidité. Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous donner autant d'argent?

_Vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous ne le faites pas, je ne vous donnerez pas le droit de repartir avec lui.

_ Vous me vendez votre neveu.

_C'est votre point de vue. Je ne le partage pas. N'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'en avez pas les moyens. J'ai vu votre voiture, elle doit coûter beaucoup plus.

_Je ne sais pas. C'est mon frère qui m'en a fait cadeau.

_Vous avez un frère bien généreux. J'espère que vous le serez autant envers moi.

_Vous êtes vraiment abject.

_Payez-moi au lieu de parler. Je vous préviens cette offre ne sera pas valable éternellement. Je pourrai vous demander plus dans cinq minutes, ou refuser toute transaction.

_D'accord. Thomas n'avait pas envie de marchander. Tant pis, il allait lui donner ce qu'il veut. Il n'avait pas le choix non plus, il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry un jour de plus ici. Il pourrait lui arriver tout et n'importe quoi, et il ne serait jamais pardonné de l'avoir laissé livré a lui même, tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas dépenser son argent. Vous avez gagnez, je vais vous le donnez cet argent. Je peux vous faire un chèque ?

_La maison refuse les chèques, ainsi que les cartes de crédits, et les virements bancaire. Personne ne doit savoir, ni se douter de quelque chose. Il faut donc rester dans la discrétion absolue.

_Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous paie en liquide?

_C'est ça en liquide, en petites coupures. Veillez bien à ce que les numéros ne se suivent pas, et qu'ils ne soient pas marqués.

Vernon se comportait comme un kidnappeur, donnant les instructions de la remise de rançon. Le pire c'est qu'il le faisait tout naturellement, comme si il avait l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

_Vous vous doutez que je n'ai pas une somme pareille sur moi.

_C'est dommage. Alors je veux bien me montrer magnanime. Je vous laisse un délais de douze heures.

_Vous rigolez? Vous pensez vraiment que je vais pouvoir sortir une telle somme en si peu de temps?

_Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, si vous vous montrer suffisamment convainquant.

Thomas aurai dû quitter les lieux pour se rendre le plus rapidement à sa banque. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Il avait l'impression que le sol bougeait sous ses pieds, alors qu'il était parfaitement immobile. Il eut mal à la tête. Ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le porter. Rester debout était difficile, mais il refusait de s'asseoir et de montrer le moindre singe de faiblesse à son adversaire. Il mit son malaise, sur le compte de la fatigue. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit, et la route avait été longue. Cela ne pouvait pas dû a autre chose, étant donné, qu'il n'avait rien mangé, ni bu.

_Vous ne vous sentez pas bien?

_Si, si ça va.

C'est à ce moment que ses dernières forces le quittèrent. Il se serait retrouver au sol, si Vernon, n'avait pas anticipé, et rattrapé avant qu'il ne tombe. Ensuite il l'aida à prendre place sur une chaise. Puis il lui enleva sa veste, desserra sa cravate, déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise, afin de l 'aider à respirer.

_Merci, lui dit Thomas, reconnaissant.

_Vous êtes diabétique?

_Pas que je sache, pourquoi?

_Je vais vous chercher un verre de jus de fruit, ça vous fera du bien. Ne bougez pas.

Une fois dans sa cuisine, il prit un verre dans lequel, il versa un peu de jus d'orange. Il tenait à ce que son invité se sente mieux, sinon il ne pourrait pas se rendre à sa banque, et revenir avec l'argent qu'il lui devait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Narcissa. Que faisait-elle ici, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenue? Il craignit qu'elle ait entendu sa conversation avec le professeur, et par conséquence son petit marchandage. Elle n'aimerait pas qu'il la double de cette façon.

_Vous n'avez fait peur, madame, lui dit-il. Que faites-vous ici?

_Je suis là, parce qu'un de mes espions, a vu un sorcier entré chez vous. Est-ce vrai?

Vernon, aurait dû se douter que cette femme ne lui ferait pas entièrement confiance.

_Oui, oui.

_Pourquoi vous ne n'avez pas appelé?

_J'allais le faire. Mais je ne pouvais pas le faire devant lui.

_Évidement. Et Harry Potter, il est toujours dans sa chambre?

_Oui.

_Allez vérifier. Profitez en pour lui apporter de quoi manger.

_Et vous, qu'allez vous faire?

_Je vais parler avec votre invité. Vous connaissez son nom?

_Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Thomas Salinger.

_Vous croyez ou vous en êtes sûr?

_C'est le nom qu'il ma donné en tout cas. Il m'a peut-être menti.

Narcissa, avait entendu ce nom une seule fois, et c'était de la bouche de feu son époux. Il lui avait parlé d'un professeur qu'il avait osé lui tenir tête. Peu de personne ne l'avait fait avant, et aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait en témoigner, puisqu'ils avaient payé de leur vie cet affront. Elle le regarda avec mépris, avant de mettre une main sur son menton, et de lui relever la tête. Elle tenait à voir à quoi pouvait ressembler ce fameux professeur. Il semblait jeune, bien trop jeune, pour être une réelle menace. Elle avait imaginé plus vieux, et plus moche.

_Vous êtes bien Thomas Salinger, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard?

_Oui, c'est bien moi. Qui êtes-vous madame?

_La mère de Draco Malefoy et aussi la veuve de Lucius.

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour la mort de votre époux. Je vous présente mes condoléances.

Elle perdit son sang froid et le gifla violemment. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui présenter ses condoléances, alors qu'il était en parti responsable du décès de son mari. Au moins, elle avait la possibilité de le venger et de le torturer un peu.

_Ne vous moquez pas de moi. C'est à cause de vous qu'il est mort.

_Vous allez me tuer?

_Non, j'ai besoin de vous.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider.

_J'ai un message pour mon fils. Je compte sur vous, pour aller lui transmettre. Vous pensez pouvoir le faire?

_Que dois-je lui dire?

_Vous lui direz qu'il ne reverra plus jamais son amant Harry Potter, parce qu'il va bientôt mourir. S'il veut lui sauver la vie, il doit revenir à la maison, et épouser la fille que je lui ai choisi.

_C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue ici, c'est pour le tuer? Vous croyez que je fais vous laisser faire?

_Mais c'est déjà le cas.

_Pardon?

_Il est en train de mourir à ce moment.

_Il avait certes mauvaise mine, mais il était loin d'être à deux doigt de la mort.

_C'est parce qu'il perd chaque seconde un peu plus de ses forces. Bientôt, il n'en aura plus.

_Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

_Moi? Rien. C'est son oncle qui à tout fait. Il m'a suffit de lui donner un peu d'argent, et il m'a mangé dans la main. Il fait tout ce que je lui demande, comme un bon petit chien-chien.

_Vernon, n'est peut-être pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je doute qu'il ait accepté de mettre la vie de son neveu en danger.

_Il ne se doute de rien. Il pense juste que son neveu va perdre sa singularité et qu'il deviendra un vrai Moldu, comme eux.

_Vous vous doutez que je ne vais pas vous laisser faire.

_Parce que vous pensez avoir la moindre chance face à moi? Vous n'avez pas idée de quoi je peux être capable.

_Vous non plus.

_Si je le sais. Vous n'êtes qu'un faible. Vous avez vu Harry, et vous vous êtes aperçu de rien. Dire que vous êtes professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est vraiment pathétique.

Elle lui lança un sort, Endoloris, afin de lui montrer qui était le plus fort des deux, et qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était pas grand chose face à elle. C'est exactement à ce moment là que Vernon entra dans son salon.

_ Mais que faites-vous? S'écria t-il furieux. Arrêtez tout de suite.

_Pardon?

_Vous ne pouvez pas torturer quelqu'un sous mon toit.

_Estimez-vous heureux que je ne fasse pas de même avec vous, ou votre famille. Vous voulez peut-être prendre sa place?

_Non… non.

_Alors, ne me dérangez plus. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer. Pour le moment j'ai besoin qu'il reste en vie.

Vernon préféra ne rien dire de plus, et de ne rien faire non plus. Il se contenta de détourner la tête afin de ne pas assister à ce spectacle, et de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les cris, tout en priant que cesse enfin tout ce raffut. Ses prières furent entendues puisque cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans sa maison, le silence venait de s'installer. Il ne se sentait pas plus rassuré pourtant. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide, il tenait à savoir pourquoi le calme était revenu. Narcissa avait cessé de torturer sa victime , parce que cette dernière avait perdue connaissance. Elle semblait presque déçue, il n'avait pas tenu très longtemps. Comment un mollasson tel que lui, avait réussi à avoir le poste, tant convoité de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal? Il n'avait même pas essayé de se défendre, c'était comme s'il n'avait perdu ses pouvoirs. Ce qui n'aurait pas dû lui arriver, même s'il avait été en contact avec Harry. De plus, elle avait programmés les cristaux se trouvant dans la boulle à neige, pour que seul, le jeune Potter puisse en subir les effets. Personnes d'autres ne devaient en être affectées. Il n'y avait que deux exception à la règle. La première était une erreur lors de la préparation des cristaux. L'autre était inenvisageable, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en aller, sans savoir à quel moment elle s'était trompée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réveiller sa victime, afin de lui poser directement la question. Elle l'aurait fait, si elle n'avait pas entendu un bruit des plus inquiétant venant du plafond, c'était comme si un verre venait d'être jeté violemment au sol. Vient ensuite le grincement d'une porte qui venait d'être claquée, et des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Elle ressenti une forte puissance. La personne qui descendait ne pouvait pas être Harry étant donné que ce dernier n'avait presque plus aucune force. Elle préféra ne pas attendre, pour savoir qui venait d'arriver, car elle savait déjà qu'elle ne serait pas assez forte pour l'affronter. Elle devait donc fuir pour sauver sa peau. Mais avant, elle s'empara de la canne de son ennemi. Elle aimait voler un objet personnelle aux personnes qu'elle avait vaincues, c'était comme un trophée de guerre. Puis elle disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

C'est à ce moment que Vernon réalisa qu'il n'avait pas touché sa récompense. Certes il ne l'avait pas prévenue, mais il avait tout de même réussit à le retenir assez longtemps.

_Madame Malefoy, ne partez pas si vite, vous avez oublié de me donner mon argent.

(1): soit 59 457 €

À suivre chapitre 3: Les mots et les gestes.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, si vous le voulez.

Se you


	3. Les mots et les gestes

Chapitre 3: Les mots et les gestes (G Depalmas)

La vie n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille. Celle de Daniel avait été bâtie sur le mensonge et la trahison, et ce depuis le jour de sa naissance. Cela s'était même aggravé avec le temps. Il était devenu de plus en plus méfiant envers les autres, au point d'en devenir paranoïaque. Ce n'est qu'une fois à Poudlard, qu'il comprit, que certaines personnes étaient dignes de confiance. Il arriva même à se faire des amis. Quatre pour être précis, et l'un d'entre eux, n'avait pas hésité à le dénoncer à son pire ennemi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, ni imaginé, que cela puisse lui arriver de nouveau. Comment l'un de ses frères de cœur, avait pu se retourner aussi facilement et rapidement contre lui. Pour sa propre sécurité, il avait été contrait de partir à l'autre bout de la planète, dans un monde de froid, et d'hiver quasi perpétuel.

Profondément marqué par cette épreuve, il s'était encore plus refermé sur lui même. À présent, il doutait de tout le monde, voyant des complots contre lui partout. Il ne divulguait plus ses secrets au premier venu, et ne se confiait plus. À quoi cela servait-il? De cette façon, il ne risquait plus d'être manipulé, mais cela l'obligeait aussi, à tout garder pour lui. Il finit bien par s'y faire, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait dans le passé. Il le fit aussi afin de garantir sa sécurité, et celle des personnes qu'il aimait encore. Il était prêt à en payer le prix. Il avait cru jusqu'à présent, être à l'abri des aléas de l'existence. Il se rendit compte, en arrivant devant le 4 Privet Drive, à quel point il avait été naïf. Son passé, venait de le rattraper. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry Potter, vivait à cette adresse. Le professeur Dumbledore, lui ayant juré de tout faire, afin que cela n'arrive pas. Avait-il au moins essayé, ou s'était-il contenté de rester parfaitement inactif?

Daniel n'avait jamais douté de l'honnêteté de celui qui fit son maître, son professeur et son model. Dire qu'il l'avait toujours cru, incapable de le poignarder dans le dos. Et c'était justement ce qu'il avait fait. Il se félicita d'avoir fait le déplacement, et ce malgré les risques, regrettant presque de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mais avant d'aller demander des comptes, au vieil homme, car il était hors de question, qu'il ne le fasse pas, il devait s'assurer que l'adolescent aille bien dans un premier temps. Ensuite, il le ferait quitter cet endroit maudit, bien qu'il n'avait pas l'autorité pour ça. Ce simple détail ne l'arrêterait pas.

Il pénétra dans les lieux, le plus discrètement possible, afin que personne ne puisse se rendre compte de son intrusion. Ce qu'il vit était au delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Après la stupeur, vint la colère. Ce qui se passait ici, était tout simplement, inadmissible, intolérable. De rage, il cassa l'objet qui était la cause de tout ce désordre. Il n'avait jamais pensé retrouver Harry Potter, dans un tel état. Tout ce qu'il avait préparé dans l'avion, le fut pour rien, puisque son interlocuteur n'était pas en mesure de l'écouter. Il devait attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance, afin d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Ce qui ne devrait pas se produire avant dix ou vingt longues minutes. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre tout ce temps, à ne rien faire. Il décida de descendre, afin de demander des comptes au maître de cette maison, en espérant qu'il soit bien présent.

Il ne devait pas baisser sa garde parce qu'il allait avoir affaire à un simple moldu. La première chose qu'il fit, une fois qu'il était au rez de chaussée, était de se placer devant la porte, afin de lui couper le chemin, et éviter toute fuite. Puis il le menaça avec sa baguette. Ce n'était vraiment fair play de sa part de s'en prendre de cette façon à plus faible que lui. En tant normal, il n'avait jamais recourt à ce genre de procédé. Mais à situation, exceptionnelle, réaction exceptionnelle. De plus, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait avoir des scrupules, puisque cet homme, en n'avait pas eu lui non plus envers son propre neveu. Il se montra même clément puisqu'il ne le frappa pas d'entré de jeu bien qu'il en avait envie. Il allait même lui laisser une chance de se justifier, et de se faire pardonner.

_Mais. Que faites-vous chez moi? Furent les seuls mots que Vernon, dit à son visiteur.

_Je dois vous parler.

_Me parler? Mais je ne vous connais pas.

_Moi, si.

_Pardon? Comment pouvez-vous me connaître, si moi je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes?

_Ceci n'est qu'un détail. Ce n'est pas important.

_Pour moi si. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de parler avec vous. Je vais vous demander de me laisser tranquille, et de vous en aller maintenant.

Daniel n'avait jamais obéi à qui que ce soit, et ce n'était pas ce simple Moldu qui allait lui dicter sa conduite. Il ne partirait que lorsqu'il le déciderait et pas avant. De plus il n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de perdre son temps en conversation inutile. Il voulait des explications, et il les aurait. S'il devait prendre le rôle du méchant, il le ferait. La fin justifie les moyens, non? Il avait bien l'intention de se les donner, quitte à utiliser tous les coups bas possible. Pour commencer, il allait lui montrer, qui était le plus fort dans cette pièce. Il n'eut aucun scrupule à lui montrer sa baguette, et à lui montrer qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à s'en servir et lui lancer un sort ou deux .

_Celui qui donne les ordres, ici, c'est moi!

_Vous n'oseriez tout de même pas vous servir de vos pouvoirs contre moi? S'exclama Vernon, la peur au ventre.

_Si il le faut, je le ferais. Maintenant cela ne dépend que de vous.

_Mais, je croyais que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas se servir de leurs pouvoirs en publique.

_Personne n'en saura rien.

_Sauf, si je vais me plaindre à votre ministre.

_D'accord. Vous avez gagné, je ne peux pas lutter.

_Vraiment? Vous partez?

_Bien sûr que non. Je n'ai peur de personne. Et je suis sûr qu'il sera du même avis que moi, s'il voyait ce qu'il se passe ici.

Vernon ne pouvait compter sur personne pour le tirer d'affaire. Il n'avait pas la moindre chance de s'en sortir, face à un sorcier aussi peu scrupuleux des règles. S'il tenait à rester saint et sauf, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire; quitter les lieux et le plus vite possible. Il ne pouvait pas passer par la porte principale, étant donné qu'elle était sous la surveillance de ce Cerbère. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en prendre une autre. Par chance, son salon donné directement dans sa cuisine, et là il y avait une autre issue.

_Que quoi voulez-vous me parler? Dit-il dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps.

En même temps, il recula, lentement, afin que son interlocuteur ne s'aperçoive de rien. C'était mal le connaître.

_Que faites-vous?

_Moi, rien du tout.

_Vous ne comptez tout de même me fausser compagnie?

_Mais non, pas du tout.

_Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Vous pensez vraiment que je ne verrais pas que vous avez bougé.

_Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste qu'à mon âge, il est difficile de rester debout.

_Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que ça. Je vous autorise à vous asseoir. Prenez place à coté de votre ami.

_Mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon …

_ASSEYEZ-VOUS! Hurla Daniel, hors de lui.

Vernon se dépêcha de prendre place à coté de son soi disant ami. Ce dernier avait repris connaissance. Les cris de Daniel devaient y être pour quelque chose. Il semblait déboussolé et ne rien comprendre à ce qui se passait autour de lui, et il y avait de quoi. Il jeta un regard étonné au maître de maison, qui se garda bien de lui dire quelque chose. Il craignait sans doute de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas, et accentuer la colère de son visiteur inattendu, il l'était bien assez comme ça.

_C'est bien. Maintenant, vous allez lui demander de s'en aller.

_Pourquoi ne peut-il pas rester?

Vernon aurait préféré qu'il ne parte pas. Pas parce qu'il appréciait sa compagnie, c'était juste, parce qu'il était lui aussi un sorcier, et qu'il aurait pu prendre sa défense face à cet homme. Ce qui serait un juste retour des choses, puisqu'il en avait fait de même lorsqu'il avait été attaqué par cette Narcissa Malefoy.

_Non, il ne peut pas. La conversation que l'on va avoir, ne le concerne en rien.

Thomas ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir les prémices d'un conflit. Tout ce qu'il pouvait appréhender, était que Vernon n'avait pas envie de le voir partir, et que l'homme dont il ne savait rien, pas même le nom, voulait qu'il s'en aille rapidement.

_Vous attendez quoi pour lui dire?

Le sorcier inconnu était a bout de patience. Il était pressé de se retrouver en face à face avec le propriétaire des lieux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le faire sous les yeux d'un témoin. Vernon n'eut pas le choix que de lui obéir. Il demanda donc à son soi disant ami de rentrer chez lui, tout en l'invitant à revenir le voir plus tard.

Thomas n'était plus le bienvenu à présent, il se sentait de trop. Il décida donc de faire ce que l'on lui avait demandé. Il réussit à se lever, en prenant appuie sur la table. Il se rendit compte que sa tête ne tournait plus, et qu'il n'avait plus sa migraine. Il n'était pas aussi fatigué qu'en arrivant, il avait sans nul doute repris des forces lors de sa sieste involontaire.

_Je vais vous laisser, dit-il. Pourriez-vous dire au revoir à Harry de ma part?

_Bien sûr, je n'y manquerai pas.

_Attendez. Vous connaissez Harry Potter? Lui demanda celui qui le chassait.

_Oui, j'étais venu pour voir comment il allait.

_C'est gentil de votre part, et vous êtes?

_Je suis l'un de ses amis, et l'un de ses professeur à Poudlard.

_Et vous vous appelez comment?

_La moindre des choses, serait de se présenter avant de demander aux autres de le faire.

_Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Daniel Ocean. Et vous.

_Thomas Salinger. Dites, votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Ce serait vous le directeur de l'école Jacques Cartier, qui se trouve au Québec?

_Oui, c'est bien répondit Daniel, avec une certaine fierté. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il retenu, et ne fit pas vraiment attention au nom de famille de cet homme, puisqu'il ne retenu que son prénom. Puisque vous êtes un proches d'Harry Potter, vous êtes aussi concerné. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

Vernon connaissait enfin le nom du nouveau venu. Effectivement, il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à lui parler de son neveu. En quoi cela le concernait-il? Si il faisait parti des services à l'enfance, il lui aurait dit dès le début. Par conséquences, il n'était pas là pour ça. Dans ce cas pourquoi était-il là? Une chose était sûr, le professeur Salinger, devait s'en aller au plus vite. Ce dernier pourrait très bien lui parler du marché qu'ils avaient conclu tous les deux, et du fait qu'il lui avait demandé de l'argent en échange de son neveu. N'importe qui de censé pourrait se fâcher à cause de cela.

_Il ne va pas pouvoir rester. Il a des tas de chose à faire. Répondit Vernon, avant de se lever. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, monsieur, mais il est temps pour vous de rentrer chez vous. Revenez quand vous voulez.

Daniel ne comprit pas le brusque changement dans les paroles et les actes de Vernon. Il y a moins de cinq minutes, il insistait pour que le professeur reste. Maintenant, il ne mettait à la porte de chez lui. Pourquoi un tel revirement? Il avait forcément quelque chose à se reprocher.

_Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour parler. Ne le faites pas à sa place, dit-il à l'intention de Vernon. Avant de s'adresser au professeur. Je suis désolé de vous voler un peu de votre temps, mais j'aimerais que vous puissiez assister à cette conversation. Ce que vous avez à faire, peu bien attendre, non? Je vous promets de ne pas trop vous retarder.

En vérité Thomas n'avait pas grand chose à faire, si ce n'est ce rendre à sa banque, afin de récupérer l'argent qu'il devait donner à Vernon. De plus, il aurait été impoli de sa part de refuser l'invitation de cet homme, dont le prestige était connu à travers le monde, en plus il s'était montré extrêmement courtois et poli.

_Non…Enfin, oui. Je ne suis pas si pressé que ça.

_Je vous en remercie. Dites moi, vous vous êtes au moins donné la peine de voir votre élève? Vous êtes bien venu dans ce but?

_Oui. Je l'ai vu, peu après mon arrivé ici.

_Vraiment? Vous avez été dans sa chambre?

_Non, c'est lui qui est descendu.

_D'accord. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé?

_Il m'a paru plus fatigué que d'habitude, comme s'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Il m'a aussi donné l'impression d'être content d'être en vacances, et de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec sa famille.

_Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes aperçu de rien d'autre?

_Euh non rien de particulier.

_Vous auriez pu vous assurer que tout allait bien pour lui, au lieu de rester bien gentiment assis et boire votre café. Parce que quand je l'ai vu, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

_Je suis désolé… Je n'ai pas trop osé le faire, après tout je ne suis pas vraiment chez moi…Est-ce qu'il va mieux?

_Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, s'écria Vernon. Il va très bien!

Au moins le professeur reconnaissait ses tords et semblait regretter son manque de réaction. Ce n'était pas le cas de son oncle, alors que c'était son rôle et son devoir, puisqu'il était le tuteur légal d'Harry.

_Maintenant, il va mieux, reprit Daniel en s'adressant plus particulièrement à l'oncle de Harry. Mais ce n'est pas grâce à vous. Comment vous avez fait pour que l'on vous en confie sa garde?

_Parce que je suis sa seule famille.

_Vu comment vous vous en êtes occupé, vous auriez mieux fait de laisser quelqu'un le faire pour vous.

_Pardon? Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ça. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme mon fils. J'ai toujours fait très attention à lui. Je me suis même saigné aux quatre veines, afin qu'il ne manque de rien.

_Peut-être parce que vous avez essayé de le tuer.

La surprise de vit sur le visage de Vernon. Faisait-il preuve de naïveté car il était innocent. À moins qu'il ne joue la comédie, dans ce cas, il était un très bon acteur.

_Mais je n'ai aucune raison de faire ça.

La réaction de l'autre personne présente, mis la puce à l'oreille de Daniel. Elle aurait due se montrer aussi surprise et étonnée. Elle ne le fit pas, comme si elle savait quelque chose, qu'elle préférait taire, puisqu'elle ne disait rien. Au moins elle paraissait choquée. Mais l'est-elle vraiment?

_Ce n'est pas vous qui lui avez offerte la boule à neige qui se trouve sur sa table de nuit?

_Si c'est moi.

_Si vous ne vouliez plus de lui chez vous, vous auriez dû le confier à quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mais je ne veux pas me débarrasser de lui.

_C'est pourtant ce que vous avez fait, puisque vous lui avez offert un cadeau empoisonné. Les cristaux contenus dans la boule sont extrêmement nocifs.

_Mais pas du tout. Ils devaient juste le rendre normal et lui retirer ses pouvoir, rien de plus. En aucun cas, sa vie ne peut en être menacée.

Vernon se figea sous le regard de haine que lui jeta Daniel. Par pur réflexe de survie, il releva ses bras, pour les positionner devant son visage. Comme si cela pouvait le protéger qu'un quelconque sort. Il sentit des gouttes de sueur couler le long de son dos. Son cœur s'emballa, et battit de plus en plus vite et fort, qu'il crut un moment, qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine, ou qu'il explose. Sa respiration fut quand à elle de plus en plus laborieuse, et l'air qu'il avalait lui brûlait les poumons.

_Quoi? Il n'y a rien d'anormal d'être un sorcier. En plus vous n'avez pas le droit de décider pour lui, et de le priver de ses pouvoirs.

_C'est ce que m'a dit la personne qui m'a donné cette boule.

_Vous deviez être d'accord avec elle, puisque vous avez accepté.

_Mais, je ne voulais pas le faire. Mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Vernon inventait tout au fur et à mesure. Le plus dur était de rester suffisamment assez convainquant pour que Daniel ne se rende compte de rien, et qu'il le prenne pour la victime, et non pour le bourreau.

_C'est juste que je n'avais pas eu de choix, ajouta t-il. J'ai été …menacé.

_Je peux savoir par qui?

Daniel se tourna vers Thomas, se demandant si ce dernier été lié à cette affaire ou pas.

_C'est vous qui l'avez menacé? lui demanda t-il.

_Pardon? Vous croyez vraiment que je suis capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi odieux? Si j'ai fait le déplacement, c'était avant tout pour aider Harry à s'en aller d'ici, afin d'aller le confier à son parrain Sirius.

_D'accord. Vous me semblez sincère sur ce point. Je vais donc vous laissez le bénéfice du doute. Mais j'ai l'impression que vous en savez qui est cette personne.

_C'est que je…

_Vous le savez ou pas?

Daniel contenait avec de plus en plus de mal la rage qui le prenait au ventre. Il était préférable de ne pas le contrarié plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

_Oui, je sais qui l'a fait, et pourquoi.

_Dites le moi, je suis curieux de savoir de qui il peut s'agir.

Thomas semblait mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, ou alors il ne savait rien et il se contentait de le mener en bateau.

_Je suis désolé, mais je n'aime pas trop rapporter ce que les autres ont pu faire. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature.

_C'est tout à votre honneur. Je n'aurais pas aimé que vous le fassiez.

_Pourquoi me l'avoir demandé?

_Juste pour vérifier votre intégrité. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à me répondre, parce que ce n'est pas à vous de le faire. Mais je vais tout de même de garder vos deux mains sur la table, et ne pas me provoquer, en protégeant ce moldu.

Daniel se tourna de nouveau vers Vernon.

_De quoi vous a t-on menacé? Lui demanda t-il.

_De tuer ma femme et mon fils.

_C'est vraiment horrible!

_Vous voyez, je ne pouvais pas refuser. Vous aurez fait pareille si vous aviez été à ma place.

_Oui, bien sûr.

Vernon éprouva un grand soulagement. Le plus dur à présent, était de ne pas montrer sa joie. Il garda le visage fermé, et seul un très léger haussement de ses lèvres le trahit. Ce geste fut néanmoins suffisamment assez rapide, et discret, que peu de personne aurait pu le voir. Finalement, ce Daniel était bien naïf et aussi manipulable que n'importe qui.

_ Si vous saviez comme je regrette de l'avoir fait. J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce gosse.

_Maintenant, ça suffit, s'écria Daniel.

Il n'était peut-être aussi crédule que ça, vu le ton qu'il venait d'employer.

_Pardon?

_Arrêtez avec vos bobards.

_Quels bobards? Tout ce que je viens de vous dire est vrai.

_Décidement, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé. Vous avez toujours pris un malin plaisir à vous moquer et à manipuler les autres à votre avantage. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi fourbe et hypocrite. Ne pensez pas vous en tirer à si bon compte. Pour commencer vous allez me donner le nom de la personne qui vous a donné cette boule.

_Mais, je ne peux pas le faire, les conséquences sur moi et ma famille, pourraient être catastrophiques.

_C'est possible. Mais ce ne sont pas mes problèmes. Vous auriez dû y penser avant de signer un pacte avec le diable.

_Je ne savais pas que j'avais affaire avec le diable. Allez-vous nous protéger, ma famille et moi, si je vous donne son nom?

_Non.

_ Comment pouvez-vous vous moquer de ce qui peut nous arriver.

_Vous en avez fait de même avec votre neveu.

_Puisque je vous dis que je n'étais pas au courant. Combien de fois faudra t-il que le répète?

Daniel savait que Vernon était culotté, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait l'être à ce point. Pour cela, il n'avait même pas à se servir de ses pouvoirs, ce malotru n'en valait pas la peine. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était de le frapper là où ça fait le plus mal, c'est à dire à ses biens matériels, auxquelles il avait toujours été attaché. Il attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sur la main.

_Dis moi, tu ne t'embête pas, la vie est belle pour toi, dit-il en regardant l'objet qu'il venait de prendre. C'est vraiment très joli. Je suppose que ce n'est qu'un simple vase en verre et pas en cristal. Vous ne devez pas avoir les moyens de vous le payer.

_ Pouvez-vous le remettre à sa place.

_Pourquoi? Ça ne vaut rien, pas plus de dix livres.

_Effectivement. C'est le premier cadeau que ma fait ma femme, et j'y tiens beaucoup.

_Je vois, fit Daniel, sans vraiment en tenir compte, puisqu'il lâcha délibérément l'objet. Le vase se retrouva casser en plusieurs morceaux au sol. Qu'est-ce que je peux maladroit.

_Vous l'avez fait exprès.

_Estimez-vous heureux que je n'ai pas fait de même avec votre tête.

Ce pourrait être la prochaine chose que j'ai envie de détruire.

_D'accord, d'accord. Vous avez gagné. Je vais vous dire qui c'est, elle s'appelle Narcissa Malefoy.

Daniel ne savait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir, il ne connaissait personne portant ce nom. Il y avait bien la cousine d'un ami, qui avait le prénom de Narcissa, mais son nom de famille n'était pas Malefoy. Cette dernière aurait pu changer de nom en épousant un certain Lucius Malefoy. Mais cela n expliquait rien, car elle n'aurait de réelles raisons de s'en prendre à Harry Potter. Qu'avait-elle a y gagner? Vernon quant à lui semblait avoir tout à y gagner, au vu de tous ce qu'il avait de beaux et de cher dans son salon.

_Elle ne vous aurez pas plutôt payer pour ça? Demanda t-il innocemment, alors qu'il avait déjà une idée de la réponse.

_Pourquoi me poser la question, alors que vous avez déjà la réponse?

_Parce que je tenais à l'entendre de votre bouche. Que vous assumiez au moins les conséquences de vos gestes.

_Vous allez me transformer en quelque chose de pas naturel?

_Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas? Vous l'auriez mérité, non?

Vernon trembla. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la seule personne qui aurait pu pendre sa défense, ne l'avait toujours pas fait. Non, elle n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Qu'elle culot, après tout, il l'avait bien fait lorsque Narcissa s'en était pris à lui.

_Et vous, lui dit-il. Vous allez le laisser faire?

C'est au moment, où Thomas voulut répliquer, qu'une sonnerie se fit entendre. Ce bruit soudain, fit sursauter les trois personnes présentes, aucunes ne s'était attendu à être interrompues par l'arrivée d'une autre personne. Daniel fut le premier à réagir, il alla regarder discrètement par la fenêtre du salon, tout en faisant comprendre aux deux autres qu'ils devaient rester silencieux. Il reconnu tout de suite les personnes qui se trouvaient devant la porte. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'ils avaient pris tout leur temps pour arriver. Ils auraient dus être là depuis longtemps, seize ans, pour être précis. Il aurait tant voulut, leurs ouvrir la porte, les prendre dans ses bras, leurs dire à quel point ils l'avaient manqués. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant.

_Police. Ouvrez. S'écria Sirius.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça? Lui répondit Remus.

_Parce que les gens ouvrent plus facilement leur porte quand c'est la police qui vient les voir.

_Pas les criminelles. Eux, ils passent par une porte dérobée, ou par une fenêtre.

_Mince,tu as raison. Ouvrez, vous n'avez rien à craindre on n'est pas de la police.

Daniel ne pouvait pas rester, au risque d'être pris pour le méchant de l'histoire, ou pire encore, être reconnu. Mais avant de partir, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se tourna vers Vernon.

_Voilà ce que vous allez faire, une fois que je serais parti. Vous allez lever vous grosses fesses, et vous ouvrez la porte. Vous allez dire à vos visiteurs que vous avez changé d'avis, que vous n'êtes pas digne d'être le tuteur de Harry Potter, que vous renoncez à sa garde.

_Et si je refuse?

_Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je réponde?

Vernon fut pris d'un éclair de lucidité, comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

_Mais je vous reconnaît. Vous êtes..

Daniel le coupa directement. Il n'avait pas pensé que ce Moldu puisse se souvenir de lui après tout ce temps. Il ne devait pas le laisser citer son nom, personne ne le devait.

_Oui, c'est bien moi. Finit-il par dire, afin de clore le débat.

_Vous avez du culot. Vous me reprochez de m'être mal occupé de mon neveu. Mais vous n'avez pas fait mieux, puisque vous l'avez abandonné.

_Contrairement, à vous, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

_Vous vous doutez bien, que je pourrais avertir vos amis, parce que ce sont bien vos amis? Ils ne vont pas aimer que vous ne vouliez pas le voir.

_Certes, mais vous ne le ferez pas.

_Pourquoi, donnez-moi une raison de ne pas le faire.

_En vous donnant de l'argent par exemple? Ne comptez pas trop dessus. Je vais me contenter de tout vous faire oublier, sauf l'ordre que je viens de vous donner, bien entendu. Pressé par le temps, Daniel, jeta le sort d'amnésie aux deux hommes. Il était préférable que personne ne se souvienne de lui. Il s'éclipsa par la porte de dernière, mais ne quitta les lieux, qu'une fois que Harry serait parti en compagnie de ses amis.

Son plan infaillible, ne l'était plus. Il allait devoir en changer. La première chose qu'il devait faire était d'aller voir cette femme, et lui demander des comptes. Il lui ferait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à persister et qu'elle devait laisser Harry Potter tranquille. Ensuite, il pourrait se rendre à Poudlard. Il postulerait à un poste de professeur, de cette façon il aurait toute une année pour convaincre Harry de le suivre dans son école. Cette fois il n'échouerait pas, c'était une question d'honneur.

À suivre chapitre 4: Après quoi on court?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

Vous pouvez toujours me laisser un message, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques constructives.

See you


	4. Après quoi on court

**Chapitre 4: Après quoi on court ?( Pascal Obispo)**

La première chose que vit Harry lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux fut rien du tout, mis à part une profonde et inquiétante obscurité. La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, n'avait aucune source directe ou indirecte de lumière. Il lui était donc impossible de voir quoi que ce soit dans un noir aussi étrange et pénétrant, et par conséquences de savoir où il se trouvait à ce moment. Cela avait à ses yeux rien de rassurant. Il pouvait lui arriver tout et n'importe quoi, il serait parfaitement incapable de se défendre, face à l'adversité invisible. Cet état serait-il temporaire? Finirait-il par retrouver la vue ou non? Il espérait bien que ce soit le cas, en général on ne devient pas aveugle aussi rapidement, du jour au lendemain, il doit bien y avoir des signes précurseurs avant, non?

Il tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir d'entendre un bruit familier, qui pourrait l'aider à se situer. Tout ce qu'il perçut, fut le silence. Cette absence de bruit était plus effrayante que sa présence. Pourquoi n'entendait-il plus rien? Parce qu'il ne se passait rien à côté de lui, ou parce qu'il était devenu sourd? Une fois de plus, il ne pouvait pas le devenir du jour au lendemain, sans qu'il ne se passe quelque chose de particulier. Chose qu'il ne lui était pas arrivé, récemment, parce que si cela avait été le cas, il s'en serait forcément souvenu.

Tout ce dont il se rappelait, était son arrivé au 4 Privet Drive, et son départ, peu de temps après lorsque Sirius et Remus étaient venus le chercher. C'est dans le court laps de temps, qu'il avait pu se passer quelque chose. En vérité, son séjour imposé chez son oncle, avait été un peu plus long, deux jours pour être précis. Comment avait-il pu tout oublier? D'accord, il lui était arrivé dans le passé, d'avoir comme des absences, mais que sur quelques minutes tout au plus, pas sur quarante huit heures. Par conséquences, il y avait de forte probabilité qu'un incident ce soit produit, à savoir lequel. La seule personne qui aurait pu lui venir en aide, et lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, était son oncle. Il était, bien évidemment, hors de question, de retourner chez lui, afin de lui poser la question. Surtout de la façon, dont ce dernier, s'était débarrassé de lui, en le jetant presque à la rue, avec ses bagages, tout en précisant, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir de sa vie. Dans un sens ce n'était pas plus mal, surtout que lui aussi n'avait pas vraiment envie lui non plus. Mais cela ne ressoudait en rien sa situation, et il ne saurait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé. Rien dans le meilleur des cas et quelque chose de grave, dans le pire.

Il ne devait compter que sur lui même pour avoir une réponse.

Tous les efforts qu'il fit le fut en vain, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Quant à Sirius ou Remus, ils auraient très bien pu tout lui dire. Mais aucun des deux ne se donna la peine de le faire. Ils auraient eus bien du mal à lui expliquer que son oncle l'avait sacrifier, pour gagner beaucoup d'argent, puisqu'il l'avait quasiment vendu à une parfaite inconnue. Il avait même posé le vice, à en faire de même avec Thomas, lorsque ce dernier était venu pour le chercher. Cela l'aurait sans nul doute traumatisé. Le mieux, afin de lui éviter une dépression nerveuse, était de ne lui rien dire, tout en espérant qu'il ne se souvienne de rien par lui même. Harry finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne pourrait peut-être plus avoir accès à ce chapitre de son passé. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, de toute façon, il ne se passait jamais rien de notable lorsqu'il était hébergé par la famille Dursley.

Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer que sur le présent, afin de savoir où il se trouvait. Normalement, il devait être chez son parrain, étant donné que c'est dans cette direction vers laquelle il était parti, une fois qu'il était sorti définitivement de la maison de son oncle. Sa vue finit par s'habituer au peu de lumière présente dans la pièce. Mais il ne reconnut pas sa chambre. La pièce était un peu plus grande, et les meubles n'étaient pas disposés de la même façon. Où pouvait-il bien être? Puis il se rappela que Sirius avait préféré le conduire dans un lieu plus sûr, à savoir la maison de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Thomas. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Qu'aurait-il pu lui arriver là-bas? Rien, étant donné que peu de personne en connaissait l'adresse. Ce qui était totalement vrai dans un sens. Et faux, puis que Narcissa Malefoy, était une black de par sa naissance, et elle pouvait s'y rendre à n'importe quel moment de la journée, ou de la nuit. Chose qu'elle avait même fait, en espérant y trouver son fils, et de le ramener chez elle. Si elle ne le fit pas, c'était uniquement parce Draco n'y était plus, puisqu'il était parti dans le but de retrouver et libérer et de délivrer Harry de sa famille Dire qu'il était le premier à l'avoir fait, et aussi le dernier à être arrivé à destination, pile au moment où tout le monde sortaient de la maison. Il ne sut, lui non plus, ce qui s'y était passé. Il était préférable qu'il l'ignore. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il essaye de se venger sur sa mère, ou qu'il puisse lui dire que Harry était désormais en sécurité. En aucun cas elle ne devait pas savoir qu'il n'était plus chez son oncle, afin qu'elle ne cherche pas à le retrouver.

* * *

Les premiers jours, Harry se sentit fatigué, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été dans le passé, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il dormait pourtant plus de huit heures, et faisait même des longues siestes l'après-midi. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment, puisqu'il comptait sur tout ce temps libre, afin de réviser et de rattraper tout le retard qu'il avait accumulé dans ses études. Il ne devait pas oublier son objectif, passer l'examen d'entrée de l'école des fondateurs, et tant qu'à faire, le réussir. Il devait leur prouver qu'il en était parfaitement capable. Il n'était pas plus bête, que les autres. Il avait donc toutes ses chances, à condition bien évidemment de s'en donner les moyens.

Réviser, lire et relire, tous les livres qu'il avait à sa portée, était certes un peu lassant, mais obligatoire. Il n'avait pas pensé avoir accumulé autant de connaissance en seulement six ans d'étude, pas plus qu'il n'aurait imaginé être capable de tout retenir. Hermione, avait su le faire, alors pourquoi pas lui? Au début, ce fut tout de même laborieux, il avait du mal à tout comprendre, à tout assimiler. Il fut même, lors de passage à vide, tenter de tout laisser tomber. Il lui suffisait d'imaginer le visage triomphant du professeur McGonagall, pour retrouver la motivation nécessaire. Il était hors de question de lui donner la moindre satisfaction, son honneur était en jeu. Et il y tenait beaucoup à son honneur. Grâce à sa détermination sans faille, il finit par trouver une solution, qu'il avait plus ou moins copié sur celle de Hermione. Les résultats ne se firent pas attendre, puisqu'en trois semaines, il avait comblé ses plus grosses lacunes. Certes il n'en savait pas encore autant que son amie, mais avec le temps, il finirait bien par en savoir autant qu'elle, voir plus, on ne sait jamais.

Il crut naïvement, que le plus difficile était dernière lui. En effet, la pratique de la magie, ne lui avait jamais posé le moindre problème. Certes, il n'avait jamais été un génie, et n'avait pas autant de talent que certain. Mais en général, il se débrouillait mieux que la plupart des camarades. Lancer un sort n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Il devait juste se concentrer, ne pas se tromper dans la formule, et le tour était joué. En bref c'était relativement simple, en comparaison, aux autres matières qu'il devait réviser, comme la réalisation d'une potion, par exemple.

Il se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pouvoirs. Au début, il pensait que c'était dû à une fatigue passagère, que les choses finiraient par s'améliorer d'elles même, qu'il ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut le contraire. Plus le temps passait, et plus il avait du mal à lancer le moindre sortilège. Le plus souvent il n'obtenait pas, voir jamais, le résultat obtenu. Il se mis à douter des ses capacités, et à se demander s'il devait continuer puisqu'il était incapable de se servir de sa magie. Le mieux ne serait-il pas de tout abandonner, et de retourner dans le monde normal, afin d'y avoir une vie banale? Et que pourrait-il y faire? Il ne savait rien faire d'autre, et n'avait rien appris d'autre depuis qu'il avait intégré Poudlard. Il était face à une impasse et ce quelque soit la décision qu'il prendrait.

Par pudeur, et surtout par honte, il fit tout son possible pour que personne ne puisse se douter de quelque chose. Il ne parla de ses problèmes à personnes, de peur d'être jugé, ou pire encore de susciter de la pitié. Touts les prétextes étaient bons pour ne pas à avoir à lancer des sorts, il était fatigué, il avait mal quelque part, il avait faim, il avait un livre à lire, qu'il y avait trop de bruit et que cela le gênait dans sa concentration. Tous ceci n'étaient que des mensonges, et il se doutait bien qu'un jour, il serait à court d'argument. Cela ne pourrait pas durer éternellement non plus, tout avait une fin, y compris la patience Thomas. Ce dernier avait la gentillesse de prendre de son temps pour l'aider dans ses révisions, tout ce qu'il demandait en échange, était qu'il fasse ce qu'il lui demandait, sinon cela à rien. A bout de patience, il lui donna comme exercice de créer un patronus. Certes ce n'était pas quelque chose de simple, mais Harry en était parfaitement capable, pour preuve, il avait pu le faire lorsqu'il n'avait que treize ans. Peu de personne pouvait en dire de même. Cette fois, il ne trouva aucune excuse pour ne pas obéir. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, était de ce concentrer sur un moment de sa vie, au cours du quel il avait été vraiment heureux. Une fois qu'il l'aurait choisi, il ne lui restait plus qu'à agiter sa baguette, et de prier pour que cela fonctionne. Il crut un moment avoir réussit, étant donné qu'un petit nuage de fumée s'était échappé de sa baguette. Il s'attendait donc à ce qu'il se transforme en un cerf, puisque c'était ce qui se passait normalement. Pas cette fois ci, le nuage disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il remarqua tout de suite la déception dans le regard de son professeur, qui ne lui fit pas de reproche, ni de réflexion. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu lui donner ce qu'il voulait, et d'avoir échoué aussi lamentablement. Il décida donc d'insister un peu, avec un peu de chance, il arriverait peut-être à obtenir un résultat plus probant. Dans un sens, il ne pouvait pas faire pire. Il se concentra de nouveau, choisissant avec soin, un autre souvenir heureux, celui qu'il avait pris avant ne l'était peut-être pas assez. C'est à ce moment qu'une vitre explosa. Étrange, étant donné qu'il ne l'avait même pas visée. Il devait pourtant être responsable de cela, puisqu'il avait été le seul dans cette pièce à avoir lancé un sort.

_ Désolé dit-il, avant que son professeur ne lui fasse de réflexion.

_Ce n'est pas grave. Répare les dégâts, et recommence.

Rien de plus facile, puisque n'importe qui pouvait le faire, même un débutant. Un simple geste, avec la bonne formule, et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Non seulement, les bouts de verre restèrent sur le sol, mais d'autres vitres subirent le même sort. En quelques secondes, toutes les fenêtres encore intactes finirent cassées.

_Harry, lui demanda son professeur, soudainement très inquiet, quelque chose ne va pas?

_Non, non. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien.

Ce qui était totalement faux. Il se doutait que Thomas n'était pas bête au point de le croire, il devait bien se douter de quelques chose. Pourtant il tenait à garder son secret pour lui. Il ne devait en aucun cas dévoiler ses faiblesses. Il tenait à ce que l'on garde de lui l'image de quelqu'un de fort et de déterminé. Et surtout, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait lui avouer, alors qu'il n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps.

_Ce n'est pas vrai Harry, tout ne va pas bien. Tu n'aurais pas un peu de mal à contrôler tes pouvoirs?

Que répondre à ça? Il pouvait continuer à nier la vérité. Dire qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit dernière ou qu'il était légèrement grippé. Ce qui ne servirait à rien, étant donné que son professeur avait tout deviné. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus dérangeant, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas si surpris que ça, c'était presque comme si il s'y attendait.

_D'accord, c'est ça. Mais comment tu as fait pour le deviner? Je n'en ai parlé à personne.

_Je ne le savais pas… C'est juste que ton attitude de ses derniers jours, m'a fait penser que tu pourrais avoir ce genre de problème.

Thomas semblait perturbé. Quant à la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner, elle n'était pas convaincante. Elle l'aurait sans doute été, s'il avait montré une once d'étonnement. On avait presque l'impression qu'il s'y attendait, mais cela n'avait pas de sens? Comment aurait-il pu se douter d'une telle chose? À moins qu'il n'en sache plus qu'il ne veut le dire.

_Non, cela ne l'est pas. Tu n'as rien deviné, parce que tu le savais déjà.

_Oui, et non en même temps.

_Tu ne peux pas être plus clair?

_Je le craignais, après ce qu'il s'est passé chez ton oncle.

_Mais il ne s'est rien passé là-bas? Non.

_Je suis désolé, mais il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose.

_Vraiment? Et tu comment tu peux le savoir? Ce n'est pas toi qui es venu m'y chercher, c'est Sirius et Remus qui l'on fait.

Thomas soupira. Il aurait préféré ne rien dévoiler. Mais à se stade, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il en avait trop dit, et Harry méritait de connaître la vérité. Il lui demanda de s'asseoir, et de ne pas l'interrompre. Il lui dit tout ce qu'il savait au sujet des cristaux qui avaient été présents dans la boulle à neige, ainsi que tous les effets secondaires possible. Il lui expliqua comment son oncle était entré en leur possession, sans oublier le rôle que la mère de Draco avait joué dans l'histoire. Il lui parla même du chantage que Vernon avait fait sur lui, et le fait qu'il lui avait demandé beaucoup l'argent contre sa libération. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé après, parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Harry ne remit pas la parole de son professeur en doute. Ce dernier n'était pas du genre à inventer des histoires, aussi étranges et farfelues que celles-ci. Il ne lui avait jamais menti sur des sujets aussi important. Maintenant il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé, et dans un sens, il se sentait soulagé de ne plus être dans l'ignorance. Mais ce qu'il n'apprécia pas, c'est qu'une fois de plus, on lui avait caché la vérité. Il était assez grand pour tout entendre, et il n'avait plus à être protégé de la sorte. Au moins, il savait pourquoi il avait autant de mal pour lancer un sort. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par contre, c'était comment il allait faire pour garder sa place à Poudlard, et continuer ses études, si jamais il décidait de les continuer.

_Est-ce que ce sera permanent? Demanda t-il dans l'espoir que cela ne soit pas le cas.

_J'aimerai pouvoir te répondre oui, mais en vérité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tu dois être le premier à avoir été exposé aux cristaux aussi longtemps, et à avoir survécu.

_Mais je ne peux pas rester comme ça moi. Je vais avoir besoin de mes pouvoirs à la rentrée.

_Je vais faire mon possible pour trouver une solution. Mais je ne peux rien te promettre.

_Cela peut rester entre nous? Pour le moment, je préférais que les autres ne soient pas au courant.

Demande légitime de la part de Harry. Il était déjà difficile de ne plus pouvoir se servir de sa magie. Cela le serait encore plus, si les autres éprouvaient de la pitié envers lui.

_Ce n'était pas dans mon intention.

_Merci. Dis, tu ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose, pour réparer mes bêtises. Avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

_Ah oui, pardon.

Thomas se concentra, agita sa baguette, tout en prononçant la bonne incantation. Étrangement, il ne se passa rien. Tous les débris de verre qui étaient sur le sol, y restèrent. C'était comme si il n'avait rien fait. Il ne comprit pas son échec, étant donné que l'opération était d'une simplicité enfantine, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait faire ça, sauf lui visiblement. Il recommença une autre fois, avec l'espoir d'y arriver, et rata encore une fois.

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour le faire? S'écria Harry un peu détendu, dépêche toi un peu.

_C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela n'a pas fonctionné.

_Comment ça tu l'as fait? Tout serait devenu à la normal si cela avait été le cas. Essaye encore.

Toutes les autres tentatives finirent de la même façon, par une défaite. Ce qui n'aurait jamais dû arriver à moins que Harry ne soit pas la seule victime des cristaux. Sauf qu'il avait été le seul à avoir été en leur contact. Il devait donc être le seul à en subir les conséquences. Sauf que son professeur ne semblait pas en mesure de lancer un sort facile. C'était comme s'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs. Ce dernier, essaya d'autre sort, afin de se rassurer, aucun ne marcha, même les plus simples et les plus faciles. L'explication la plus logique était qu'il n'ait plus ses pouvoirs, et que ces derniers avaient étés récupérés par son élève. Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, il avait autant de mal à les contrôler. Garder le silence n'était plus possible, puisqu'il fallait demander de l'aide à une autre personne. Quelqu'un devait bien les réparer ses fenêtres, sinon la pièce ne serait plus protégée du climat extérieur, comme le vent ou la pluie. Harry décida de confier cette tache, en la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance pour cela, c'est à dire Sirius. Ce dernier devait avoir quelque chose au sujet de la magie noire. Normalement il avait déjà entendu parler de ses cristaux, et qu'il devait savoir ce qui fallait faire pour en annuler les effets. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas vraiment le cas. Il ne savait rien à ce sujet, et cela dépassait de loin ses connaissances et ses capacités. Il ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient. Cependant, il promit de faire toutes les recherches nécessaire, il avait à sa disposition suffisamment assez de livre sur la magie noir, il y trouverait forcément une solution, lorsqu'il les aurait tous lus. Ce qui lui prendrait un certain temps. En attendant, Harry ne devait plus se servir de ses pouvoirs, au risque de déclencher de nouveaux dégâts. Il devrait aussi se passer des cours de métamorphoses. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de continuer à suivre ceux que Severus lui donnait, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour faire des potions. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'ex professeur, se montre aussi sévère et intransigeant. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Non seulement, Severus ne lui hurlait plus dessus, mais il fit preuve de patience et de gentillesse, comme quoi tout est possible, même l'inimaginable. Comme il était moins anxieux, et plus stressé, il ne se trompait presque plus. Il lui arrivait même de mettre les bons ingrédient, au bon moment. Il fit beaucoup de progrès, pas assez pour dépasser le niveau de Hermione, mais pour il s'en rapprochait chaque jour d'avantage. Cela eut pour mérite, de lui redonner confiance en lui.

Bien que son emploi du temps soit chargé, il essayait de prendre, de temps en temps, une pause bien méritée. Il avait besoin de souffler un peu, et de se changer les idées. Il n'était pas une machine non plus. Normalement, personne ne devait lui reprocher. Pourtant Hermione, le lui fit remarquer, tout en le réprimandant. Elle avait constaté qu'il avait délaissé certains cours, et qu'il ne travaillait pas assez ses sorts. Thomas faisait preuve de laxisme, parce qu'il lui laissait trop de temps libre. On ne doit pas se prélasser lorsqu'à un concours à passer dans moins de six moins.

_C'est marrant, parce qu'il vient de me dire le contraire. Il trouve que je travaille trop.

_Vraiment? Rassure-moi, il est bien au courant?

_De quoi?

_Que tu comptes passer l'examen pour entrer à l'école des fondateurs.

_Euh. Non.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

_Comment veux-tu qu'il puisse t'aider efficacement?

_Pour qu'il se sentirait obligé de passer plus de temps avec moi?

_En quoi est-ce mal?

_Il n'a pas que cela à faire non plus. Il a aussi son travail à L'O.M.S, il doit préparer la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Et puis il peut bien aussi passer du temps avec Natacha.

Hermione, avait complètement oublié que la grossesse du professeur Lupin, ne passait pas très bien. Elle était de plus en plus fatiguée, et n'avait plus la force de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle faisait régulièrement des chutes de tension, et depuis elle avait été contrainte de rester allongée le plus longtemps possible. Quelqu'un devait rester à ses côtés, afin de prendre soin d'elle, et de lui éviter tout effort.

_Si tu veux, je peux le faire à sa place.

_C'est vraiment gentil, mais je pense ne pas avoir besoin de ton aide. Je m'en sort très bien.

_D'accord. Puisque tu le dis. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre, si tu rates ton concours.

Harry s'en voulait de vexer son amie de cette façon. Il aurait accepter son aide, s'il en avait été capable. Par chance, les choses finirent par s'arranger, enfin pour lui. En effet, Draco, qui avait finalement été mis dans la confidence. Il jura et promis de ne pas aller se plaindre à sa mère, afin que cette dernière reste dans l'ignorance. Il avait lui aussi cherché dans un de ses livres, il en possédé, beaucoup trop, à ce sujet. La solution était certes temporaire, mais elle avait pour mérite de dépanner, en attendant d'en avoir une autre, plus permanente. Grâce à cela, Harry pourrait de nouveau lancer des sorts. Il devait pour cela, avoir sur lui un peu de pierre de lune, qui avait la seule chose capable de diminuer ses pouvoirs, sans les annuler. Afin que cela soit le plus discret possible, les pierres seraient inséré sur des boucles d'oreille. C'était discret, puisqu'il pouvait les cacher avec ses cheveux. Une chance qu'il ne soit pas encore chauve.

Il put reprendre une activité normale, et tous les cours qu'il ne pouvait plus suivre. Il maîtrisait de nouveau ses pouvoirs, et lancer des sorts. En une semaine, il fit beaucoup de progrès sous l'œil bienveillant de son parrain lors des cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Thomas étant incapable d'assurer cette fonction, et pour lui aucune solution ne fut trouver, il allait devoir faire avec, ou plutôt sans. Les cours de métamorphose, furent confiés à Alexandre. Ce dernier avait exercé à ce poste, après avoir été renvoyé de L'O.M.S, pour des motifs qu'il préféra ne pas divulguer. Harry ne lui posa pas la question, cela ne le regardait pas. Il n'allait pas envie d'entrer dans la vie privée de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que très peu, et qui ne semblait pas avoir envie d'en parler. Il n'avait jamais vu cette matière de cette façon, pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à la trouver facile, et à l'apprécier. Au point de regretter que ce ne soit pas lui son professeur à Poudlard. Il n'aurait jamais accumulé autant de lacunes dans ce domaine, si cela avait été le cas.

 **À suivre chapitre 5: La beauté du geste**

Merci de lire mon histoire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plait.

Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, ou pas, c'est vous qui voyez.

 **See you pour la suite.**


	5. La beauté du geste

**Chapitre 5: La beauté du geste (Gérard De Palmas) **

_Harry, s'écria Hermione, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

La jeune fille venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait son ami. Ce dernier était tranquillement assis, et consultait un livre de sortilège. Il était vraiment assidu dans ses études, et commençait même à prendre un peu d'avance pour ses prochains cours.

_Je révise, répondit-il, un peu pris de court et surpris de la demande de son amie.

_Tu devrais faire une pause.

_Pourquoi? Je croyais que je ne travaillais pas assez?

_Effectivement, on ne travail jamais assez. Mais il faut aussi manger, et c'est l'heure de déjeuner.

_Plus tard. Je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment.

_Mais c'est prêt. Et tout le monde t'attend.

_Comment ça tout le monde?

_Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Ginny, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande, Hagrid, Le professeur Dumbledore, Olivier, Maugrey,…

La liste était bien longue. Heureusement que le manoir Salinger, possédait une grande salle à manger, avec une grande table, afin que tous puissent le faire en même temps et au même endroit.

_Pourquoi sont-ils tous là? Demanda t-il étonné.

_Parce que c'est ton anniversaire, bêta!

_Mais ils ne seraient pas en un peu en avances? C'est demain.

_Ah bon? Tu es né en août?

_Bah non.

_Dans ce cas c'est bien aujourd'hui. On est le 31 juillet.

_Déjà?

Harry avait été tellement absorbé par ses révisions, qu'il en avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il venait d'avoir dix sept ans, et qu'à présent, il était majeur. Dans son monde à lui, seulement, légalement selon la loi des Moldus, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce qui n'avait à ses yeux pas la moindre valeur. Il referma son livre, sans oublier de laisser un marque page, afin de reprendre où il s'était arrêté. Il se leva, et suivit son amie. Il allait revoir toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, sa véritable famille, ceux qui lui rendaient son amour et le comprenaient. Passer du temps avec eux, lui ferait du bien, et l'aiderait a ses changer les idées. C'est tout ce qu'il attendait de leur part. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir que la décoration de la salle à manger était simple, sans aucune fioriture, ni aucun tape à l'œil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'autant de personne ait fait le déplacement, uniquement, pour venir fêter son anniversaire. Il se rendit compte à quel point il avait des amis, des personnes sur qui il pouvait compter, et qui l'aimait suffisamment pour vouloir passer du temps avec lui. Il s'installa à la place d'honneur de la table, un peu gêné d'être le centre d'attention de tous. Il n'aimait pas trop être mis en valeur de cette façon, mais il préféra ne rien dire, de peur de passer pour un ingrat. Ce qu'il n'était pas. Il appréciait à sa juste valeur, l'attention qu'on pouvait lui portait, et qui lui faisait cruellement défaut dans sa véritable famille. Au moins, il n'était plus obligé de les supporter, ni de les voir, étant donné que son véritable tuteur était Sirius.

C'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que le déjeuner commença. Ron prit tout naturellement place à la droite de Harry, et Hermione à sa gauche. Le service, fut assuré par quatre elfes de maison. Ces derniers n'avaient aucune ressemblance avec Dobby. Ils portaient des costumes, noir et blanc, relativement bien taillés. Ils n'avaient pas non plus, l'air de chien battu, et avançaient la tête droit, avec un sourire non forcé aux lèvres. Personne ne semblait vraiment choqué de leur voir se déplacer, et déposer les assiettes devant chaque convives. Sauf Hermione. Cette vue la révolta et lui coupa instantanément l'appétit. Elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir pris ses badges avec elle. Ceux de l'association qu'elle avait créée, plusieurs années auparavant, et qui ne comptait que très peu de membres à son actif. Elle avait toujours pensé que la famille Salinger, valait mieux que les autres familles, dites pures, et qu'aucun de ses membres ne s'adonnait à cette forme d'esclavagiste. Visiblement, elle s'était trompée. Elle en avait la preuve sous ses yeux. Il était pour elle, hors de question, de cautionner ce genre de dérive, et par conséquences de manger ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. Pourtant le plat était bien présenté, et sentait bon.

_Pourquoi tu ne pas manges pas? lui demanda Ron, la bouche pleine.

_Je ne peux pas.

_Pourquoi? Je croyais que tu aimais le saumon?

_Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point je suis dégoûtée.

_Tu es végétarienne à présent?

_Euh non.

_Dans ce cas tu n'a aucune raison de ne pas manger.

_Non. Je n'en ai pas envie.

_Donne-moi ta part dans ce cas.

_Non plus.

_Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche? Il ne faut pas gâcher la nourriture, ce n'est pas bien, surtout quand c'est bon.

_As-tu au moins conscience de ce qu'il se passe en ce moment?

_Il ne se passe rien de particulier.

_Tu es aveugle? Tu as bien vu qui fait le service?

_Oui. Des elfes de maison. Et alors?

_Et cela ne te choque pas?

_Pourquoi? Qu'il y a t'il de si choquant?

_Le fait de contribuer à l'esclavage par exemple. As-tu seulement conscience que ce tu dévores aussi vite, a dû être préparé dans la douleur et la sueur. Comment peux-tu te goinfrer? Comment peux-tu être aussi insensible face à leur détresse.

_Ils n'ont pas l'air de souffrir.

_Ne te fies pas à ce que tu peux voir. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont le sourire aux lèvres, qu'ils sont heureux. Ils doivent travailler toute la journée, et sûrement tous les jours de la semaine. Est-ce que tu trouves cela normal? Pas moi. C'est révoltant. Il est largement temps de faire quelque chose pour leur venir en aide, de ne plus les exploiter, de ne ….

_Plus les obliger à manger les restes.

La personne qui venait de parler n'était pas Ron. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit, ni ouvert la bouche. La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'un elfe de maison était juste à coté d'elle. Elle était tellement concentrée sur son monologue interminable, qu'elle ne l'avait même pas entendu arriver.

_Parce qu'on vous oblige à manger les restes? Lui demanda Hermione, choquée qu'on puisse rabaisser quelqu'un à ce point. Qui peut-être aussi cruel pour vous forcer à faire ça?

_Vous!

_Comment ça moi? Je n'ai rien fait de tel.

_Alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien mangé?

_Parce que je veux que vous ne soyez plus exploité par les riches. Que vous ayez des conditions de travail acceptable.

_Et pour cela, vous refusez de manger ce que j'ai eu autant de mal à faire.

_J'en étais sûre. Vous vous faites bien exploiter.

_Comment ça?

_Vous êtes contraint de faire un travail qui ne vous plait pas.

_Comment ça?

_Mais, vous venez de dire que vous vous êtes donné du mal pour le faire.

_Ce n'est qu'une expression.

_Vous n'auriez pas préféré faire autre chose?

_Mendier par exemple?

_Non, bien sûr que non. Mais vous pourriez faire quelque chose de plus valorisant.

_En quoi cuisiner et servir, serait dégradant? Personne ne m'a obligé à le faire.

_Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voudrai juste que vous soyez traité comme vous le méritez. Vous êtes au moins payé pour ce que vous faites.

_Oui.

_Vraiment?

_Je gagne deux Gallions ….

_Deux Gallions? C'est tout? Hermione, ne pensait pas qu'une personne puisse être aussi mal payé. Comment peux-tu être aussi avare? dit-elle à Thomas écœurée par tant de radinerie. C'est à peine le prix d'un billet de cinéma, à la seule condition que leur statut leur permette de bénéficier d'un tarif réduit.

_C'est pour une heure de travail que je les gagne, répliqua l'elfe de maison, fort mécontent de se faire couper la parole, d'une façon aussi grossière. Comment avez pu croire que je pouvais être si mal payé. De plus mon maître, monsieur Thomas, m'a toujours traité correctement, ne m'a jamais rabaissé, ni insulté. Pourquoi vous le faites vous?

_Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas vous vexer monsieur.

Hermione se sentit un peu bête d'avoir aussi mal jugé son professeur. Elle le connaissait, elle devait donc savoir qu'il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Elle s'était contentée d'agir sur un coup de tête. Elle devait faire quelque chose, afin de prouver à l'elfe de maison à quel point elle était sincère lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée. Elle décida de goûter le plat, elle le trouva bon, bien qu'un peu refroidi. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, cela n'aurait pas été le cas, si elle n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps.

_C'est très bon, dit-elle à l'elfe de maison, et ce sans la moindre arrière pensée.

Ron quant à lui était resté sur l'histoire des deux Gallions de l'heure. C'était relativement bien payé, et le travail ne semblait pas aussi pénible que ça finalement.

_Thomas, tu n'aurais pas besoin d'un elfe de maison de plus, par hasard?

Ce qui fit le silence autour de lui. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui.

_Ben quoi? C'est super bien payé comme travail.

_Non. Je suis désolé Ron, mais pour le moment, je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre.

Ce fut le seul incident notable de tout le repas. Fin enfin le désert, et le gâteau avait bien dix sept bougies. Harry les souffla, pendant que tous ses amis lui chantaient bon anniversaire, plus ou moins juste. Enfin faux pour la plupart d'entre eux, mais ce n'était pas si grave que cela. Le plus important étaient qu'ils étaient tous là pour lui souhaiter.

Vient enfin la distribution des cadeaux. Toutes les personnes présentes lui donnèrent comme présent, une simple enveloppe. Il ne reçut rien d'autre. Il ne s'y était pas attendu à ça. De toute évidence, on venait de lui offrir de l'argent, parce que rien d'autre ne pouvait tenir dans une simple enveloppe. Il ne doutait pas à quel point il était loin de la vérité. Il ne découvrit pas tout de suite le sens caché, ni le véritable cadeau. Il dut toutes les ouvrir, pour se rendre compte qu'elles contenaient une unique pièce en forme d'étoile. Ce qu'il avait devant lui, était tout simplement les pièces d'un puzzle. Ce n'est qu'une fois reconstitué, qu'il sut ce que ses amis lui avait offert. Une semaine de vacances à Barcelone en Espagne, avec la personne de son choix. Nul doute que la personne en question, serait Draco. Il ne pensait pas pourvoir être plus gâté, qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir quelque chose qui lui ferait encore plus plaisir. Une fois de plus, il se trompa. Il découvrit un autre présent, deux places pour la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch, qui comme par hasard, devait de dérouler en Espagne, et plus précisément à Barcelone. Ce qui expliqua le choix de la destination.

_Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est trop.

_Bien sûr que si, répliqua Hermione. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es vraiment reposé?

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il ne se souvenait même pas l'avoir vraiment fait.

_Mais je croyais que je ne travaillais pas assez.

Hermione rougit, après tout c'était elle qui lui avait reproché de ne pas être assez assidu dans ses études. Elle n'avait pas pensé, qu'il l'ait prise autant au pied de la lettre, et qu'il puisse autant s'épuiser.

_Tu dois aussi te ménager, sinon tu ne pourras jamais tenir. Et changer d'air te fera le plus grand bien.

La jeune fille avait raison, et il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas accepter. Ce qu'il fit, sans oublier de remercier personnellement tous ses amis, d'avoir eu la bonne idée de se cotiser, afin de lui faire un plus gros cadeau. Il leur promit de bien en profiter, et de leur envoyer des cartes postales de la-bas.

* * *

La première chose que firent Harry et Draco, lorsqu'ils descendirent du train qui les avait conduit à leur destination, fut de se rendre directement à leur hôtel. Le voyage, les avait épuisés. Ils avaient hâtes d'aller se coucher et de dormir un peu. L'établissement, d'une taille modeste, ne possédait aucune étoile, n'était pas renommé non plus. Le décor était simple sans aucune fioriture superflu et inutile. Leur chambre était petite, et propre. Au centre se trouvait un lit pour deux personnes, avec un dessus de lit marron claire, ainsi qu'une armoire, une table et deux chaises. Au fond, se trouvait une minuscule salle de bain. Au moins la fenêtre donnait sur la mer, ce qui leur permettrait de le voir le matin lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, et le soir au moment de se coucher. Ce qu'ils firent, après avoir posé leurs valises. Ils rangeraient leur affaire plus tard.

Ils se levèrent tard le lendemain et parfaitement reposées aussi. Ils firent leur toilettes, mirent des vêtements plus confortable et léger, puis allèrent prendre leur premier petit déjeuner, face à la mer, sur la terrasse d'un café. Ils furent séduits par le bruit des vagues se jetant dans la mer, par le calme et la sérénité des lieux. Ils arrivèrent même à faire abstraction du bruit et du tapage, fait par les nombreux touristes présents eux aussi ce jour là. Tout ce qui comptait, qui était le plus important à leurs yeux, étaient d'être ensembles, dans leur bulle. D'être anonymes dans cette foule d'inconnu, sans que personne ne les regarde vraiment, ne le juge, les laissant vivre tout simplement leur vie. Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent. C'étaient si agréable de se laisser aller, de tout lâcher, de tout oublier, de profiter.

Le lendemain, ils décidèrent de se levèrent plus tôt. De cette façon, il pourrait visiter la ville, et profiter de la fraîcheur matinal. Les après midi, ils faisaient une petite sieste à l'abri du soleil dans leur chambre. LEe temps était trop lourd, est la chaleur trop pesante, pour qu'ils puissent faire autre chose. Ils attendait le début de la soirée, pour se rendre sur la plage. Ils pourraient bronzer un peu, ils pourraient même se baigner dans la mer. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment nager, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire, puisqu'ils n'iraient pas très loin non plus. Ils préférèrent rester là où ils avaient pied. C'était agréables de sentir l'eau chaude de la mer leur caresser les mollets. Ils se contèrent de marcher le long de la plage, tout en s'éclaboussant de temps en temps, et de se courir après, tout en laissant leur joie s'exprimer. Ils tombèrent plusieurs fois, il burent aussi la tasse, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de recommencer. Le soir, ils dînèrent, tout en profitant du couché de soleil. Ils se couchaient ensuite très fatigués de leur si longue journée, et heureux d'avoir pu profiter de chaque instant.

La fin de leur semaine arriva bien trop vite. Certes ils étaient content de pouvoir assister à une finale de coupe d'Europe, mais après ils devraient partir et retrouver leur petite routine quotidienne. Ils se rendirent au stade avec beaucoup d'avances. Les places qu'ils avaient n'étant pas numérotées, ils devaient être présents tôt afin de ne pas être trop mal placés. Ils restèrent de longues heures debout avant de pouvoir enfin prendre place, et de s'asseoir enfin.

La cérémonie commença lorsque tout le monde fut entré, et que la nuit était tombée. Le spectacle pouvait commencer. Plusieurs personnes arrivèrent en courrant sur le stade. Elles tenaient un drapeau jaune ou rouge dans la main. Peu de temps après la carte de l'Europe apparut, avant de se transformer en drapeau Espagnol, puis catalan. Ils assistèrent ensuite à un spectacle de flamenco, à une reconstitution des corridas, ponctués de olé enflammées du publique. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'assister à ce genre de choses, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Cela leur permit de découvrir une autre culture, et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir en seulement six jours.

Vient enfin le moment tant attendu par les milliers de fan présents ce soir là. L'arrivée des deux équipes, qui allaient se disputer le titre de champion d'Europe. Ce serait L'Angleterre contre L'Espagne. La surprise, était de voir le pays organisateur arriver à un tel niveau de la compétition. Certes, les joueurs n'étaient pas trop mauvais, mais ils n'avaient pas les mêmes qualités que d'autres, qui pour des raisons mystérieuses s'étaient fait rapidement éliminés dès le premier match. Les esprits chagrins, criaient au complot. Les Espagnols avaient été largement avantagés par le publique, qui en toute logique, avait plus encouragés leur compatriote, plus qu'il ne l'avait fait avec toutes les autres équipes. Harry et Draco espérèrent que cela n'allait pas découragés leur propre équipe, surtout que l'un d'entre eux, avait été pour un moment, un de leur camarade de classe à Poudlard.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent enfin. Les deux équipes n'avaient pas le même niveau, l'une était nettement supérieur à l'autre. Paradoxalement, ce ne serait peut être pas la meilleur qui gagnerait ce soir. Les Espagnols, bien que moins performants, ayant une façon de jouer plus chaotique. Mais ils étaient littéralement portés par la majorité des personnes présentes. N'importe qui aurait pu se retrouver déstabilisé par autant de chauvinisme. C'est exactement ce qui arriva à l'équipe adverse. Les Anglais avaient du mal à se concentrer, à faire la moindre passe. Olivier n'était que l'ombre du lui même. Il donnait l'impression de n'avoir jamais pratiqué ce sport de sa vie, si bien qu'il ne réussit pas à bloquer les balles. C'était comme si il n'était pas présent. C'est totalement impuissant, qu'il regardait ses camarades tenter vainement de rattraper le score sans jamais y arriver. Leur seule et unique chance de se rattraper et de sauver leur honneur était d'attraper le vif d'or avant que leur concurrent ne marque suffisamment assez de point pour pouvoir gagner sans cet avantage. Cela semblait facile en théorie, sauf que l'attrapeur de l'Espagne, avait un capital sympathique non négligeable. Un certain Raphaël Danal. Ce dernier aurait bien été bête de ne pas en profiter. Il pourrait même narguer son collègue d'en face, se moquer de lui et de sans non popularité. Au début Harry, l'avait détesté avec autant de force que les autres semblaient l'aimer. Il s'attendait à ce que le joueur se pavane devant ses fans, et ne fasse rien d'autre. Il fut très surpris par sa réaction et son attitude. D'un simple geste, il avait réussit à faire taire la majorité des fan en délire. Qui aurait cru qu'il allait se montrer fair play et respectueux envers ses adversaires. Son niveau de jeu était bien meilleur que celui de ses coéquipiers. Il avait la souplesse, la dextérité et l'élégance, que peu avait, et que beaucoup lui enviait. Il ne se montra ni hautain, ni arrogant. Il manifesta pas sa joie, et ne nargua personne, même pas lorsque ses coéquipiers marquaient un but. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de suivre des yeux le vif d'or, tout en s'arrangeant pour être le plus prés.

Ce qui devait arriva. C'est Danal qui finit par s'emparer du vif d'or, et le match était terminé, par une victoire éclatante de L'Espagne. La première chose qu'il fut une fois qu'il posa un pied sur le sol, fut d'aller saluer les perdants. Il s'excusa même pour le manque évident de savoir vivre du public. Ce dernier n'avait pas, un seul moment était impartiale ni juste. Pourtant, il n y était pour rien, et n'avait pas à le faire. Il avait même essayé de les calmer, mais un peu trop tard, et les choses n'avaient pas pu être rééquilibrées. Cela le rendit un peu plus sympathique aux yeux de Harry, puisqu'il venait de faire preuve d'humilité et de modestie. Aucun autre Espagnol n'en furent autant, ils étaient trop occupés à se félicité les uns les autres.

Ces brefs vacances, leurs firent beaucoup de bien. Surtout Harry, qui put reprendre ses révisions plus sereinement. Il arrivait mieux à retenir les informations, et n'avait plus besoin de rester autant de temps sur ses livres pour pouvoir comprendre. À présent, il ne doutait plus en lui, ni en ses capacités. Il avait toutes les chances de réussir son concours, et cela lui remonta le morale.

Une semaine après son retour, il célébra son mariage avec Draco. Ce dernier avait profité du voyage, pour lui faire se demande. Chose à laquelle il s'était attendu, sans vraiment croire que cela arriverait bien. Personne n'aurait pensé qu'un jour, ses deux ennemis, puissent se rapprocher de cette façon, et de décider de se lier et de s'aimer avec autant de force et de passion.

Ils choisirent la simplicité et l'intimité. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de faire dans le tape à l'œil, ni de dépenser une fortune pour une seule journée. Même si ce jour allait devenir l'un des plus importants de leur vie. Cela se passa dans un petit jardin fleurie, sous le chant des petits oiseaux. Oui l'ambiance était à l'amour et à la romance.

Draco fut le premier a arrivé devant le maître de cérémonie. Il avait demandé à Thomas de le conduire et d'être aussi son témoin. Il en avait profité d'être seul avec lui un moment pour lui offrir la canne de son père. Il se sentait responsable de la perte de son autre canne, bien que son professeur ne lui ai fait aucun reproche, étant donné que c'était à cause de sa propre mère qu'il n'en avait plus. Harry arriva peu de temps après, sous les yeux de tous. Lui c'était à Sirius d'être à ses côtés à cet instant.

Les jeunes mariés s' échangèrent leurs vœux, se firent le serment de s'aimer dans la richesse et la pauvreté, dans la santé et la maladie, la tristesse et la joie. Ils se jurent de rester fidèle jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. C'était certes peu original, étant donné que c'était en général ce qui était dit à tous les mariages. Cela n'empêcha pas certaines personnes présentes d'avoir comme une larme à l'œil. Leur sincérité et leur bonheur faisait plaisir à voir. Pas de toute ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensembles, ils formaient un joli couple assourdit et si uni. Ils eurent des applaudissements et d'autres larmes aux moments où ils s'embrassèrent. Cela leur donna le rouge aux joues, ils étaient un peu intimidé.

Le repas se fit dans la plus grande simplicité. Le principale était de se retrouver tous autour d'une table et de partager tout simplement. Ce fut bien le cas, ils discutèrent, rirent aux éclats aux blagues pas toujours drôle de Fred et George. Puis se fut l'heure de faire la fête et du bal. Les premiers à entrer en piste, furent bien évidemment les jeunes mariés. Ils choisirent comme chanson d'ouverture, une chanson du groupe Muse, I belong to you, mon cœur s'ouvre à ta voix.

Natacha, insista pour y assister elle aussi. Elle ne faisait pas partie de la famille, mais avait été leur professeur, et avait été très proche de ses élèves. Comme elle se sentait bien, elle pu obtenir l'autorisation de s'y rendre. Elle espérait peut-être attraper le bouquet de « la mariée » dans l'espoir de l'être elle aussi à son tour. Elle en profita pour faire danser son fiancé. Bien que ce dernier soit toujours aussi raide qu'avant. Il avait pourtant fait des efforts, et avait même pris quelques cours afin de s'améliorer. Au moins il n'était plus aussi maladroit et ne lui marchait plus sur les pieds.

A la fin les deux mariés quittèrent leurs invités, afin d'aller se réfugier dans leur chambre, et de profiter de leur première nuit en tant que couple officiellement uni par les liens du mariage.

À suivre chapitre 6, Les meilleurs ennemis.

Merci de continuer à lire et de votre patience.

J'espère que vous avez pris du plaisir à lire ce chapitre.

Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire, cela me fera plaisir, mais ce n 'est pas une obligation.

En attendant le chapitre 6 watch?v=kjgThiPyeVk&index=2&list=PLgiDCgvRv_wHQBdqoSy-lkD98JBXzZJBP

See you


	6. Les meilleurs ennemis

À partir de ce chapitre Daniel OCean parlera avec son accent, les dialogues seront marqués par des guillemets, et sans lorsqu'il aura son accent normal.

j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux quelles phrase, mot québécois, si j'ai fait une erreur, vous pouvez me le faire savoir.( la traduction se trouve juste à coté du mot et sera entre des parenthèses

Il va aussi oublier de temps en temps le ne avant le pas, dans une phrase négative. Ce ne sera pas un oubli de ma part. En effet les Québécois n'utilise pas toujours le ne, à l'oral principalement, et non à l'écrit.

Des explications se trouve en bas de page, pour tout les mot suivi d'un chiffre.

bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Les meilleurs ennemis ( Obispo)**

Les clichés ne sont que des idées préconçues, une simple déformation, voir une exagération de la réalité. Ceux concernant les Québécois étaient nombreux. Daniel était bien placé pour savoir lesquels étaient vrai, et ceux qui ne le sont pas. Logiquement, il devait se servir des premiers et non des seconds, puisqu'ils étaient faux. Il allait faire l'exact contraire. Il devait tout faire pour passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, afin de garder intact sa couverture. Il était hors de question de reproduire les erreurs qu'il avait faites lors de sa confrontation avec l'oncle de Harry. Ce dernier l'avait reconnu, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche dans le passé. Il se doutait donc que ses anciens amis, feraient de même, s'il ne se montrait pas plus prudent à l'avenir. Il devait donc tout faire pour devenir un vrai petit Québécois modèle, une caricature de lui même. Il était même prêt à sacrer (1 )s'il le fallait. Ce Rôle devait être jouer à la perfection, puisqu'il devait se rendre à Poudlard. C'était risqué de sa part de retourner là où il avait fait ses études lorsqu'il était jeune. Cela l'était encore plus de se retrouver seul dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier pouvait lui aussi le démasquer, s'il ne faisait pas attention. Le moindre faux pas, pourrait se retourner contre lui. Il n'avait jamais reculé devant le danger avant, il ne le ferait encore moins à présent. Le jeu en valait la chandelle.

S'il tenait à avoir un poste de professeur dans cette école, c'était uniquement dans le but de passer un an en compagnie de Harry. Il aurait de cette façon une année, pour lui parler et le convaincre de changer d'avis et accepter sa proposition. Il utiliserait tous les moyens à sa disposition, quitte à le harceler jour et nuit. Personne n'avait le droit de lui dire non, surtout lorsque son offre était une véritable aubaine pour celui à qui elle avait été proposée. Son honneur était bafoué et il était vexé par un refus aussi brut qu'inexpliqué. Lui n'avait jamais eu cette chance. C'est tout seul sans aucune aide, qu'il avait dû tout reprendre à zéro, et tout recommencer. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile. Il s'était accroché, il avait travaillé sans relâche, sans jamais perdre espoir malgré tous les obstacles que la vie avait dressés sur son passage. Son seul désir était d'épargner tout cela à l'adolescent. Lui offrir un chemin tracé vers un bel avenir, et un métier des plus valorisant, celui d'Auror. De plus Harry aurait manifesté, à plusieurs reprises, son envie d'exercer cette profession. Il devait donc être désireux de se rendre dans une bonne école, l'institution Jacques Cartier, était une référence reconnu par la majorité des sorciers. Cette réputation devait se suffire à elle même.

Pour son entretien d'embauche, Daniel fit une impasse sur la tenue traditionnelle Québécoise. Comment être crédible lorsqu'on porte une vulgaire chemise à carreau avec une écharpe rayée autour de la taille en guise de ceinture. Il n'allait pas à Poudlard pour y couper du bois pour l'hiver, mais pour y être professeur. Ses vêtements devaient être en adéquation avec ses futures responsabilités. Elle se devait donc être simple et élégante, dépourvu de toutes taches et du moindre faux plis. Sa coiffure devait être irréprochable et pas un seul épi ne devait dépasser. Il passa de longues minutes dans sa salle de bain afin de tout vérifier. Parfait, tout était parfait. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se rendre sur les lieux, et à espérer que le trac ne prenne pas le dessus lorsqu'il serait en entretient.

Le premier pas fut franchi lorsque le directeur de Poudlard l'invita à entrer dans son bureau, et de s'y asseoir. Certes le plus dur restait à faire, mais au moins, il n'avait pas encore été reconnu. C'était bon signe.

_Bonjour monsieur. Vous êtes bien venu pour l'annonce?

Daniel n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'annonce en question, mais il était assez intelligent pour comprendre la chance qu'il avait et qui lui tendait les bras.

_« Oui, oui. C'est ça. Chu ( je suis) icitte (ici) pour appliquer( poser sa candidature, postuler) à un poste de professeur dans votre école. »

_Fort bien. Pouvez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots?

Daniel se senti soulagé et libéré d'un poids. Son interlocuteur ne savait pas qui il était, il ne lui aurait pas demandé de se présenter, si cela avait été le cas.

_« Mon nom (je m'appelle) est Daniel Ocean. Je m'occupe des cours de défense contre les forces du mal à l'école Jacques Cartier depuis une paire d'année (très longtemps) Je souhaite mettre mon talent et ma longue expérience au service de votre école. J'espère que vous pourriez donner une suite favorable à ma demande. »

_Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le faire, malgré vos nombreuses qualités.

_« Ben voyons donc (sans blague) ! Chu (je suis) le mieux placé pour cette position (emploi). J'ai vu neiger(j'ai de l'expérience ) moé(moi). »

_Effectivement, vous avez toutes les qualités pour ce travail. Mais voyez vous, ce poste est pas disponible.

« _Ciboire(Sacre). Et votre petite annonce? »

_C'était pour le poste d'animagus.

Daniel soupira. Certes il avait aussi toutes les compétences pour ce travail, c'est juste qu'il n'avait pas envie de donner ce genre de cours. Ce n'était pas vraiment stimulant, et il se doutait que plus de quatre-vingt dix pour cent de ses futurs élèves n'arriveraient jamais à se transformer en animal. Le cours serait ralenti, et une perte de temps, ce qui empêcherait à coup sûr, les bons éléments de progresser.

« _Ne niaisiez-vous?(vous vous moquez de moi) »

_Absolument pas.

_« Câlisse (sacre)! »

_Vous n'avez peut-être pas bien lu la petite annonce.

« _Tabernak(sacre)! »

_Veuillez surveiller votre langage, professeur Ocean, et cessez de jurer à tout va. Vous êtes dans une école respectable, pas dans une taverne!

« _ S'cusez-moé (excusez moi). Je vais faire plus attention à l'avenir. »

_Merci. Ceci dit, le seul poste que je suis en mesure de vous offrir, c'est celui d'animagus. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

« _Vous pouvez aussi slacker (renvoyer) celui qui a le poste que je désire. De cette façon il serait disponible, et vous pourrez me le donner. Qu'en pensez-vous? »

_C'est hors de question. Je ne vais pas renvoyer un bon professeur tout ça parce que vous me le demandez. Je vous demanderai de ne plus me donner d'ordre, ni de me dire ce que je dois faire ou pas. Je suis le directeur de cette école, c'est donc moi, et moi seul qui prend toutes les décisions. Pas vous.

« _ Vous allez le faire, à cause que (parce que) vous me le devez! »

_Mais je ne vous dois rien.

_«Si. C'est moé qui a sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter. »

_Pardon?

_« J'ai sauvé la vie de Harry Potter. »

_Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.

Le professeur Dumbledore devait forcément voir de quoi il parlait. Il devait être au courant des derniers évènements, et savoir ce qui était arrivé à l'un de ses élèves. Pourtant il se comportait comme s'il ne savait rien. Daniel dut se retenir pour ne pas se lever, et gifler cet illustre et vieil homme.

_« Me prenez pas pour un cornichon( imbécile). »

_Vous non plus, mon cher. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je veux bien reconnaître que Harry était en danger, mais vous n'avez rien fait pour lui venir en aide.

_« Vous non plus, lui répondit Daniel vexé par la réflexion de son interlocuteur. »

_Pardon?

_ « Ni les sbires que vous avez envoyé pour faire ce travail à votre place. »

_Mais je n'ai envoyé personne.

_« Vous auriez dû. J'étais le premier sur place, bien avant l'arrivée de Sirius et de Remus. Quant à celui qui était déjà présent, il ne s'est pas montré d'une grande utilité. »

_Cela peut prouver votre présence là-bas, mais rien de plus. Rien ne me prouve que vous avez fait effectivement quelque chose. Vous ne seriez pas en train de vous attribuer les mérites de quelqu'un d'autre?

_« Mais pas du tout. C'est moé qui a détruit les cristaux. C'est grâce à moé qu'ils ont été neutralisés. »

_Quels cristaux?

_« Comment ça quels cristaux? Mais ceux qui étaient dans la boulle à neige. Maintenant, vous voyez de quoi je parle? »

_Tout à fait.

« _Si vous voulez que cette petite histoire reste entre nous, vous devrez me confier le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. »

_Sinon?

_« J'irai tout raconter aux journaux. »

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour, vous oseriez me faire ce genre de chantage.

_Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire, si vous aviez tenu votre promesse.

_Quelle promesse?

Daniel était tellement en colère qu'il oublia son accent Québécois. Il espérait que son vis à vis n'y fasse pas trop attention. Il fit une autre erreur, mais il s'en rendit compte qu'après que le professeur Dumbledore ait répété ses derniers mots.

_Vous savez très bien de quelle promesse je parle. Depuis quand vous m'avez reconnu?

_Depuis que vous avez mis les pieds dans mon bureau.

_Comment avez-vous fait? J'ai pourtant tout fait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

_J'ai été votre professeur, c'est moi qui vous ai tout appris. Vous pensiez vraiment être méconnaissable grâce à vos cheveux blanc, quelques rides, et un nouvel accent? Vous devez donc savoir, que je n'ai jamais cédé à un maître chanteur, et ce quelque soit ses revendications.

_Par conséquence, vous n'avez pas l'intention de me confier le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal?

_Voilà. Vous avez tout compris. J'ai beaucoup du travail. Je dois m'occuper de la prochaine rentrée et des emplois du temps à faire. Je vais vous demander de vous en allez et pourquoi pas de rentrer chez vous.

Daniel n'avait pas pensé qu'il perdrait de cette façon. Il avait oublié à quel point le professeur Dumbledore était fort, et peu impressionnable. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne lui tenait tête, et ne lui cède pas. Allait-il baisser les bras pour autant? Non, bien sûr que non. Il serait obligé de mettre sa fierté dans sa poche, et de prendre ce qu'il pouvait, même un travail en dessous de ses capacités.

_Je vais faire un effort. Donnez-moi l'autre poste.

_Quel autre poste?

_Celui d'animagus. Il est toujours disponible, non?

_C'est bien possible. Vous le voulez maintenant?

_Oui.

_Mais avez-vous toutes les compétences nécessaire pour ce genre de travail?

_Vous savez très bien de quoi je suis capable.

_ je croyais que cela ne vous intéressé pas, que ce n'était pas assez bien pour vous.

_J'ai changé d'avis.

_ Mais pourquoi tenez-vous tant à être professeur dans mon école?

_Vous savez très bien pourquoi. Maintenant, arrêtez je vous prie de vous moquer de moi.

_D'acord, j'accepte. Je veux bien vous donner ce travail. Vous avez trois mois pour me prouver que vous êtes bien l'homme de la situation.

_Et si ce n'est pas la cas, si j'échoue?

_Dans ce cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de me séparer de vous, et de prendre quelqu'un d'autre.

_Vous oseriez me renvoyer en plein milieu d'une année scolaire?

_Si vous ne me donnez pas entière satisfaction, oui, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais cela n'arrivera pas, n'est ce pas?

Daniel ne pensait pas se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il avait compté sur une année entière, afin de faire les choses dans les règles, sans brusquerie. Les choses étaient différentes, puisqu'il se pouvait qu'il n'ait plus que trois petits mois pour cela. Il serait contraint d'aller plus vite, et à pratiquer le harcèlement. Chose qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup, mais comme il n'avait guère le choix, il le ferait.

_Effectivement, cela n'arrivera pas. J'accepte votre offre.

_Inutile de préciser que vous ne devez dire à personne qui vous êtes réellement. Et qu'en aucun cas vous ne devez lui parler.

_Comment je fais pour les cours?

_Sauf pendant les cours, bien entendu. Mais pas en dehors.

_Et si jamais je le fais quand même?

_Vous tenez vraiment à ce que je réponde à cette question?

_Non, non. Cela ne serait pas nécessaire, cela n'arrive pas. J'espère au moins qu'il a eu une récompense.

_Qui?

_Mais Harry Potter.

_Pourquoi?

_Mais Pour avoir tué Voldemort, pardi.

_Il ne l'a pas fait.

_Ne me dites pas qu'il est toujours en vie, pas après tout le mal qu'il nous a fait.

_Non.

_Donc il est mort.

_Non, plus.

_Il est soit mort, soit vivant. Il ne peut pas être comme le chat. (2)

_Quel chat?

_Laissez tomber.

_Vous n'avez pas d'autre question?

_Non.

_Parfait. Dans ce cas, je compte sur vous pour arriver le premier septembre.

_Je croyais que la rentrée était le 3 septembre.

_Vous devez venir avant afin de signer votre contrat de travail.

_Je ne peux pas le signer maintenant?

_J'ai d'autre chose à faire pour le moment. Je le ferai plus tard, quand j'en aurai le temps.

* * *

Daniel n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit son contrat de travail. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'il comporte plusieurs pages, mais pas autant. Combien de temps lui faudrait-il pour tout lire? Deux ou trois jours. Il maudit le professeur Dumbledore, qui de toute évidence avait fait exprès d'y mettre autant de paragraphe. Il comprit pourquoi il devait se présenter avec autant d'avance. Il se contenta de survoler le texte et de signer, là où il était écrit signature. Il le regrettera plus tard.

Le jour de la rentrée des classes, il était aussi nerveux que les étudiants, même un peu plus. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé retrouver incognito dans le collège où il avait suivi ses études. Il espérait y revoir certains de ses camarades de promotion, tout en se demandant si les professeurs étaient toujours les mêmes. Il regarda de loin toutes les personnes présentes, et s'étonna de revoir les même têtes, avec quelques années de plus. Il chercha dans la foule, le visage de ses amis, espérant y retrouver Sirius et Remus. Normalement, ils devaient être présents, puisque Dumbledore, lui avait certifié qu'ils avaient tous les deux un poste de professeur dans son école. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsqu'il les aperçus enfin. Il en oublia la présence des autres, eux ne comptaient pas vraiment. Le plus important était d'aller retrouver ses amis, en espérant que ces derniers ne l'ai pas oublié et qu'ils le reconnaissent. Au pire, il se rappellerait à leur bon souvenir. Certes, il s'était engagé à ne pas le faire, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de tenir sa promesse. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver isolé de tous, et de passer l'année tout seul. Il ne l'avait jamais fait dans le passé, il n'y avait donc pas de raison de commencer maintenant. Il n'eut le temps de faire que deux pas, avant de se faire arrêter par son supérieur hiérarchique.

_Je peux savoir où vous comptez vous rendre?

« _Je vais juste voir mes amis. »

_Quels amis?

« _Les professeurs Sirius Black, et Remus Lupin, bien sûr! »

_Vous les verrez plus tard, et puis ce ne sont pas vraiment vos amis. Vous allez venir avec moi, afin que je puisse vous présenter à vos nouveaux collègues.

« _Je pense être parfaitement capable de le faire tout seul. »

_Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

« _À cause que? »

_Parce que c'est écrit dans votre contrat de travail. Vous pouvez parler à vos anciens camarades, qui si, et seulement si, je suis présent moi aussi.

C'est à ce moment précis, que Daniel se mordit les doigts pour ne pas avoir été attentif, et pour avoir signé son contrat les yeux fermés. Il savait très bien pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait ajouté cette clause abusive, afin de l'empêcher de dire sa véritable identité aux personnes qu'ils lui étaient le plus cher. Il était plus sage de lui obéir, pour l'instant. Il finirait bien par trouver une occasion de le faire plus tard.

C'est avec un sourire forcé qu'il se présenta. Il le fit toujours de la même façon, avec la même phrase d'approche. Rien ne l'obligeait dans son contrat, à avoir un discours différent, selon son interlocuteur.

« _Allô (bonjour) Je me présente, suis le nouveau professeur d'animagus, et mon nom est Daniel Ocean. À qui ai-je l'honneur? »

Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux réponses, étant donné qu'il savait déjà à qui il avait affaire. Il se montra de marbre lorsque le professeur McGonagall louait ses louanges, et le félicitait pour sa carrière des plus exemplaire. Le seul à qui il fit un peu plus attention, fut celui qu'il avait vu chez l'oncle de Harry. Sur le coup, il lui avait apparu relativement sympathique. Il espérait ne pas s'être trompé à son sujet, ce qui lui était déjà arrivé dans le passé, et il en avait le prix. Il remarqua un petit détail, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu avec une canne. Il comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas un simple accessoire, lorsqu'il le vit marcher. Cela n'avait rien de choquant en soi, les handicapés avaient bien le droit de travailler eux aussi. Il devait être le professeur de potion, puisqu'il ne l'avait pas encore rencontré.

_Enchanté de faire vote connaissance professeur Ocean. Je suis le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Thomas Salinger.

Daniel avait été persuadé que ce serais Sirius qui aurait eu ce poste. Ce dernier était est de loin, de plus qualifié pour ça. Ce fut un énorme choc pour lui. Se faire voler son travail par un Cracmol, il devait l'être, puisqu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ni ressenti les cristaux, qu'il avait eu presque sous son nez. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas la carrure pour ce genre de responsabilités. En plus il boitait. De mieux en mieux. Il revit rapidement son jugement, cet homme ne lui paraissait plus aussi sympathique qu'avant. Il en perdit son sourire et l'envie de lui parler. Il s'excusa tout de même pour couper court à toute discussion, il devait saluer les autres personnes présentes. Il attendit de s'être élongé suffisamment, avant d'adresser la parole au professeur Dumbledore.

« _Dites-mois, est-ce que ce professeur Salinger serait de la même famille que le fondateur Jonathan Salinger? »

_C'est bien le cas. Il s'agit de son fils.

« _Ostie d'câlisse! (sacre) »

Daniel ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gros mot tellement qu'il était en colère. À présent, il en était sûr, ce Salinger lui était antipathique et détestable. Devoir le voir chaque jour, serait un véritable calvaire, un cauchemar éveillé. Arriverait-il à le supporter, et à ne pas lui cracher dessus. Les trois prochains mois, seront très long. Le pire, était qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie à lui aussi, indirectement, en cassant les cristaux, qui avaient aussi agit sur lui. S'il avait su à qui il avait affaire, à ce moment là, il se serait contenté de quitter les lieux avec Harry.

_Pardon? S'écria le professeur Dumbledore, outré par un tel égarement de langage.

« _C'est pas Dieu possible? (Exprime l'étonnement, la surprise, ce n'est as possible? ) »

_Plait-il?

« _Avez-vous au moins conscience de ce que vous avez fait? Comment pouvez-vous donner autant de responsabilité à un quelqu'un comme lui ? »

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est un excellent professeur et beaucoup de ses élèves l'apprécient.

« _Comment peut-on apprécier quelqu'un comme lui? Vous savez au moins qui était son père? »

_C'était mon meilleur ami.

« _Vous savez donc tout le mal qu'il a fait. »

_Il n'a rien fait de mal. Sur quoi vous vous basez pour me dire ce genre d'ânerie?

« _Sur sa réputation. Sa bien mauvaise réputation. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose à son sujet, et ce n'était pas joli joli…. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, les chiens ne font pas des chats. »

_On vous a mal renseigné. Quoi qu'on ait pu vous dire, je peux vous affirmer que rien n'est vrai.

« _ Mais je…

_Maintenant, ça suffit. Cessez de dire du mal de mon ami et de son fils. Maintenant calmez-vous, que je puisse finir les présentations.

Les deux dernières personnes qu'il vit, furent le professeur Sirius Black, pour les potions, et le professeur Remus Lupin pour la stratégie et le camouflage, cours qui étaient dispensés que depuis un an. Ces derniers se montrèrent relativement froid et distant, le saluant plus par courtoisie qu'autre chose. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils de la sorte? L'avaient-ils reconnu et faisaient-ils semblants, à moins qu'ils ne le snobaient tout simplement. Il espéra que ce soit la première possibilité et non la seconde.

Daniel espéra que le professeur Dumbledore le lâcherait un peu, du moins pendant le dîner. Il avait l'intention de se placer le près possible de ses amis. Par chance, le fauteuil qui se trouvait à droite de Remus était libre. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre, et laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui voler sa place. Il fut suffisamment assez rapide, pour échapper à la vigilance de son chaperon. Il déchanta rapidement, il avait à peine poser sa main sur le siège, que Remus, lui demanda de prendre une autre place, car elle était réservé. Depuis quand les places étaient réservées en avances? Et surtout pour qui? La réponse ne se fit pas attention, c'était celui qui lui avait volé son travail. À présent, il faisait exactement la même chose avec ses amis. Il garda tout de même son calme, ce serait mal vu de se part de faire une esclandre le jour de la rentrée des classes, pour un motif aussi puéril qu'une place à une table. Il fut contrait d'aller s'installer à coté du directeur, car ce dernier avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui en garder une de place, juste à sa droite, afin de voir tous ses faits et gestes, et d'écouter ses éventuelles conservations..

Daniel préféra l'ignorer, et se concentrer sur l'arrivée des élèves. Il fut soulagé lorsque la porte du fond s'ouvrit enfin. C'est pas trop tôt se dit-il impatient. Il dévisagea tous les garçons qui avaient dans les dix-sept ans, enfin pas tous, seulement ceux qui s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor et chercha lequel devait être Harry Potter. Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour le repérer. Il était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il concentra toute son attention vers lui, en oubliant tout le reste. Il ne vit rien de la cérémonie de répartition. Tout ceci n'était que des chichis inutiles, une perte de temps. Presque tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Quoi de plus étonnant, il était le plus beau, et aussi le plus élégant de cet pièce. Rien d'étonnant, lorsqu'on voyait l'allure de certain de ses collègues, dont un qui n'avait même pas dû prendre le temps de se coiffer, et de vêtir sa robe de sorcier. Les valeurs se perdent. Personne ne remarqua les changements de décorations. Encore une idée du professeur Dumbledore, il avait fait retirer tous les drapeaux de la salle, afin de mettre ceux du Canada à la place. Il avait même poussé le vice, à mettre devant chaque personne, une petite bouteille de sirop d'érable. Comme si les Québécois ne buvait que ça. Le professeur Dumbledore, n'eut pas à demander le silence. Tout le monde cessa de parler au moment même où il se leva.

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Je souhaite aux anciens un bon retour parmi nous, et la bienvenue aux nouveaux, en espérant qu'ils s'adapteront rapidement à leur nouvel environnement. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le directeur de Serpentard, sera le professeur Salinger, qui a accepté de prendre ce poste, après le départ à la retraite de notre cher et regretté professeur Rogue. Je suis par contre au regret, de ne pas pouvoir compter sur la présence du professeur d'animagus de l'année dernière, Natacha Lupin, son état de santé ne lui permet pas de reprendre son travail, pour le moment. Son cours, sera tout de même maintenu. J'ai décidé de prendre un professeur, venant tout droit du Canada, afin d'élargir et de partager avec nos amis d'outre mer. Il s'agit par conséquences d'un CANADIEN.

Le professeur Dumbledore, réussit à retourner la situation à son avantage, faisant croire que l'idée de prendre un professeur Canadien, venait de lui. Mais le pire pour Daniel, fut de se faire traiter de Canadien.(3)

« _Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, répliqua t-il aussitôt. Chu pas canadien. »

_Pas plus que vous n'êtes Québécois. De plus le Québec n'est pas un pays mon cher. C'est juste une province, du Canada. Vous n'avez aucune raison de vous vexer. Je vais vous demander de vous lever, et de vous présenter. Et par pitié pas de juron. On ne sait jamais, peut être qu'il y a un futur étudiant désireux de faire ses études dans votre école. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on en ait une mauvaise image, n'est-ce pas?

Il n'avait pas préparé de discours. Il ne pensait pas être obligé d'en faire un. Tant pis, il n'avait pas le choix. Parler en publique, et être le centre de l'attention de tous, ne lui posait pas de problème. Il se montra relativement à l'aise dans cette exercice. Il choisit tous ses mots avec le plus grand soins, tout en accentuant son accent, afin d'incarner le parfait petit Québécois, qu'il était censé être. Il jetait de temps en temps son regard sur Harry Potter. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier le fusillait du regard. Il était même le seul à le faire. Si ce dernier se montrait aussi hostile, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il avait devant lui, celui qu'il lui avait écrit, et inscrit dans son école, sans ce donner la peine de lui demander son avis. Que pouvait-il faire ici? Était-il venu pour le harceler, ou ce n'était qu'une simple coïncidences? Il n'avait jamais cru au hasard. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire, ni impressionner. Il n'aurait pas peur de lui tenir tête, voir de le remettre à sa place, quitte à lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui.

_Merci professeur Ocean, lui dit le professeur lorsqu'il eut fini son monologue. C'était vraiment très intéressant. Il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

Le repas fut enfin servi. De la poutine(4), l'un des plats typique du Québec. C'est avec un certain dégoût que Daniel regarda le contenu de son assiette. Non parce que le plat n'était pas bon, mais juste parce qu'il en avait assez d'en manger. Il aurait préféré un plat typique du pays dans lequel il se trouvait, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le plaisir d'avoir dans son assiette depuis plus de seize ans.

« _Pourquoi vous me faites ça, demanda t-il à son voisin. »

_Faire quoi?

« _Me servir de la poutine. »

_Mais, pour vous aider à passer pour un Canadien, euh pardon, un vrai Québécois. Ne me remerciez pas.

« _J'en avais pas l'intention. J'espère que cela ne sera pas le cas à chaque repas. »

_Je ne peux rien vous promettre, ce n'est pas moi qui m'occupe des menus.

« _Vous ferez bien de vous en préoccuper un peu plus. »

_Pourquoi?

« _ Parce que je risque de grossir si je dois avaler ça à chaque repas. »

_Vous voulez ajouter un peu de sirop d'érable sur votre plat?

« _Et dans une semaine, je pourrai plus entrer dans mes vêtements. Vous allez devoir m'en racheter. Et si vous plait, pas n'importe quoi, ne prenez pas des chemises à carreaux. Je suis professeur, pas bûcheron. »

_Il va s'en dire, mon cher. Maintenant arrêtez de vous plaindre. Mangez tant que c'est chaud.

« _Vous n'êtes pas ma mère! »

_Effectivement, et c'est bien pour cela que je ne vous fait pas manger. Vous êtes assez grand pour le faire tout seul.

Daniel comprit sans peine ce que voulait dire son supérieur hiérarchique. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie que ce dernier lui donne son repas, comme si il était incapable de le faire lui-même, et pire encore devant tout le monde. Il se força donc, bien qu'il n'avait plus vraiment faim. Il prit tout son temps pour finir son assiette. Il aurait été mal vu qu'il ne le fasse pas, et qu'il gâche de la nourriture. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti, que ce dîner ne se terminerait jamais. De temps en temps, il jetait un regard sur ses anciens amis. Au moins ils semblaient s'amuser avec leur nouveau « camarade».

Daniel fit la grimace en voyant arriver le désert. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'il n'était pas vraiment allégé. Après un plat aussi gras que la poutine, il fallait mettre quelque chose de léger, un fruit par exemple, et non une tarte à la noix de pékan, accompagnée de sirop d'érable, et de glace à la vanille. Il aurait pu refuser sa part, et quitter la table. Il fit tout le contraire, non seulement il accepta sa part, mais il mit beaucoup de temps pour mâcher. Il avait l'intention de quitter la table en dernier, et avec un peu de chance il pourrait enfin parler avec ses amis. Petit à petit, les gens quittèrent la table, pour aller se coucher. Le professeur Dumbledore finit, lui aussi, par se lever et en faire de même, il semblait très épuisé, et avait beaucoup bayé ces dernières minutes. Daniel le regarda partir, cette fois ci il avait gagné. Certes de façon un peu malhonnête puisqu'il lui avait un sort d'endormissement, mais à présent il avait le champ libre et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre ses amis, ces derniers marchaient vraiment lentement. Il comprit lorsqu'il vit que le boiteux était avec eux. Encore lui, décidément, il ne va jamais les lâcher, il est pire qu'une sangsue. Plusieurs élèves passèrent juste à coté de lui, sans vraiment faire attention, il n'était pourtant pas transparent. Ces derniers allèrent discuter avec leur professeur, et félicitèrent le professeur Salinger pour sa promotion. La majorité était des Serpentard, rien de plus naturel. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était de voir certain Gryffondor, dont Harry Potter. Ça c'était indécent, de son temps aucun rouge et or, n'aurait pactisé de cette façon avec un ennemi.

* * *

1) Chaque pays et chaque région possède ses propres jurons. Ceux du Québec, sont tirés de l'héritage religieux québécois, c'est pour cela que l'on parle de sacres, et le fait de les utiliser, sera de sacrer et non jurer. Ces mots ont été détournés de leur sens religieux, pour un sens initialement blasphématoire. Par exemple câlice, vient de calice. C'est très grossier et pas toujours très bien vu. Ils ne sont pas toujours traduisible en français. Et non les Québécois ne passent pas leur temps, et ne ponctue pas non plus toutes leurs phrases avec un sacre.

2)Daniel fait allusion au chat de Schrödinger. Il s'agit d'une expérience de pensée, la plus connue en physique quantique. Il suffit d'enfermer un chat dans une boite contenant une source de radioactivité qui peut se dégrader et libérer un potion mortel. Dans ce cas, le chat meurt, dans le cas contraire il reste en vie. Le paradoxe de cette expérience, vient du fait que le chat et vivant et mort en même temps, en absence de tout observateur. Il va s'en dire qu'aucun chat ne être dans deux états opposés en même temps. Il en va de même pour Voldemort, et l'observateur, c'est le lecteur, qui pourra, s'il le veut décider du sort de celui dont on ne doit pas dire le nom. Je précise qu'il ne va pas apparaître dans cette histoire.

3)Certains Québécois n'aiment pas se faire appeler Canadien.

4) La poutine est un plat typique du Québec. Il est composé de frites, de sauce brune et de fromage en grain. Ne pas confondre avec Vladimir Poutine, il est l'actuel président de son pays la Russie, depuis 2012.

* * *

Merci pour votre patience, encore un chapitre difficile.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, vous pouvez si vous le voulez me laisser un commentaire.

À suivre chapitre 7: Laisse-moi te dire


	7. Laisse moi te dire

Les dialogues de Daniel OCean seront marqués par des guillemets, quand il parlera avec son accent, il n'y en aura pas quand il n' a plus son accent.

j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux quelles phrase, mot québécois, si j'ai fait une erreur, vous pouvez me le faire savoir.( la traduction se trouve juste à coté du mot et sera entre des parenthèses)

Il va aussi oublier de temps en temps le ne avant le pas, dans une phrase négative. Ce ne sera pas un oubli de ma part. En effet les Québécois n'utilise pas toujours le ne, à l'oral principalement, et non à l'écrit.

Des explications se trouve en bas de page, pour tout les mot suivi d'un chiffre.

bonne lecture à tous

* * *

Chapitre 7: Laisse moi te dire( Gérard Deplamas) 

Un grand philosophe, un jour a dit: « Tout ce qui n'est pas interdit, est autorisé ». Tant de sagesse, en si peu de mots, neuf pour être exact. Cette citation, Daniel Ocean la connaissait, bien qu'il ne sache pas qui en était l'auteur, ce qui était un détail sans importance. Ce qui l'était par contre, était de l'appliquer, et ça il avait bien l'intention de le faire. Il passa une partie de la nuit à lire méticuleusement tout ce qui était inscrit sur son contrat de travail, afin d'y trouver des failles, dont il pourrait se servir. Il en trouva même plusieurs, ce qui lui redonna le sourire.

Il se leva de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Il soigna sa tenue, comme il le faisait chaque matin. Il prit soin d'effacer toutes traces de fatigue sur son visage. Il était hors de question de se rendre en cours avec des cernes sous les yeux, surtout pour son premier jour de travail. Puis il se rendit dans la grande salle afin d'y prendre son déjeuner. Son illustre ami, le professeur Dumbledore, était déjà attablé et mangeait avec appétit. Il ne pensait pas l'y trouver, était donné qu'il lui avait lancé un sort, la veille au soir, qui devait le faire dormir pendant douze heures environ. Ce vieil homme était étonnant, et d'une résistance hors du commun, pour s'être réveillé plus tôt que prévu. Cela le contraria un peu. Il aurait aimé profiter de ce temps libre pour aller discuter en tête à tête avec ceux qui n'étaient pas officiellement ses amis. Que cela ne tienne, il allait en profiter pour faire sa première requête. Il ne le formula pas de cette façon, afin que son supérieur ne se doute pas une seconde qu'il se faisait manipuler. Il lui demanda, tout simplement, de lui trouver une autre salle de classe. Celle qu'il devait utiliser, était bien trop petite. Il avait besoin de plus d'espace, afin de permettre à tous ses élèves de se transformer en animal, sans se gêner les uns les autres. Il fut impossible à son supérieur hiérarchique de refuser une telle faveur. En effet, sur le contrat, il avait juste noté comme lieux de travail, Poudlard, sans aucune autre précision, comme le nom, ou le numéro d'une salle par exemple.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour aménager la pièce. Elle était très grande et contenait assez de table. Les élèves ne seraient pas obligés de se coller les uns aux autres. L'espace entre eux serait suffisant pour les empêcher de parler. Ils étaient là pour travailler, étudier, apprendre, et non pour bavarder tranquillement. Ceux ou celles, qui venaient dans ce but, seront rapidement identifiés et renvoyés du cours. Rien ne s'y opposait étant donné que sur son contrat, il n'y était pas mentionné le nombre minimum de participants à son cours. Il aurait le droit de se débarrasser des pires élèves, ces derniers lui feraient perdre un temps précieux, temps qu'il ne pourrait pas consacrer à ceux qui suivent. Il regarda le cahier de classe, laissé à son intention, par le professeur Lupin. Il fut étonné de voir qu'elle n'avait pas eu un seul cancre, toutes classes confondues. De toute évidence, elle était bien trop laxiste. Il ne pouvait pas se fier à son seul jugement, il devait se faire une idée de lui même du niveau des étudiants. Et quoi de mieux qu'un petit contrôle surprise, pour ça.

« _Allo! (bonjour) Leur dit-il. Les Gryffondor vont à drette(droite) les Serpentard de l'autre coté. »

Ce fut ses premiers mots. Il tenait absolument à ce qu'il n'y ait aucun mélange, entre ses deux maisons. Depuis six mois, les choses avaient pourtant changés, surtout depuis que leur chefs respectifs, à savoir Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, ne se faisaient plus la guère, et étaient devenus très proche. Il restait certes, une certaine rivalité, entre elles, mais cela n'avait plus rien avoir avec ce qui ce passait dans le passé. Les étudiants des deux maisons, pouvaient se trouver au même endroit et au même moment, sans qu'ils n'essaient de s'entretuer, ou pire encore s'engueuler. Ils arrivaient même, de temps en temps, qu'ils se parlent de façon courtoise et respectueuse, même s'il était encore trop tôt pour parler d'amitié, ou de franche camaraderie.

« _ Mon nom ( je m'appelle) est Daniel Ocean. Vous pouvez m'appeler professeur Ocean, à cause que chu(je suis) votre professeur d'animagus cette année. »

Il passa sous silence qu'il était en période d'essaie, et qu'il était possible qu'il parte avant la fin. Il était le chef ici. Il devait tout faire pour que tous puissent s'en rendre compte le plus rapidement possible.

« _Vous pouvez pas utiliser mon prénom, ni aucun diminutif, comme Danny ou Dan. Chu pas votre copain. J'aimerai aussi corriger une erreur, que le professeur Dumbledore a faite à mon sujet: chu pas Canadien mais Québécois. Je vois que vous avez déjà bien avancé, c'est bien. Vous devez donc, avoir une idée du travail à accomplir cette année. Devenir un vrai animagus accomplit, n'est pas facile. Ceux qui pensent le contraire, je leur dirait qu'il se trompe comme des mammouths. Avant de commencer le cours, je souhaiterai vérifier votre niveau. Vous devez avoir compris le programme de l'année dernière, avant de le mettre en pratique. Vous devez répondre à une vingtaine de question, je vous laisse une demie heure, cela devrait suffire largement. Réfléchissez bien avant de répondre, et n'écrivez pas n'importe quoi. »

Rien de bien méchant en somme. Le test ne devait pas si compliqué que cela, sinon, il serait plus long. Il était aussi tout à fait logique, qu'il leur fasse un contrôle afin de mieux les connaître et avoir une idée sur leurs capacités, leurs difficultés et leurs connaissances. C'est ce que la majorité des étudiants, pensant, avant de voir les énoncés. Certaines question était particulièrement difficile, et il était presque impossible de répondre à toutes avec un laps de temps aussi court. Par chance, il y en avait quelques unes qui étaient relativement facile. Hermione, quant à elle, ne vit aucune difficultés dans les questions, elle les trouva même trop simple. Il ne lui fallut que dix minutes pour finir, elle fut la première à rendre sa copie au professeur Ocean. Il ne montra aucun signe de surprise, ou d'étonnement, comme si c'était normal de finir ce devoir aussi vite. Personne d'autre ne fini avant la fin. Ce fut pour eux la demie heure la plus longue et la plus angoissante de leur courte vie. Le professeur Ocean, leur demanda de lever les bras en l'air, afin que personne ne continue à écrire après le temps réglementaire.

Il attendit d'avoir toutes les copies en main, pour leur annoncer que le devoir serait noté sur vingt, et que toutes personnes n'ayant pas obtenu la moyenne, seraient obligées de quitter le cours, et de façon définitif. Il précisa pour ceux qui avaient la chance de ne pas se faire expulser, qu'ils ne devaient pas se croire à l'abri, parce qu'il n'allait pas leur faire de cadeaux. Soit ils travaillaient et suivaient, soit ils partaient, parce qu'il était hors de question de revenir sur les acquis. Les bons élèves ne devaient pas être pénalisés par les mauvais. Une seule personne, était entièrement d'accord avec lui, et ce fut Hermione, bien qu'elle angoissait un peu, craignant d'avoir une note entre 14 et 16, qui à ses yeux serait mauvaise, et qui était considérée comme bonne pour tous les autres.

« _Merci de lever la main, lorsque je vous appellerai. Hermione Granger, dit-il, tout en cherchant du regard la personne en question. J'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, félicitation. Vous avez fait aucune erreur. Vingt sur vingt. »

Hermione qui avait cessé de respirer, put enfin reprendre son souffle.

Le professeur Ocean prit une deuxième copie.

« _Harry Potter. Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher, il savait déjà où il se trouvait. C'est très bien 19, dommage que vous aviez pas eu le temps de répondre à la dernière question. »

Il ressentit une certaine fierté. Harry Potter, ne l'avait pas déçu, il était à la hauteur de ses espérances et ses espoirs. Il fut obligé de cacher ses émotions, afin que personne ne puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. Il devait le traiter de la même façon que ses camarades. Il pria pour qu'il n'ait pas à le renvoyer, si jamais il n'arrivait plus à suivre le cours.

« _Vincent Crabbe. C'était la troisième copie. »

Ce dernier leva fièrement sa main et sa tête, tout en affichant un grand sourire. Les notes semblaient être données dans un ordre, de la meilleur à la plus mauvaise. Si cela se réveillait exact, il serait donc de le troisième de sa promotion. Ce qui était aussi inattendu que surprenant, étant donné ses notes catastrophique de l'année passée, qui l'avait relégué à la dernière place. Cela en ferait taire plus d'un. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait, il ne les avait pas fait pour rien. Il allait enfin être récompensé, et qui sait avec de la chance, il pourrait très bien être le premier à devenir un animagus.

« _Arrêtez de sourire bêtement, s'écria la professeur Ocean. Votre note est de zéro, et je dis bien zééééérrrroooo. Vous n'avez pas une seule bonne réponse. C'est lamentable. Ceci dit, c'est guère étonnant, au vu des appréciations laissées dans votre dossier scolaire. « Vincent fait preuve d'une certaine bonne volonté, malheureusement cela ne suffit pas à combler ses lacunes. » Chez moi, on dit cancre. C'est bien ce que vous êtes monsieur Crabbe, un cancre. »

_Non professeur Ocean, répondit l'intéressé, je ne suis pas un cancre. Il lui fallut tout son courage pour répondre de cette façon.

« _Vraiment? J'ai pourtant l'impression que vous vous brettez ( paressez), plus que vous ne bûchez (travaillez) »

_J'ai fait quoi professeur?

« _Rien. C'est bien là le problème, vous faites rien. Vous avez pas dû les ouvrire vos livres, vu certaines de vos réponses, qui frissent parfois le ridicule. C'est pour le fun ( l'amusement) que vous êtes icitte(ici)? Dans ce cas là vous êtes pas au bon spot. (endroit) »

_J'ai toujours fais de mon mieux. Je prends mes études très au sérieux, et je lis tous mes livres de cours.

« _Ben voyons donc (sans blague) . C'est une farce ( blague)? Vous voulez vous(1) une preuve?. À la question 5, « peut-on faire une différence entre un vrai animal et un animagus» vous avez répondu, oui, il suffit de lui poser la question. Sérieux? Vous avez pas peur de finir à l'asile? Quelqu'un peut lui donner la vraie réponse, afin qu'il puisse au moins apprendre quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

_Non, on ne peut pas, répondit Gregory, après avoir demandé l'autorisation de parler auprès du professeur, avant d'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et non communicatif, puisqu'il fut le seul à se moquer aussi ouvertement de l'un ses camarades.

« _Merci monsieur Goyle, qui nous a prouvé que plus on est de fou, plus on rit, et moins on travail. Par conséquences, monsieur Cancre, euh non pardon, Crabbe, je vais vous demander de vous en aller. »

_Vous voulez que je parte?

 _« __ C'est correct( c'est exact, c'est ça) . Au moins vous comprenez l'anglais, mais bon vous avez pas de mérite, étant donné que c'est votre langue maternelle. »

_Je préférais rester. Je vous promets de faire des efforts et d'avoir une meilleur note à mes autres contrôle.

« _Faut pas rêver en couleur( être optimiste) surtout quand on a de la misère ( avoir des difficultés) . »

_Pardon, vous pouvez répétez? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites professeur.

«C'est pas grave t'es bien un cornichon( imbécile, idiot).Vous êtes pas assez bollé( intelligent) pour suivre mes cours. Vous êtes sur ma blackliste( liste noire). Il est temps pour de vous pousser ( s'en aller) de ma classe. Je vous laisse une minute pour ramasser vos affaires. »

Crabbe ne rangea pas ses affaires dans son sac, il n'avait pas l'intention de partir avant la fin du cours. Le professeur n'avait pas le droit de le chasser de cette façon. Il était peut-être moins intelligent que les autres, avait moins de facilité à apprendre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le chasser comme un malpropre. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'on se moquait de lui de la sorte. Il avait toujours cédés, mais pas cette fois ci, il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds.

 _« __ Vous êtes encore là? Puisque vous avez de mal à comprendre ce que je vous dis, je vais reformuler dans un langage que vous connaissez. Vous êtes qu'un clown, un bouffon. Votre place est dans un cirque. C'est plus claire à présent? »

_Que voulez-vous que je fasse moi? Le prochain cours n'est que dans une heure?

« _C'est pas mes problèmes. Et je vous trouve bien insolent, non seulement vous obéissez pas mais en plus vous me répondez. C'est inadmissible ! Comptez sur moi, pour en parler au boiteux… je veux dire à votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, c'est bien lui le directeur de votre maison. »

_Ne vous en donnez pas la peine professeur. Je m'en vais, et je ne remettrai plus les pieds dans votre salle de classe.

« _C'est pas trop tôt! »

Vincent mit toutes ses affaires dans son sac, avant de se lever. Il venait de perdre toutes ses chances de devenir un animagus. Mais ce n'était pas le pire, ce qui l'était était, que personne ne se donnerait la peine de prendre sa défense, que ce soit l'un de ses camarades, ou le professeur Salinger. Ce dernier pourrait même se ranger du coté de son collègue, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le protéger. C'est exactement ce qu'il aurait fait, si les rôles avaient été inversés. Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à lui, ne l'avait jamais encouragé non plus. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, étant donné qu'il n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Le mieux, était peut-être de quitter Poudlard et d'essayer tant bien que mal de s'en sortir malgré tout. C'est sans un regard en arrière, qu'il se dirigea, d'un pas rapide vers la porte, plus rien ne le retenait ici.

_Ça suffit! Arrêtez, vous n'avez pas le droit de lui parler de cette façon.

Quelqu'un venait enfin de réagir, il était temps. Vincent se retourna afin de voir, qui avait eu le courage de s'opposer à un professeur et de prendre sa défense. S'il s'était attendu à ce que soit Draco, ou Gregory, pas Harry Potter. Pourtant c'était lui qui s'était levé, et qui défié du regard le professeur Ocean.

« _Monsieur Potter, je vous priai de ne pas vous en mêler. Cela ne vous concerne en rien. »

_Bien sûr que si, puisque cela concerne un ami.

« _Un quoi? »

_Un ami, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce qu'est un ami. Quoi que, vu votre comportement, je doute que vous en ayez.

« _Monsieur Potter, soyez gentil de garder ce genre de réflexion pour vous. Je sais ce qu'est l'amitié. Mais vous, vous ne pouvez pas être l'ami d'un Serpentard. »

_Pourquoi?

« _ À cause (parce que) c'est un Serpentard. »

_C'est surtout un autre être humain, comme vous et moi.

« _J'ai rien en commun avec lui, et vous non plus. S'il peut pas rester, c'est parce qu'il est nul, qu'il ne sait rien à rien. Et pas uniquement en animagus, mais en général, étant donné qu'il n'a obtenu la moyenne que dans une seule matière. »

Vincent ne s'était pas imaginé qu'un jour son pire ennemi, prendrait sa défense face à un professeur. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il n'aurait jamais fait de même.

_Merci Harry, dit-il, je te suis reconnaissant de ce que tu fais pour moi, mais c'est inutile, il ne changera pas d'avis.

Harry ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Il attrapa son sac, et se mit juste devant le bureau du professeur.

_Si Vincent part, je pars moi aussi, dit-il le plus haut possible afin que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

« _Monsieur Potter, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça. »

_Si je peux. À moins que vous autorisiez Vincent à rester.

« _Il ne peut pas. »

_C'est votre dernier mot?

« _Oui. Et vous n'avez pas à discuter mes décisions. »

_Parlons en de vos décisions. C'est bien vous qui avez voulu m'inscrire dans votre école, sans même me demander mon avis, ni vérifié que j'avais le niveau pour intégrer votre école? Je suis bien content de l'avoir refusé, parce que vous n'êtes pas digne d'être professeur. Allez vient Vincent, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.

Une fois de plus le professeur Ocean avait échoué. Décidément, il accumulait les fautes. À présent, il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour parler avec Harry, et encore moins le faire changer d'avis. Il préféra garder le silence, parce que quoi qu'il puisse dire à présent, cela ne servirait à rien. Il regarda le cancre s'en aller, suivi par Harry Potter. Il devait absolument continuer son cours, tout en gardant son sang froid, et son calme. Ce qui ne serait pas si facile que ça. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder la quatrième copie, qu'un autre élève était en train de ranger ses affaires.

« _Je peux savoir ce que vous faites monsieur… »

_Malefoy. Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester.

« _C'est moi qui décide qui reste ou pas, et je le ferais qu'une fois que j'aurais corrigé votre copie. »

_Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je n'apprécie pas vos méthodes, pas plus que vos façons de faire. Et puis je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous, pour devenir un animagus.

« _Dans ce cas, allez-y, je ne vous retiens pas. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, supplier un Serpentard. Qui d'autre veut s'en aller aussi? Si c'est le cas, allez-y maintenant. »

Personne d'autre ne se leva de sa chaise, ni fit un quelconque signe, montant son désir de partir.

* * *

Le cours de défense contre les forces avait bien commencé. L'exercice du jour était relativement simple, tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire, était de déplacer un tas de sable, sans se servir de ses mains, ou d'un récipient. Pour le réussir, il suffisait de garder son calme et de rester concentrer sur chaque grain. Enfantin, pour certains, qui le firent en moins de cinq minutes, pour les autres ils ne leur fallut que dix minutes. Vincent fut le seul à le rater, il en était à son troisième échecs de suite. Il avait pourtant tout ce qu'il fallait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il était le seul à ne pas avoir réussit. Il n'était pas plus bête que les autres, enfin il pensait jusqu'à présent ne pas l'être. Il doutait de se compétences et de ses capacités depuis son renvoie du cours d'avant. Il se demanda s'il avait encore sa place à Poudlard. Il ne devrait peut être pas insister, renoncer et rentrer chez lui. Son tas de sable s'éleva de la table, lorsqu'il la frappa, de toutes ses forces, la table du poing. Cela ne le calma pas, et pire encore, il fut le centre d'intérêt de touts ses camarades, qui se retournèrent pour mieux le regarder.

_Vincent. Tout va bien? lui demanda le professeur Salinger.

_Oui, tout va pour le mieux.

_Tu veux un peu d'aide?

_Pourquoi?

_Tu sembles avoir du mal à faire ton exercice.

_Non, je n'ai aucun problème. Je vais y arriver.

La quatrième tentative ne fut pas plus heureuse que les autres. Il était le seul à en être étonné et à ne pas comprendre les raison de son nouvel échec. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, faisait n'importe quoi dans l'espoir que cela finisse par donner des résultat.

_C'est bon, ça suffit, lui dit Thomas

Ce dernier s'était rapproché de son élève et avait posé une main sur son épaule. Vincent la retira, il n'apprécia pas de se faire toucher de cette façon par un de ses professeurs.

_Ne me touche pas.

_ Je veux juste d'aider.

_Mais je t'ai rien demandé moi. Va t'en. Laisse-moi tranquille.

_Ne te fatigue pas avec lui, ça ne sert à rien. Il n'y arrivera jamais, s'exclama Gregory d'un ton méprisant.

_Ne fais pas attention à lui. Lui dit Thomas, en espérant se montrer suffisamment assez convaincant. Tu en es capable. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te concentrer sur le sable, et uniquement sur le sable.

_C'est un cancre, un nul, un bon à rien. Le professeur Ocean a mis moins de cinq minutes pour s'en rendre compte. Comment se fait-il que toi, tu ne le vois pas, alors que ça fait un an que tu l'as dans ta classe.

_Gregory, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Si tu pouvais garder tes réflexions pour toi, on perd du temps.

_Celui qui nous fait perdre notre temps, ce n'est pas moi c'est Vincent…

_Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule, s'écria ce dernier.

_Thomas, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ton collègue, et lui demander de s'en aller. Après on pourra enfin avancer, continua Gregory, ignorant complètement l'ordre que venait de lui donner son donner son camarade.

Vincent ne pouvait pas rester tranquillement assis à ne rien faire, et laisser un de ses camarades de classe l'insulter de la sorte. Il se leva brusquement sa chaise, et si dirigea vers son ancien ami. Il serra des points tout en marchant, laçant à son nouvel ennemi un regard meurtrier. Il n'était pas difficile de connaître ses intentions.

_Je croyais t'avoir dit de la fermer. Si tu dis encore un mot, je te casse toutes tes dents, et je t'arrache la colonne vertébrale.

Tout alla très vite, et c'est par miracle que la situation n'empire pas. Thomas eut tout juste le temps d'attraper le col de la chemise de son élève, afin de le retenir, et de l'empêcher de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie. Vincent ne se calma pas. Il se débattait pour échapper à l'emprise de son professeur, afin de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Toute cette violence gratuite choqua la majorité des personnes présentes. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'un jour un étudiant puisse menacer un de ses amis de la sorte. Seul Gregory resta étrangement serein et calme, comme si de rien n'était.

_Tu crois vraiment être capable de faire tout ça? Regarde la réalité en face mon pauvre Vincent. Tu es aussi nul en barrage que tu ne l'es pendant les cours.

Ce qui énerva encore plus Vincent qui se débattait de plus en plus.

_Mais Lâche-moi cria t il.

_Surêment pas. Tu vas venir avec moi dans mon bureau. Et tu y resteras tant que tu ne seras pas calmé, lui répondit son professeur. Draco, tu veux bien t'occuper de la classe pendant mon absence?

Vincent n'était pas vraiment plus calme dans le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il refusa de s'asseoir et faisait les cents pas, tournant en rond, comme un animal en cage.

_Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris, lui demanda Thomas. Tu viens de menacer un de tes camarades de mort. Te rends-tu au moins compte de ce que tu allais faire?

_Il n'avait qu'à pas se moquer de moi parce que j'ai échoué au contrôle du professeur Ocean.

_Tu crois qu'il aurait arrêté uniquement parce que tu lui aurais cassé la figure?

_Je ne sais pas. Mais au moins il aurait compris que je ne suis pas bête.

_Tu peux lui prouver qu'il a tort, en t'y prenant autrement.

_Comment?

_En te transformant en animal, c'est de ça dont il s'agit? Il ne te crois pas capable de réussir.

_Oui c'est ça. Mais je te rappel que je ne peux plus me rendre aux cours.

_Et toi, tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, oublié que j'en suis un aussi. Je suis parfaitement capable de remplacer le professeur Ocean et de donner les cours à sa place.

_Tu penses que je peux réussir ?

_D'après toi, quel est la qualité essentielle pour devenir animagus?

_Je ne sais pas.

_C'est la patience.

_Je pourrais devenir un animagus avant la fin de l'année scolaire?

_C'est trop tôt pour le dire.

_Et toi, tu as mis combien de temps pour y arriver?

_J'avais vingt cinq quand j'ai pu me transformer en dragon.

_Comment tu as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps. Tu n'as jamais été tenté de renoncer?

_Pas une seule fois.

_C'est facile pour toi, tu dois réussir tout ce que tu entreprends.

_Pas vraiment. J'ai raté lé concours d'entrée à l'école des fondateurs, la première fois que je l'ai tenté.

Vincent s'arrêta de marcher. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un jour il entende ce genre de chose de la bouche de l'un de ses professeurs. Encore moins, si le professeur en question, était à la tête de l'Organisation Mondiale de la Sorcellerie.

_Sérieux?

_Oui, cette année là, on nous a demandé de transplaner. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Certains se sont moqués ouvertement de moi, disant que j'étais trop bête, et que je n'avais pas ma place dans une école aussi prestigieuse. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait? Je ne les ai pas écoutés, ni baisé les bras. La suite tu l'as connais. Est-tu d'accord pour que je te donnes des cours?

_Je peux y réfléchir, avant de te donner une réponse?

_Bien sûr, prend le temps qu'il faut pour ça. Et reviens me voir quand tu auras pris ta décision.

_D'accord, merci, Thomas.

* * *

La première chose que fit Daniel, en sortant de son cours, fut de se rendre dans la salle de son collègue, afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Il croisa dix neufs élèves sur le chemin, pas un de moins, ni de plus.

Celui qui manquait était Vincent Grabbe. Se pourrait-il que ce dernier ce soit fait renvoyer, une fois encore, d'un cours. Possible, vu qu'il n'était pas sorti avec ses camarades. Et cela n'aurait rien de très étonnant non plus, il ne devait pas être meilleur dans les autres matières. Il entra dans la salle de classe, et vérifia si le professeur était dans son bureau. Il ne fut pas surpris de le voir en compagnie du cancre. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas suivi le cours, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Il décida de rester devant la porte, afin d'écouter la conversation, par curiosité et aussi pour passer le temps. Il eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas rire à certain moment. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait autant de bêtises et de mensonges, en si peu de temps. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, étant donné que les Salinger, était des menteurs de père en fils et petit fils, ainsi de suite. Sa patience fini par être récompensé, l'élève quitta enfin le bureau de son professeur. Ce dernier ne s'aperçu même pas de sa présence, et quitta les lieux, sans même regarder derrière lui. La voie était libre, il devait entrer tout de suite dans le bureau, tant que son collègue y était.

« _Allo le boi… euh professeur Salinger. »

_Bonjour professeur Ocean. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

« _Faut qu'on jase.(parle) »

_Qu'on quoi?

« _Qu'on parle d'un de nos élèves. Vincent Crabbe. C'est un sacré cornichon(imbécile) celui là. Il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de réviser avant d'aller en cours. J'ai été contraint de le slacker(renvoyer) de mon cours. »

_Je croyais que vous l'aviez renvoyé.

« _C'est ce que je viens de dire. »

_Uniquement parce qu'il a raté son contrôle?

« _Parfaitement. C'est un cancre, et les niaiseux (idiot, stupide) n'ont pas leurs place à mes cours. »

_Vous n'êtes pas un peu sévère? L'année vient à peine de commencer. Comment pouvez-vous le jugé après seulement un cours?

« _Cela suffit largement pour se faire une idée de son niveau, et voir à quel point il est mauvais. »

_C'est pour me dire ça que vous êtes venu me déranger dans mon bureau?

« _Non. Chu icitte( je suis ici), parce qu'il faut le punir. »

_Le punir? Mais pourquoi vous me le demandez à moi?

« _Parce qu'il s'est montré insolent envers moi, et qu'un acte ne peut pas rester impuni. Et que vous êtes le directeur de sa maison, c'est donc votre devoir de le faire. »

_Parce que vous croyez qu'il ne l'est pas assez?

« _Comment ça? »

_Vous l'avez humilié et rabaissé devant tous se camarades, et en plus vous l'avez expulsé de votre cours. Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur lui de la sorte?

« _Je n'aurais pas eu à le faire, si Harry Potter, n'avait pas décidé de le suivre. »

_Il l'a peut-être fait parce qu'il n'appréciait pas votre façon de faire.

« C'est pourtant celle que j'utilise dans mon école. Et personne ne s'est plaint. C'est grâce à cette méthode, que j'ai chaque année, plus de quatre vingt dix neufs pour cent de réussite, et qu'un fois diplôme mes étudiants trouve un travail en moins de trois mois. »

_C'est très impressionnant professeur Ocean. Mais je vous rappelle qu'on n' est pas dans votre école ici.

« _Effectivement, parce que si cela avait été le cas, je ne vous aurez jamais donné le poste de défense contre les forces du mal. »

_Ah, et je peux savoir pourquoi je n'aurais pas eu ce poste?

« _ Ben voyons donc. À cause(parce que )vous étés handicapé. »

_Pardon?

« _Vous boitez? C'est bien un handicap. Vous auriez préféré que je traite d'infirme? »

_En quoi mon handicap est un problème? Je ne peux être professeur à cause de ça?

« _Si vous pouvez l'être, mais pas en défense contre les forces du mal. Vous seriez mieux, en histoire de la magie par exemple. Comme ça, vous pourriez rester tranquillement assit pendant le cours. »

_Je vois. C'est le poste que j'aurais eu dans votre école?

« _Oui, tout à fait. »

_Ceci dit, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de travailler dans une école, où l'on renvoie les élèves qui ont des difficultés au lieu de les aider à les surmonter.

«_Mais moi au moins je fais preuve d'honnêteté. Il y a pas de menteries (mensonges). »

_Des quoi?

« _Des mensonges, des bobards, des boniments, salades. C'est plus clair maintenant? »

_Mais de quoi parlez-vous?

« _J'ai entendu votre conversation, vous m'avez bien fait cramper(rire). Et le plus fort, c'est qu'il vous a cru. »

_Comment ça entendu? Non seulement vous écoutez aux portes, mais en plus vous vous permettez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas.

« _Mangez pas vos bas( ne stressez pas) et grimpez pas dans les rideaux( ne vous énervé pas). Vous risquez de nous faire une crise de cœur( crise cardiaque). »

_Je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites.

« _Respirez par le nez(calmez vous). Je voulais juste vous dire de pas montrer sur tes grands chevaux. Vous allez finir par faire une crise cardiaque. »

_La faute à qui? Et je peux savoir à quel sujet j'aurais, d'après vous menti?

« _Quand vous lui avez dit ne pas savoir transplaner. Certains enfants de moins de 10 ans, y arrive sans problème. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous, vous en êtes incapable? »

_C'est pourtant le cas.

« Vous êtes un sacré cornichon( imbécile) vous aussi. On vous a jamais dit de ne pas dévoilé ses faiblesse à ses élèves? Après ils ne vous respecte plus. »

_Vous savez le respect, ça va dans les deux sens. C'est vous le professeur, c'est donc à vous de montrer l'exemple, non?

« _Il est en septième année. Ce n'est plus un enfant qu'on doit protéger de la dure réalité de la vie. Pourquoi lui avoir faire croire qu'il avait toutes ses chances de devenir un animagus. »

_Parce que cela peut l'aider à prendre confiance en lui. Ce n'est pas avec un professeur tel que vous, qu'il va y arriver.

« _Comme c'est gentil de votre part. Et parfaitement inutile aussi. Ceci dit, je trouve cela écœurant ( dans le sens positif, bien, génial) c'est que vous ayez réussit à vous transformer en dragon à vingt cinq. »

_Pardon?

« _Je voulais dire que c'était… étonnant. »

_Euh, merci.

Thomas ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son collègue lui fasse un tel compliment. Un ange passa, aucun des deux sorciers n'ouvrit la bouche, pendant cinq minutes.

_Vous avez d'autre chose à me dire, demanda Thomas, plus pour briser le silence, que pour faire la conversation.

« _Non. Pas pour le moment. »

_Je vais donc vous demander de sortir de mon bureau.

« _Je n'avai pas l'intention de rester de toute façon. »

Daniel quitta la pièce, un peu contrarié, mais pas découragé. Il lui en fallait plus pour ça. Il venait de perdre une autre bataille, mais ce n'était pas si grave que ça, parce que la guerre, il allait la gagner. Harry Potter finirait par comprendre ce qui est bon pour lui, et acceptera de se rendre dans son école au Québec.

* * *

Vincent s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose en quittant la salle de classe. Il vit tout ses camarades avec un cartable, et il était le seul à ne pas en avoir un. Il fit demi tour pour aller le chercher. Il se cacha sous une table, lorsque le professeur Ocean sorti du bureau du professeur Salinger. Ce denier le suivi de peu. Il fut étonné de le voir.

_Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Lui demanda t-il

_Oui, mes affaires.

_Tu es là depuis longtemps?

_Non, je viens d'arriver. Ce qui était faux, il avait fait rapidement demi tour. Il avait entendu une partie de la conversation, mais il préféra faire comme si cela n'était pas le cas… Dis j'ai bien réfléchit à ton offre. J'accepte ton aide.

_D'accord. Tu es libre ce soir?

_Oui, pourquoi?

_On pourrait commencer ce soir, après le dîner.

_Oui, c'est parfait. Merci.

* * *

(1) LE québécois peut doubler le sujet lorsqu' il pose une question. Exemple, il ne dira pas tu veux, ou veux tu, mais tu veux tu?

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre

A suivre chapitre 8: Tes paroles en l'air

See you


	8. Tes paroles en l'air

Les dialogues de Daniel OCean seront marqués par des guillemets, quand il parlera avec son accent, il n'y en aura pas quand il n' a plus son accent.

j'ai essayé de traduire au mieux quelles phrase, mot québécois. Il se peut que je me trompe, merci de me pardonner s c'est le cas. Vous pouvez me le dire, et si possible me dire où je me trompe et ce que j'aurais dû mettre, par mail par exemple. J'utilise des livres pour mes traductions, la liste se trouve dans mon profil

* * *

 **Chapitre 8: Tes paroles en l'air (Pascal Obispo)**

Le kneazle (1) est un mammifère de petite taille, qui appartient à la famille des félins. Il possède quatre pattes munies de griffes rétractiles. Sa queue est fine et se termine par une touffe de poil, comme celle des lions. Son museau est court, plutôt arrondi. Il a de grands yeux, une petite truffe et de longues moustaches, et de grandes oreilles. Son corps et recouvert d'un pelage soyeux. Sa fourrure peut être unie, tachetée, ou mouchetée. Son alimentaire est purement carnivore, mais il lui arrive de temps en temps de manger un peu d'herbe, dans le but de se purger. De loin, il peut être confondu avec un chat, dont il est un proche cousin. Mais contrairement à ce dernier, le kneazle est resté à l'état sauvage. Il n'a jamais été domestiqué, et ses réactions peuvent être imprévisibles. C'est un animal intelligent, indépendant, et craintif. Il est de nature joyeuse et curieuse. Il possède un sens de l'orientation exceptionnel, il est capable de retrouver son chemin, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouve. Il peut être apprivoisé par un sorcier. Il peut aussi se montrer agressif, si il est en contact d'une personne louche et peu recommandable, ou lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une situation de stress extrême. Sa détention est extrêmement réglementée, et la possession d'un permis est exigée. Hagrid, avait-il ce permis? Non, il ne s'était pas donné la peine d'en faire la demande. Il réussit, malgré cela, à se procurer une vingtaine de ce spécimen. Chacun de ses élèves, se retrouverait responsable de son propre kneazle, et ce pendant toute l'année scolaire. Il les installa dans un petit enclos, non loin de sa cabane, afin de pouvoir les surveiller. Il mit à leur disposition une niche, dans laquelle ils pourraient se réfugier et s'abriter en cas de pluie. Par chance, ce jour là le temps était au beau. Les petits kneazles, jouaient joyeusement, tout en gardant un œil sur ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

_Bonjour les enfants, leur dit le professeur Hagrid. Cette année, nous allons étudier les kneazles. Je vais vous donner les consignes de sécurité, vous devez faire extrêmement attention à vos faits. Il ne faut pas crier, hurler, parler trop fort, ils sont très sensible aux sons, plus particulièrement ceux qui sont dans les aigus. Il ne faut en aucun cas avoir des gestes brusques. Il est hors de question que vous leur courriez après, et que vous les attrapiez de force. Vous attendez qu'ils viennent vers vous d'eux même. Je….

_Ahh…

Un kneazle, un petit blanc avec des taches noirs, avait profité que personne ne fasse attention à lui pour se rapprocher. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire son choix. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers l'élu. Une fois arrivé, il s'enroula autour de ses jambes tout en ronronnant. Qui aurait pensé que le premier qui se ferait accoster par un petit félin, serait Vincent Crabbe. Personne, même pas lui.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Demanda t il effrayé.

_Que tu le caresses.

_Moi?

_Oui, toi.

_Il s'est peut-être trompé de personne.

_Un kneazle ne se trompe jamais.

_Il ne va pas me mordre?

_Pourquoi ferait-il ça?

Cela ne le rassura pas. Tous les regards étaient désormais convergés lui. Il prit sur lui, et se lança, tout en espérant ne pas à avoir à le regretter. Il se baissa, tout doucement, et posa une main sur la tête du petit animal. Ce dernier n'attaqua pas la main qui se trouvait sur lui, il semblait même apprécier, puisqu'il ferma les yeux, et son ronronner se fit plus fort.

_Félicitations Vincent. Ce kneazle est désormais sous ta responsabilité. Tu viendras le voir deux à trois fois pas jour, pour le nourrir, vérifier qu'il n'est pas blessé. Tu penses pourvoir y arriver?

_Oui, oui. Il a un nom?

_Il s'appelle cœur agile.

Un second kneazle sortit à son tour du rang. Il est plus petit que le premier, ses poils était long et roux, ses yeux avait exactement la même teinte que sa robe. Certains élèves s'accroupirent, et invitèrent la petite bête à les rejoindre. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux, et elle se dirigea directement vers Hermione. Elle leva la tête, et lui fit les yeux doux. La jeune fille tomba sous le charme de cette si jolie boule de poil.

_Bonjour toi, lui dit-elle, que tu es beau. Comment tu t'appelles?

_Il … enfin je devrais dire elle, puisque c'est une fille, s'appelle petite feuille.

_Oh, c'est une petite princesse, s'exclama la jeune fille, attendrie par son nouveau familier. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi, reprit elle, tout en la caressant. Oh! Tu as beaucoup de boule de poil. Ma pauvre petite, tu dois avoir du mal à t'en débarrasser. Maman va t'aider.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle prit dans son sac de cours, un peigne. Elle en avait toujours un sur elle, vu qu'elle aussi avait souvent des noueux dans ses les cheveux. C'est avec la plus grand douceur qu'elle se mit à la coiffer. Le kneazle, releva même la tête, afin que sa nouvelle maman, puise lui coiffer son cou, là où il y avait le plus de boule de poil. Hagrid se garda de lui faire remarquer que son cours était les soins aux créatures magique, et non un cours de toilettage. Il ne fit pas, puisque que l'animal se laissa faire, et qu'il semblait même apprécier ce traitement.

Les autres kneazles finirent par se rapprocher petit à petit des élèves, afin de se faire adopter eux aussi. Harry hérita d'un noir aux yeux jaunes, surnommée œil de geai. Draco eut un gris tigré répondant au nom feuille de houx. Quant à Ron, il en eu une toute blanche aux yeux verts, belle églantine. Une demie heure après, il ne restait plus qu'un seul kneazle, et par conséquences, un seul élève sans compagnon. Gregory n'appréciait pas vraiment se retrouver seul, alors que ses camarades, semblaient bien s'amuser avec leur kneazle respectif. Il décida de prendre les devants, et d'aller chercher lui même le bon dernier. Il s'agissait d'un petit gris claire avec les yeux verts. Ce dernier n'avait pas spécialement envie de se faire embêter, ni manipulé, par un humain. Il lui cracha au visage, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

_La sale bête, s'écria t'il, en colère.

_Ce n'est pas une sale bête, lui répondit Hagrid en colère. C'est nuage d'écume, et elle est probablement plus propre que vous monsieur Goyle. Je vous avait pourtant interdit de leurs courir après.

_C'est pas de ma faute. Je ne l'aurais pas fait, si elle était venue me voir.

_Si elle n'est pas venue, c'est peut être parce que vous n'avez pas de bonne intention.

_C'est n'importe quoi, je voulais juste m'en occuper moi. Je fais quoi maintenant?

_Vous prenez un râteau.

_Elle viendra vers moi, si j'ai un râteau dans les mains?

_Non.

_Pourquoi devrais-je en prendre un?

_Mais pour nettoyer l'enclos.

_Pourquoi moi?Les autres peuvent le faire eux aussi.

_Parce qu'ils sont occupés eux. Et dépêchez-vous un peu, le sol ne va pas se nettoyer tout seul. Et après, vous irez chercher de la mousse dans les bois.

_Pourquoi de la mousse?

_Pour qu'ils puissent avoir un endroit où ils pourront dormir, pardi. Ils vont tout de même pas se coucher à même le sol.

Pour une fois, personne ne fut mordu, griffé, brûlé. Seul Gregory avait été blessé, pas physiquement. C'était juste son orgueil qui avait été atteint. Tous les kneazles furent remis dans leur enclos à la fin du cours. Ils étaient trop tôt pour les laisser se promener tranquillement dans l'enceinte du collègue, ils pourraient attaquer un innocent. Hermione remit délicatement sa petite princesse avec ses congénères, à grand regret. Puis elle regarda l'orpheline, nuage d'écume, qui était restée toute seule dans un coin. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser livrée à elle même. Elle devait faire quelque chose, la confier à quelqu'un qui prendrait soin d'elle. Quelqu'un qui avait bien besoin d'aide pour retrouver son chemin. Elle l'attrapa discrètement, et la cacha sous ses vêtements, avant de se rendre à la grande salle. Elle tenait à le faire le plus rapidement possible, afin de ne pas trop s'attacher et de ne pouvoir s'en séparer.

L'attente ne fut pas trop longue. La personne à qui Hermione désirait confier l'animal, arriva peu de temps après. Il s'agissait de son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, qui pour une fois, ne s'était pas perdu. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention, il ne devait pas non s'attendre à ce qu'une de ses élèves l'attente sur le seuil de la pièce. Elle se mit devant lui, afin qu'il l'a remarque, tout en lui montrant fièrement la petite boule de poil. Elle s'était attendue à tout, mais pas à ce qui allait se produire. En effet Thomas ne semblait pas emballé, ni vraiment enchanté. Il s'arrêta de marcher, ses pupilles se dilatèrent, et il devient aussi blanc qu'un linge. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air ravi du cadeau, et regarder la bête, comme si c'était la chose la plus moche du monde. Pourquoi, alors qu'elle était si mignonne aux yeux de tous les autres.

Personne ne se fit vraiment du souci. Le kneazle n'avait aucune raison d'attaquer, et même si cela serait le cas, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, serait parfaitement capable de se défendre. Un long râle, suivi d'un grognement se fit entendre, cela venait de la créature. Elle baissa ses oreilles, ses poils doublèrent de volume en moins d'une seconde, et pour finir elle cracha, montrant ses petites dents, aussi aiguisées qu'un couteau. Elle échappa facilement des bras de la jeune fille. Une fois posé sur le sol, elle fit le gros dos, puis se mit a sautiller sur place, attendant le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Thomas se doutait de l'issue de se face à face, et que cela ne lui serait pas favorable. Pourtant il ne fit aucun geste, ne chercha pas vraiment à se protéger. Tout ce qu'il fit, fut de jeter un regard froid, envers son agresseur. Hermione prit cette attitude pour du mépris, et ne comprit pas pourquoi son professeur pouvait éprouver ce sentiment, face à une adorable boule de poil. D'accord, à ce moment, elle n'avait plus rien d'adorable. Elle se baisa dans l'espoir de la calmer.

_Thomas, cria quelqu'un se trouvant dans le fond de la pièce, tu ne bouges pas, et tu la regarde dans les yeux, en aucun cas, tu ne dois tourner la tête.

Celui qui venait de parler, était Daniel. Il s'était levé subitement de sa chaise, puis il mit rapidement en marche, afin d'aller le rejoindre. Thomas tourna la tête, brisant le constat visuel qu'il avait la créature. Il avait été surpris par l'attitude, le professeur Ocean. Non seulement il avait parlé normalement, mais en plus il venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Le kneazle sauta et lui griffa le bras droit, avant de retomber gracieusement au sol. Ce n'était que le début, elle avait bien l'intention de recommencer, encore et encore. Si elle ne le fit pas, c'est parce que le professeur Ocean, eut le bon réflexe de l'immobiliser en lui jetant un sort.

« _Calisse. J't'avais pas dit de pas faire de move (geste), s'écria t-il en colère. Pourquoi tu as fait tout le contraire, espèce de cornichon(imbécile). »

Il n'obtint aucune réaction, aucune réponse, il ne l'avait pourtant pas immobilisé. Daniel tenta d'entrer en contact avec lui, agitant sa main devant ses yeux, tout en demandant s'il y avait encore quelqu'un. Il ne se passa rien. Tant pis, se dit-il, en haussant les épaules. Il décida de l'ignorer pour le moment, et de se tourner pour faire face à Hermione. Cette dernière regardait effrayée sa petite protégée figée pour l'éternité, dans une position des plus étrange. Seul un monstre sans cœur, aurait fait pu faire autant de mal à une petite bête si adorable.

_Pourquoi l'avez-vous tuée? Demanda t elle, les yeux noyés par ses larmes.

« _Calvaire! J'ai pas pour habitude de tuer les animaux aussi dangereux soient-ils. Il y a rien de fun (joyeux) là dedans . »

_Et Thomas, il va bien?

« _Il a eu la chienne ( eu peur). Comment vous voulez vous qu'il aille bein (bien) après ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Il est à l'envers ( bouleversé) »

_on fait quoi pour lui.

« _Pantoute (rien). Il est très bien comme ça. Vous savez au moins ce que vous avez amené ici ? »

_ C'est un kneazle professeur.

« _ Je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venue ici avec un animal sauvage? »

_Le kneazle n'est pas agressif, enfin normalement. Il n'attaque que les gens mauvais… Et Thomas n'en ai pas un.

« _Fermez votre trappe ( invitation à se taire).Le kneazle peut aussi attaquer lorsqu'il se trouve devant une personne qui a peur. »

_Hagrid, n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

« _C'est normal, puisque les animaux sauvages, sont susceptibles d'attaquer. Ne me dites pas que vous ne le saviez pas. Votre professeur, vous a autorisé à vous promener avec cette bête dans l'enceinte du collège? »

_Non, il a dit qu'il fallait les laisser dans leur enclos.

« _C'est effectivement ce qu'il faut faire. Rien de tout cela ne se serait passé. Criss, il faut toujours respecter les règles de sécurité. »

_Mais, il n'y avait personne pour s'occuper d'elle.

« _Et vous vous êtes dit, que c'était une bonne idée venir avec cette bête dans la pièce la plus fréquenté de l'école? »

_« Je pensais la confier à Thomas. Comme il passe son temps à se perdre, je me suis dit, qu'elle pourrait l'aider à retrouver son chemin.

« _On n'offre pas de kneazle à quelqu'un qui a peur des chats. »

_Thomas a peur des chats?

« _Vous en avez mis du temps pour vous en apercevoir. »

Hermione réalisa que le regard de Thomas avait sur le kneazle n'était pas un signe de mépris mais de peur.

_Comment vous le savez?

« _Je le sais c'est tout. Maintenant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de remettre cette chose, à sa place, avec ses congénères. Et au plus sacrant, ( sans délai). A présent chnaillez (déguerpissez) j'vous ai assez vu. »

Daniel pouvait à présent réveillé son collègue, puisque tout danger était écarté à présent. Quoi de mieux pour cela, qu'une bonne et grosse gifle. Cela remet les idées en place, effet garanti.

_ Aie ! S'écria t-il, surpris. Professeur Océan mais vous n'êtes pas bien? Pourquoi m'avez vous frappé?

« _Fais pas toute une histoire a cause que je vous ai fessé (frappé). C'était pour vous aider à reprendre conscience. »

_Pourquoi me faire reprendre conscience? Et puis vous n'auriez pas pu choisir une méthode plus douce ?

« _ J'avais pas le choix, vous étiez kapoutte( être fichu). Vous aurez préférez que je vous fasse un bec (bisous)par exemple ? Mais je pense pas que cela vous ferez plaisir. »

_Me faire quoi?

« _Vous embrasser. »

_Vous ne l'auriez pas fait de toute façon. Vous en aurez pas eu le courage. C'est pour ça que vous avez préféré me frapper.

« _Me cherchez pas. Je suis tout à fait capable de le faire. »

_Ah ! oui, je …

Daniel ne laissa pas à son collègue le loisir de se moquer de lui plus longtemps. Il allait le faire taire. Il mit sa main autour de la taille de ce dernier et, après avoir fermé les yeux, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il fut repoussé rapidement et sans ménagement.

_Ne recommencez plus jamais ça.

« _Capotez pas ( vous énervez pas) je vous ai pas frenché ( embrassé avec fougue).Vous avez pas aimé? J'embrasse donc si mal que ça ? »

_Vous êtes un grand malade vous.

« _C'est pas une façon de remercier celui qui vous a sorti du trou (venu en aide. »

_Vous avez fait quoi?

« _Je vous ai sauvé d'un grand danger. »

C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de ce qui venait de se passer, du Kneazle qui l'avait attaqué et qui aurait pu le tuer si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas arrêter à temps. La panique s'empara de nouveau de lui. Il ne se sentit pas très bien, il avait chaud, il tremblait.

Daniel posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« _Tout va bien à présent. Vous avez plus de raison d'avoir la chienne ( avoir peur). Respirez par le nez ( calmez vous) , lui dit-il gentiment. Vous risquez plus rien, la méchante bébête n'est plus là. »

_Vous ne profitez pas de la situation pour me traiter de trouillard ? Vous ne trouvez pas cette situation comique ? Un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal incapable de se défendre face à un vulgaire chat...

Effectivement Daniel avait toutes les raisons de se moquer de lui. Mais il ne le fit pas. Pourquoi?

« _Dites pas de niaiseries( bêtises). Vous aviez trop peur pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir à ce moment. M'a (je vais) vous conduire au garde malade (infirmière). Vous avez besoin de soins.

_ C'est bon, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'y aller. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre temps.

« J'vous demande pas votre avis. Vous avez pas un simple bobo (petite blessure. C'est grave, vous venez de vous faire grafigner ( égratigner, érafler) faut vous faire soigner. »

Thomas senti comme un picotement sur son bras droit. Sa chemise avait été coupée, du sang l'avait tachée.

_C'est rien. Ça va vite guérir.

« _Vraiment? Et si je fais ça, Vous avez pas mal? Demanda Daniel après avoir poser une main sur la plaie. »

_Oui, maintenant enlevez votre main de mon bras.

« _Vous êtes un cabochon( têtu). Vous voyez que c'est pas rien du tout. Venez, il faut vous soigner. »

_Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour ça.

« _Vous allez pas vous perdre en chemin? »

_Non. Je connais le chemin.

Visiblement non, puisqu'il prit la mauvaise direction en sortant de la grande salle. Daniel soupira, il ne pensait pas que le sens de l'orientation de son collègue était si mauvais, qu'il était incapable de retrouver son chemin, alors qu'il avait déjà passé une année à Poudlard. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper.

« _ Ostis. Vous avez pris la mauvaise direction. »

Le professeur Ocean avait prévu de lâcher son collègue une fois qu'il serait arrivé à l'infirmerie. Mais une fois arrivé, il n'eut pas le courage de le laisser tout seul. Il entra lui et l'aida à s'asseoir et fit de même sur la chaise la plus proche. Il attendrait juste que le docteur, ou l'infirmière, arrive, après il pourrait s'en aller. Il n'avait pas que ça a faire non plus. Il avait prévu d'écrire à sa femme, afin de lui raconter sa première journée de travail à Poudlard. Il devait aussi s'occuper de ses élèves, enfin de ceux qui restaient. Il avait bien l'intention de commencer chacun de ses cours par un contrôle surprise, enfin plus vraiment. Ils finiraient bien à la longue à s'habituer à ses méthodes de travail. Mme Pomfresh arriva enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air en forme.

_Bonsoir professeur Ocean, bonsoir Thomas. Mais que vous est-il arrivé? Vous êtes encore tombé dans les escaliers?

_Non, pas cette fois.

_Vous pouvez attendre un peu ? Hagrid m'a amené un de ses élèves qui s'est blessé pendant son cours.

« _Il a aussi été attaqué par un kneazle? demanda Daniel, tout en espérant que l'élève en question en soit pas Harry Potter. »

_Non, il a eu un accident de râteau. Pourquoi vous me parlez de kneazle?

« _A cause que (parce que) le professeur Salinger, lui s'est fait agressé par l'une de ses créatures. »

_Il vous a mordu ou griffé?

_Griffé, je dois avoir une petite égratignure sur le bras droit. Je peux revenir plus tard.

_Sûrement pas. C'est très grave. Ce genre de blessure s'infecte rapidement, et peut causer des gangrènes. Dans ce cas, on doit coupé le bras. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez?

_Non, bien sûr que non.

_Dans ce cas vous restez ici. Je termine avec mon autre patient, et je reviens. Professeur Ocean, vous vous chargez des premiers soins.

« _Ben voyons donc. Et pourquoi moé (moi)? »

_Vous êtes bien un être de lumière?

« _Si, si, répondit Daniel, un peu dépité. »

_Vous pouvez donc lui donner les premiers soins.

Il aurait préféré que personne ne connaisse sa véritable nature, surtout son collègue qui le regardait différent à présent.

_Je ne savais pas, lui dit Thomas. Je suis désolé.

« _Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer votre plaie. Ce serait bien que vous retirez votre chemise. Comptez pas sur moi pour vous aider à vous dégrayer ( dévêtir). »

_Pardon? Pour me quoi?

« _Pour vous déshabiller. Dépêchez-vous, j'ai pas que ça à faire moé. »

Thomas semblait avoir du mal à retirer sa chemise, il grimaçait à chacun de ses mouvements. Il est bien empoté celui là, se dit Daniel. Il finit par l'aider.

« _Ça risque de piquer un peu, dit-il avant d'appliquer une compresse de désinfectant sur la plaie. »

_AIIIIEEEEEEEEEE.

« _J'ai pas commencé. »

_Ce n'est pas moi.

_Ça fait vachement mal votre truc.

_Vous voyez.

Celui qui venait de hurler devait donc être l'élève que l'infirmière essayé de soigner. Daniel se demanda qui cela pouvait être, en tout cas, il ne reconnaissait pas la voix de Harry Potter, et il espérait que cela ne soit pas lui.

« _C'est qui demanda t-il, dans l'espoir que son collègue l'ait identifié. »

_Gregory Crabbe.

« _Vous en êtes sûr? »

_Oui.

« _Quelle braillard ( quelqu'un qui pleurniche pour un rien) , celui là. Vous allez pas faire comme lui? »

_Non, non, vous pouvez commencer.

« _J'ai déjà fini. »

Madame Pomfresh arriva juste à ce moment. Elle jeta un regard sur ce que le professeur Ocean avait fait. Il n'y avait plus de sang sur le bras du blessé, et on y voyait bien les traces de griffures, qui était profonde.

_Merci, professeur Ocean. Je vais m'occuper du reste, vous pouvez partir. Quant à vous Thomas, je vais vous demander de rester ici cette nuit. Je dois vous garder en observation, au cas où.

_Madame Pomfresh, cria Gregory, j'ai encore mal. Ne me laissez pas mourir.

L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, son premier patient ne la lâcherait pas. Il n'aurait du ne plus avoir mal, elle lui avait donné assez de calmant pour ça, et pourtant il continuait de gémir et de se plaindre de souffrir le martyr.

« _Allez-y, lui dit Daniel, je crois qu'il ne va pas s'arrêter sinon. »

Voilà comment le professeur Ocean gâcha sa soirée, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de sa nuit. Il aurait pu partir, après tout ce n'était pas à lui de faire le garde malade. S'il le fit tout de même, c'est parce que la pauvre infirmière était sollicitée de tous les cotés, et qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser tout assumer toute seule, alors qu'il était assez qualifié pour la seconder. De toute façon, il ne restait plus rien à faire, juste à mettre le blessé au lit. Il était plus prudent qu'il reste en observation, au cas, où il y aurait des complications. Il le laissa se changer tout seul, et s'installer au lit. Il ne le borda pas non plus, ne lui raconterai pas d'histoire, ne lui chanterait pas de berceuse non plus. Il prit une chaise, et s'installa, et resta muet. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire. Peu de temps après le professeur Salinger, s'endormi.

_C'est étrange, je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi différent que lui, bien que soit aussi têtu. Dit-il une fois qu'il était sûr qu'il dorme vraiment.

_Papa! Je veux pas que tu me laisse tout seul.

Daniel sursauta, il crut un moment que son collègue s'était réveillé et qu'il le prenne pour son père. Non, il n'avait pas repris conscience, il devait parler dans son sommeil. Visiblement, il s'agitait aussi, il ne cesse de tourner et de se retourner. Il devait faire, sans doute, un mauvais rêve, pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour si peu. Lui aussi faisait régulièrement des cauchemars, et il n'en faisait pas tout un plat. Puis il trouva ça, particulièrement agaçant, il ne pouvait pas se calmer. Tant pis, il fit quelque chose, mais uniquement pour avoir la paix. Il posa sa main sur le front de Thomas, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_Je suis là fiston. Je ne te laisserai pas seul.

Hagrid venait tout juste de revenir à l'infirmerie. Il n'avait pas pu rester avec son élève, car il devait continuer les recherches. En effet, il s'était rendu compte, à la fin de son cours, que l'un de ses kneazles avaient disparus. Il s'agit de nuage d'écume, et il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il avait cru que c'était la faute à Gregory, qu'il avait continué à harceler cette pauvre petite bête. Par conséquence, il l'avait obligé à participer aux recherches, jusqu'à ce que cet abruti, ne marche sur le manche du râteau, celui qu'il avait oublié de ranger. La nuit était presque tombée, ne lui laissant que peu de chance de le retrouver. Hermione était arrivée peu de temps après, un kneazle dans ses bras. Elle due s'expliquer, et lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la grande salle. Il était retourné à l'infirmerie afin de prendre des nouvelles de son ami. Il espérait que ce dernier ne soit fâché contre lui. Thomas n'y était pas seul, le professeur Ocean était à son chevet. Il semblait prendre soin du blessé, et était très attentionné. Il se senti de trop, il allait revenir plus tard.

_Vous pouvez rester, lui dit Daniel. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps?

_Cela fait cinq minutes.

_Vous avez tout entendu?

_Assez, pour m'apercevoir que vous n'êtes pas vraiment Québécois. J'ai raison?

_Effectivement je ne le suis pas.

_Les murs ont des oreilles. Vous ne devriez pas abandonner votre accent, même lorsque vous croyez être seul.

_Je pense pouvoir gérer tout cela sans votre aide. Pourquoi êtes vous revenu?

_Pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

_Il n'a été que légèrement blessé. C'est gentil à vous de vous faire du souci pour, mais ce n'est qu'un simple collègue.

_C'est aussi un ami.

_Comment pouvez-vous êtres ami avec quelqu'un comme lui? Vous savez au moins qui il est?

_Je ne lui aurais pas accordé mon amitié, si cela avait été le cas. Il n'est pas comme le décrit certaines personnes. Et vous êtes mal placé pour me faire la morale après ce que vous venez de faire.

_Je n'ai rien fait.

_Bien sûr que si. Je vois bien dans votre façon de le regarder que vous ne le détestez pas.

_Vous faites erreur.

_Je ne pense pas.

_Puisque je vous dit, que vous vous trompez.

_Ah, je vois, il ne le sait pas, que vous êtes son….

_C'est ça, il ne sait rien. Vous allez le lui dire?

_Que vous êtes son… Non. C'est à vous de le faire, pas à moi.

_Je pense qu'il est mieux pour lui qu'il ne le sache pas.

_Si vous le dites. Mais que va t-elle devenir?

_Qui ça?

_Nuage d'écume. Le kneazle qui l'a attaqué.

_Il ne va rien lui arriver de fâcheux.

_Vraiment?

_Elle n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer, elle a juste eu peur. C'est vraiment dommage, parce que dans le fond mademoiselle Granger n'avait pas eu une si mauvaise idée. Vous saviez à quel point son sens de l'orientation est déplorable. Il confond même sa gauche et sa droite.

Daniel essaya de cacher sa fatigue et de ne pas bailler. Sa journée avait été longue et fatigante.

_Vous voulez que je vous remplace?

_Non, ça ira.

La première chose que vit Thomas, lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, fut le visage de madame Pomfresh.

_Bonjour, lui dit-elle, vous avez encore mal?

_Non,

_Tant mieux. Au fait, votre ami vient tout juste de partir.

_Mon ami?

_Le professeur Ocean. Il a passé toute la nuit à veiller sur vous. Je vais changer votre pansement.

Thomas venait à peine de se rhabiller que Remus entra. Il été paniqué et complètement déboussolé.

_Ah tu es là, dit il soulagé, de l'avoir retrouvé. Natacha à fait un malaise cette nuit, et elle a été hospitalisée. Je vais aller la voir. Tu viens avec moi?

_Je peux? Demanda t'il à l'infirmerie.

_Bien sûr que vous pouvez, elle a besoin de vous.

* * *

(1) Le kneazle fait bien parti de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Il apparaît dans le livre les animaux fantastique de Norbert Dragonneau.

À suivre, chapitre 9. Même cause, même effet.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, merci de l'avoir lu.

See you


	9. Mêmes causes, mêmes effets

**Chapitre 9 : Mêmes causes, mêmes effets ( Gérard de Palmas) **

_AIIEE.

Fut le premier mot qui sortit de la bouche d'Hermione ce matin. Elle venait tout juste de se lever, qu'elle se cogna le gros orteil sur un des pieds de son lit. Ce n'est rien se dit-elle, afin de se rassurer, ce n'était qu'une maladresse, sûrement dû au fait qu'elle n'ait pas beaucoup dormi. Si elle n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, c'est parce qu'elle se faisait du souci pour sa protégée, la petite nuage d'écume. Elle espérait que sa bévue de la veille n'ait aucune conséquence fâcheuse. Elle s'habilla rapidement, afin de prendre le moins de temps possible. Malheureusement pour elle, tout alla de travers. Cela commença avec une de ses chaussettes, dont la couture craqua au moment même où elle enfila son pied. Elle garda son calme, ce n'était rien , elle en avait d'autres paires dans ses tiroirs. Puis, se fut le tour de sa chemise, plus précisément des boutons du vêtement, deux d'entre eux, voltigèrent au moment où elle les firent passer par le trou prévu à cet effet. Décidément ce n'était pas son jour. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'en prendre une nouvelle, elle recoudrait les boutons plus tard, lorsqu'elle en aurait le temps. Afin de rattraper un peu de son retard, dut à tous ces petits imprévus, elle fut obligée de courir dans les couloirs, chose qu'elle s'était toujours refusée de faire dans le passé. Ce ne fut pas suffisant pour arriver dans les temps dans la grande salle. Elle y trouva Ron, et n'en fut pas étonnée, son camarade mettait toujours plus de temps pour manger, que les autres, surtout lors du premier repas de journée. Il dévorait un pauvre croissant, comme s'il sortait d'un jeûne de plusieurs jours. Ce qui était impossible, puisqu'il n'avait jamais jeûné de sa vie.

_Salut Hermione. Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin?

_Non, je me suis levée a l'heure habituelle.

_Pourtant tu es en retard.

_Je devais passer à l'infirmerie.

_Pourquoi?Tu es malade?

_J'y suis allé pour prendre des nouvelles de Thomas.

_Comment va-t-il?

_Je ne l'ai pas vu, il était déjà parti quand je suis arrivée.

_Il est parti où ça?

_À l'hôpital st mangouste.

_Il n'était pourtant pas si mal que ça hier au soir. Son état s'est aggravé?

_Non, non. Il va mieux, madame Pomfresh s'est bien occupée de lui. Par contre le professeur Lupin…enfin Natacha Lupin, elle ne va pas très bien.

_Mince. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave. Quant à toi, tu ferais mieux de manger plus vite.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu as un kneazle à nourrir. Tu n'as pas oublié qu'il fallait le faire deux fois par jour. Tu ne vas tout de même pas laisser ta princesse mourir de faim.

_Parce qu'elle est encore là-bas?

_Où veux-tu qu'elle soit?

_Dans son milieu naturel, avec ceux de son espèce.

_Non, elle est encore là, avec tous les autres.

_Le professeur Ocean a bien demandé qu'ils soient évacués?

_Pourquoi il aurait fait ça?

_À cause de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

_Je peux t'assurer, que ce n'est pas le cas. Il ne l'a pas fait.

_Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? Tu as vérifié?

_Hagrid vient de passer, et nous a rappeler de ne pas oublier d'aller nourrir nos kneazles avant d'aller à notre premier cours.

Hermione soupira de soulagement. Sa journée ne serait pas totalement foutue. Elle avala rapidement sa viennoiserie, au risque de s'étouffer et de mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. Elle sortit en courant de la pièce, suivit de Ron, qui eut du mal à suivre le rythme, parce qu'il s'était encombré par les croissants, qu'il avait pris.

_Pourquoi tu prends des croissants? Les kneazles sont carnivores. Tu ne vas tout de même pas, tu ne comptes tout de même les donner à belle églantine?

_Non. C'est pour moi, au cas, où je me ferais une crise d'hypoglycémie.

_Tu n'es pas diabétique.

_On ne sait jamais. Il faut mieux être prudent.

Hermione retrouva vraiment le sourire lorsqu'elle vit que tous les petits félins étaient toujours dans l'enclos. Puis elle les compta, afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient tous là. Dix-huit… Par conséquences, il en manquait, petite écume et nuage d'écume étaient introuvable. Leur était-il arrivé quelque chose? Elle espérait que non. Elle avait peut-être mal regardé? Possible, elle devait recommencer, et vérifier partout, y compris dans les plus petits recoins.

_Ouh, ouh. Hermione!

Elle ignora la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il s'agissait de Vincent, elle avait reconnu sa voix. Pour le moment, elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni le temps de parler avec lui.

_HERMIONE?!

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, en espérant que cette fois ci, il comprendrait le message, et qu'il cesserait de l'importuner. Malheureusement pour elle, ce fut le contraire, puisqu'il continua de plus belle.

_HHHERRRMIONNEEEE.

Trop, c'est trop. Il n'avait pas le droit de la harceler de cette façon.

_Quoi? Lui répondit-il froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

_Je voulais juste te dire qu'elle était là.

_Quoi? Qui ça elle?

_Bah, petite feuille. Elle est avec moi.

Mais que faisait-elle avec lui? Normalement elle aurait venir directement vers elle, comme elle l'avait fait la veille. À moins qu'elle ne préfère Vincent à elle? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il ne restait qu'une explication son camarade lui avait dérobé sa précieuse princesse, et ça, ça ne se faisait pas. Elle avait la ferme intention de la lui reprendre, et de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée aux cotés de son camarade, qu'elle réalisa ce qu'il c'était vraiment passé. Le voleur, n'était pas Vincent, mais un autre kneazle, cœur agile. Le petit félin noir et blanc léchait la tête de la petite rouquine. Elle avait même fermé les yeux, et ronronnait.

_Ils sont félins pour l'autre, non?

_Pardon?

_Rien, laisse tomber, je pensais que mon jeu de mot te ferais rire.

_Quel jeu de mot?… Ah si … Oui, c'est assez drôle. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça. Je me fais du souci pour nuage d'écume, je ne l'a vois nulle part.

_Tour va bien pour elle. Elle est entre de bonne main, et nuage bleu l'a adoptée.

La voilà bien avancée, enfin ce serait le cas, si elle savait qui était en charge de nuage bleu. Elle ne savait même pas qu'un kneazle portait ce nom. Elle n'avait pas fait vraiment attention aux autres, une fois que petite feuille était venue vers elle.

_C'est bien Lavande qui s'occupe de nuage bleu? Demanda t-elle.

_Non, elle a poil d'écureuil.

_Alors c'est Dean?

_Non plus, il a rivière d'argent.

_Seamus?

_Jolie plume.

_Pas Pansy tout de même?

_Toujours pas, elle a plume grise.

_Avec qui elle est à la fin.

_Olivia Bishop.

_Qui?

_Olivia Bishop. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas qui c'est depuis le temps que tu vas en cours avec elle.

_Désolée, je n'ai pas fait vraiment attention. De toute façon, elle non plus ne doit pas savoir qui je suis.

_Si, détrompes toi. Elle te connaît plus que tu ne le crois. Elle est même admirative de ton travail, et de ta réussite.

_Vraiment?

_Puis ce que je te le dis.

_Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses le nom de tout le monde?

_On est dans la même classe depuis six ans.

_Et tu as aussi retenu le nom de tous les kneazles et des personnes à qui ils ont été confiés.

_J'ai juste écouté ce que disait le professeur Hagrid pendant le cours.

_Et tu as tout retenu?Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une aussi bonne mémoire.

_Bah. Pas tant que ça. Je n'aurais pas raté le contrôle du professeur Ocean, et je n'aurais pas été chassé de son cours non plus.

_C'est parce qu'il a fait exprès de mettre des questions pièges. Si tu l'as raté, c'est parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, et en tes capacités.

_C'est étrange.

_Quoi donc?

_Thomas m'a dit exactement la même chose.

_Tu vois. On peut travailler cela ensemble, si tu veux.

_Tu feras ça pour moi, alors qu'on a toujours été ennemi?

_Oui. Il est possible que je me sois trompée à ton sujet. Tu ne dois pas être quelqu'un de mauvais, sinon tu n'aurais pas été le premier a avoir été choisi par un kneazle. En plus on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, étant donné que petite feuille et cœur agile sont fait l'un pour l'autre. On ne va tout de même pas les séparer.

_Merci. Et si on allait voir comment va petite écume?

_D'accord.

Hermione avait très envie de revoir nuage d'écume, et vérifier que sa nouvelle maîtresse, qui devait à présent s'occuper de deux kneazles, prenait bien soin de la petite orpheline. Hermione fit enfin la connaissance avec Olivia, il était temps, étant donné qu'elles étaient dans la même promotion depuis leur arrivées à Poudlard. Elle fut agréablement surpris, elle ne pensait pas avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit et de cultivé, et de travailleur. C'était, presque son clone chez les Serpentard. À présent, elle se sentait rassurée, parce que nuage d'écume était entre de bonnes mains.

* * *

_AIIIEEEE!

_Qui m'a encore marché sur le pied?

_C'est pas moi.

_Mais faites un peu attention où vous mettez vos pieds.

_Tu crois que c'est facile? Il fait tellement noir qu'on ne voit rien.

_On n'a pas besoin de voir. Il suffit de se rappeler de l'emplacement des meubles. Ils n'ont pas bougé de place depuis l'année dernière.

_Personne ne fait vraiment attention à ce genre de choses.

_Bah moi si.

_Ce sera pas plus simple d'allumer une bougie, ou d'ouvrir les rideaux?

_Tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu le dises pour essayer?

_Tu n'as pas bien essayé.

_Fais le, ou ne le fais pas.

_Les enfants, cessez de vous disputer pour rien. Utilisez vos autres sens.

_Je ne vois pas en quoi cela va m'aider.

_Tu as de la chance toi. Moi je ne vois pas tout court.

_C'est mieux ainsi. Vous yeux vous trompent. Ils ne vous montrent ce qu'ils veulent bien vous montrer, cela vous empêche de voir le plus important. Vous ne devez plus avoir en eux une confiance aveugle.

_Quelqu'un a compris ce que le professeur vient de dire?

_Pas moi.

_Moi non plus. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment éclairé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

_Je préférais voir tout court.

Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder. En effet, les lourds rideaux en velours noirs, laissaient s'échapper quelques molécules de lumière. Une fois habitué à la pénombre, il est possible d'apercevoir les contours des meubles et les silhouettes des personnes présentes, et éviter toutes collisions fortuites. Par contre cela ne suffit pas pour voir la tête fort contrariée de madame Trelawney la professeur de divination, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que personne, n'avait suivi ses conseils, pourtant éclairés.

_Aujourd'hui je vais vous apprendre à lire l'avenir grâce aux cartes.

Cette annonce déclencha aucune réaction de la part des étudiants. Personne ne semblait ravi, et pire encore personne ne posa de questions sur la nature même des cartes en question.

_On ne va pas utiliser de simple cartes à jouer, elles ne sont pas assez fiable pour ce genre de choses. On va plutôt utiliser les tarots de Marseille, dont les prévisions se relèvent exactes à plus de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent. Les sorciers les plus puissants et les plus influents se sont aidés de ses cartes afin d'augmenter leur territoire et leur savoir et leur puissance. Il en sera peut-être de même pour vous, qui sait? Vous devez prendre quatre cartes au hasard. Une fois que vous avez fait votre choix, vous devriez les identifier, et chercher leur signification dans votre livre.

Harry avait toujours détesté les cours de divination, qui était à ses yeux une perte de temps, et surtout des bobards. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que tout était écrit à l'avance, et que tout était joué dés le début, et qu'il n'ait aucune emprise sur sa vie. Son destin, il l'avait en main, et personne, même pas une prophétie, ne lui dicterait sa conduite. Il ne comprenait pas non plus que de simples cartes à jouer, pouvaient prévenir l'avenir. Il aurait aimé être dispensé, de façon ferme et définitive de cette corvée. Dire qu'il avait été obligé de se lever tôt ce matin. Il aurait pu traîner au lit, dormir, se reposer, sommeiller, s'assoupir, pioncer, roupiller, somnoler. C'est malin, à présent, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il se serait, sans nul doute, rendormit, si Ron ne lui avait pas secoué le bras.

_Réveille-toi, murmura t il afin que seul son ami puisse l'entendre.

_Je ne dormais pas.

_Tes yeux étaient fermés.

_Je réfléchissais.

_Tu dois prendre tes cartes avant.

Harry n'en avait pas spécialement envie. Il n'était pas un mouton, qui fait bêtement, tout ce qu'on lui attendait de lui. Il était bien le seul, ses camarades, avaient déjà plusieurs longueurs d'avances sur lui, certains avaient déjà plongé le nez dans le livre. Il y avait de forte chance pour que la professeur puisse le surprendre le nez en l'air à ne rien faire. Quelle serait sa réaction? Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour le deviner. La sentir derrière son dos, à suivre ses faits et gestes, ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Tant pis, il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait faire semblant, en espérant qu'il joue suffisamment bien la comédie, pour qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Il ne prit pas la peine de remuer ses cartes, ni de les étaler. Il se contenta de prendre les quatre premières du tas, qu'il posa devant lui. Il ouvrit son livre à n'importe quelle page, et fit semblant de travailler. Il ne ferait rien d'autre, tout en espérant que cela suffirait pour tromper madame Trelawney. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque cinq minutes plus tard, son professeur eut la mauvaise idée de se déplacer dans la salle de classe, afin de venir en aide, à ce qui aurait du mal à déchiffrer le message des cartes.

_Vous n'auriez pas oublié de faire quelque chose? Lui demanda t elle.

_Euh non, je ne crois pas.

_Moi si. Vous n'avez pas retourné vos cartes.

_Ah, oui. Maintenant que vous me le dites.

_Vous attendez quoi pour le faire?

Harry n'avait plus le choix. Il retourna une carte, dévoilant sa véritable nature, et là ce fut le choc. De sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu de dessin aussi mal fait. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un homme portant une étrange tunique verte, avec un peu de jaune, du rouge et même du bleu. Son pantalon était même assorti, avec exactement les mêmes couleur. En plus de sa tenue des plus ridicule, il portait un horrible chapeau jaune, portait des chaussures rouges, avait un bâton dans une main, et un sac à balluchon dans l'autre.

_Alors monsieur Potter, que pouvez-vous dire cette carte?

_C'est la carte du clown.

Ce qui était logique, seul un clown pouvait se vêtir de cette façon, ou quelqu'un qui se serait fait agressé par un fripier daltonien.

_Cette carte n'existe pas. Il s'agit du mat. Il annonce le changement, la remise en question, les épreuves que vous devez traverser dans votre vie. Vous allez faire face à des difficultés que vous devrez surmonter, si vous voulez attendre vos objectifs…

Tout ceci n'étaient, aux yeux du jeune homme, que des sornettes. Il n'y avait aucune vérité, ni aucune révélation. Tout le monde, était conforté, plus ou moins tôt à ce genre de chose au cours de leur vie. Il s'attendait à avoir le même résultat en retournant sa seconde carte. Cette fois ci le dessin était suffisamment assez clair, il s'agissait d'un squelette. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour l'identifier, ni pour en connaître la signification. Cela ne devait pas le toucher, la mort, il l'avait côtoyé depuis toujours, et il avait toujours survécu. Jusqu'à présent. Puis il eut un frisson, pas de peur, mais à cause du froid. Il y avait un courant d'air glacial dans la pièce, bien que toutes les fenêtres soient toujours fermées. Il eut un mauvais présentement. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de terrible allait bientôt arriver. Il se tourna et vit que les yeux de son professeur était devenus blancs, et dépourvus de toutes émotions, de toute vie aussi. Serait-ce une autre prophétie? Ce ne serait pas de chance. Il n'avait rien fait pour que le sort s'acharne autant sur lui. Pas encore, répéta t-il, telle une prière, un mantra, tout en espérant que cela suffise la faire fuir le mauvais sort.

_Mon pauvre enfant, murmura le professeur Trelawney d'une voix d'outre tombe. Vous allez devoir faire face à votre passé.

_Pardon?

_Une vieille connaissance va venir vous voir.

_Qui ça? Demanda t-il angoissé.

_Non, il ne va pas venir. Il est déjà là.

_Mais qui donc? Répéta t-il

_ Vous ne devez pas lui parler. Il ne cherche qu'à vous manipuler. Il va tout faire pour vous imposer ses choix, vous dicter votre conduite. Il va vous réduire au stade de simple marionnette.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette personne, et encore moins des raisons qui la pousserait à agir de cette façon. Il était donc primordiale de connaître son nom, et le plus rapidement possible. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se méfier de toutes les personnes présentes dans ces lieux, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde à Poudlard.

_D'accord, je ferai très attention, dès que je serai de qui il s'agit. Dites moi son nom ?

_Pourquoi tu parles tout seul? Lui demanda Ron.

_Je ne parle pas tout seul. Je parle avec le professeur Trelawney.

_Ne te fatigues pas, elle ne va pas te répondre.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce qu'elle n'est plus là.

_Comment ça elle est plus là? Elle est juste derrière moi. Tu ne la vois pas?

_Elle n'a pas bougé de son bureau depuis le début du cours. Elle ne peut donc pas être derrière toi.

_Quoi?

_Elle n'a pas bougé de derrière son bureau.

_Si, si, elle est venue. Tu as bien entendu ce qu'elle m'a dit.

_Mais elle ne t'a rien dit.

_Si, elle a dit que j'avais la carte du mat, lorsque j'ai retourné ma première carte.

_Ce n'est pas possible.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu n'as toujours pas retourné à tes cartes.

Effectivement, il n'avait pas dû le faire puisqu'elles avaient toujours la face imprimé tournées vers la table. Harry n'était pas fou tout de même, il n'avait pas pu rêver, ou même imaginer tout cela. Et il allait le prouver.

La première qu'il prit, fut bien celle du mat, la seconde quant à elle, était celle de la mort. Les chances qu'il ait raison, étaient de une sur vingt-deux pour l'une et de une sur vingt-et un, pour l'autre.

_Comment peux-tu expliquer que je sache exactement le nom de la carte, avant même de la retourner?

_Mince, alors… Et tu te souviens de ce qu'elle t'a dit?

Harry, n'eut aucun mal à tout répéter, au mots près. Rien que d'y repenser, il avait de nouveau la chair de poule.

_Et tu crois que c'est Lui, qu'il est revenu?

_C'est possible.

_Que comptes-tu faire?

_Pour commencer, je dois vérifier.

Il devait absolument en avoir le cœur net. Et pour cela, rien de mieux que d'aller voir sur la carte du Maraudeur. Si son ennemi juré, avait réussi à entré, il devrait apparaître dessus. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de la garder avec lui, au lieu de la laisser dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Avant de partir il confia ses affaires à Ron, il les récupérer plus tard. Sur le chemin il croisa le professeur Dumbledore.

_Harry, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai enfin la solution à ton problème.

_Déjà?

L'adolescent ce demanda de quel problème il parlait. Il ne pouvait pas être au courant de ce qui venait de se passer en cours de divination.

_Comment ça déjà? Il m'a fallut plus de deux mois pour trouvé un remède.

Visiblement, ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Sur le coup Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée du problème en question. Il resta sans voix, ne sachant que dire.

_Tu ne vois pas de quoi je te parle? C'est ça?

_Oui, oui.

_Cela concerne tes petits problèmes avec tes pouvoirs.

_Ah d'accord. C'est génial. Il faut peut-être attendre le retour de Thomas pour ça?

_Il vient tout juste de revenir.

_Ça ne vas pas prendre trop de temps?

_Pas plus d'une ou deux heures.

_On le fait quand?

_Le plus tôt possible. Ton professeur aimerait récupérer au plus tôt ce qui lui appartenait.

_D'accord. Allons-y.

L'opération ne pris qu'une petite heure. Harry fut tellement content de retrouver le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, et de faire partager sa joie à ses amis les plus proches, et aussi les seuls à être au courant, qu'il oublia complètement d'aller consulter sa carte.

* * *

_AIEEEE!, cria Harry.

_Je n'arriverai jamais si tu bouges autant, répliqua Ron.

_Je ne bougerais pas autant, si tu me faisais moins mal.

_Je suis désolé. Mais reconnaît au moins que ce n'est pas facile.

_Faut juste viser le trou. Ensuite tu te contentes de la faire glisser. Il n'y a rien de compliqué.

_Comment veux-tu que je fasse entrer quelque chose de Si gros, dans un Si petit trou?

_Tu n'exagères pas un peu? Ce n'est pas si gros que ça, et le trou est exactement de la même taille, étant donné, que c'est déjà entré un fois sans problème. Tu as peut-être des problèmes de vue? Tu veux peut-être que je te prête mes lunettes ?

_ Non, merci. J'ai une très bonne vue.

_Si cela avait été le cas, il y a longtemps que tu aurais réussi, tu ne crois pas?

_Tu as bien repris le contrôle de tes pouvoirs?

_Oui. Pourquoi?

_Tu n'as donc plus besoin de les avoir, tes boucles d'oreilles?

_Non, je n'en ai plus besoin.

_Alors pourquoi tu insistes autant pour les garder?

_Parce que je m'y suis habitué. De plus, il se peut que quelqu'un les ai remarquées. Ce quelqu'un pourrait don aussi si rendre compte de leur absences. Il pourrait se poser des questions. Et ça, c'est bien la dernière chose, dont j'ai envie. Tu comprends?

_Oui, oui.

_Tu peux réessayer?… Aie…

_Euh, les garçons. Vous faites quoi là?

Hermione venait d'arriver, et ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, la laissait perplexe. Il y avait de quoi aussi.

_Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, s'écrièrent en même temps les deux Gryffondor.

Ils étaient gênés de s'être fait surprendre dans une position compromettante, qui pouvait portait à confusion, selon l'endroit où se trouvait l'observateur. Harry jugea préférable de tout expliquer à son amie, il n'avait aucune raison de lui cacher, étant donné qu'elle était dans la confidence, et qu'elle ne le trahirait pas.

_Laisse-moi faire, répondit-elle.

_Tu penses pouvoir le faire?

_Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si ce n'était pas le cas.

Ron n'eut pas besoin de se faire prier pour laisser sa place à son amie.

_Détents-toi Harry, lui dit Hermione, tout va bien se passer. Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, et après j'y vais. D'accord.

_Attends. Tu fais un, deux, trois, et tu y vas. Ou tu fais un, deux, et tu y vas à trois?

_Comme tu veux. C'est ton oreille.

_D'accord, tu y vas après trois. Je suis prêt va-y.

_J'ai fini.

_Je n'ai rien senti. Comment tu as fait?

_Je suis une fille, au cas, où tu l'aurais oublié. Et en tant que telle, je me suis souvent retrouvée dans ce genre de situation.

_Merci.

_Je t'en prie, parlons de chose sérieuse. Maintenant que tu as récupéré l'usage de tes pouvoirs tu vas pouvoir envoyer ton dossier de candidature. Vérifie avant qu'il soit complet. Ce serait dommage que tu ne puisses pas passer ton concours parce que tu as oublié quelque chose.

Harry était sûr et certain que c'était bien le cas. Il avait pris soin de mettre dedans, toutes les pièces nécessaire, tout en cochant au fur et à mesure. Il alla tout de même chercher son dossier, afin de rassurer son amie, bien que tout ceci lui semblait inutile, et une perte de temps. Hermione prit tout son temps, afin de tout examiner et de ne rien laisser passer.

_C'est bon?

_Non.

_Quoi, non?

_Tu as oublié quelque chose. Regarde.

Effectivement, Harry, dans sa précipitation, avait complètement oublié de tourner une page, pensant que seul, le recto était imprimé. Le verso l'était lui aussi. Une chance que Hermione soit plus consciencieuse que lui. Mais ce qu'il vit, ne lui plut pas vraiment, mais vraiment pas. Comment allait-il faire pour se procurer ses trois papiers.

_Oh put…rée. Fut le seul mot, qui lui venait à l'esprit.

_Je ne te le fais pas dire. Comment tu vas faire?

_Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

* * *

À suivre chapitre 10. Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus.

Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre cette histoire.

See you la pieuvre du désert.


	10. Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus

**Chapitre 10: Je ne sais plus, je ne veux plus ( Pascal Obispo )**

 _Cela ne peut pas être pire_. C'est ce que se dirent les dix-sept rescapés, ceux qui avaient toujours le droit de se rendre aux cours d'animagus. Ils avaient réussi leur premier contrôle surprise, sans s'être vraiment préparés avant, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de ne pas en faire de même pour les suivants. Sauf que cette fois ci, ils ne seraient plus pris au dépourvus puisqu'ils s'y attendaient, et qu'ils avaient eu à leur disposition une semaine, afin de se préparer. Quant au professeur Ocean, il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus sévère, ni plus exigeant. Pourtant ce fut le cas, sûrement parce qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ce matin là. Quoi de plus normal, il avait tout de même traversé un océan, bravé les interdits, afin d'être en contact, autant de temps que faire se peut, avec Harry Potter. Il ne l'avait été, en tout que quinze petites minutes, en tout. Ses chances de passer un de temps en sa compagnie, étaient moins élevées que celles de se voir pousser un troisième bras. L'adolescent ne s'était pas contenté de sécher ses cours, mais en plus il le fuyait et faisait demi tour à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Il est plus probable qu'il ne puisse plus jamais lui parler. Il finirait bien par trouver un moyen, en attendant il allait passer sa colère, sur les élèves qui lui restaient. S'ils tenaient tant que ça à rester à ses cours, ils devraient prouver qu'ils en étaient dignes.

Pour ça, rien de mieux que de leur mettre le plus de pressions possible, bien plus que pour son premier cours. Cette fois-ci, il ne leur ferait plus aucun cadeau. Une bonne réponse rapporterait deux point, une mauvaise retirait deux points, il y avait donc des chances que les plus mauvais d'entre eux, se retrouvent avec une note négatif. Il ne modifia pas, la note minimum nécessaire, qui serait de dix sur vingt. Il reverrait plus tard se exigences à la hausse, et exigerait des meilleurs résultats. En attendant ce jour béni, il prendrait un malin plaisir à voir ses étudiants, stresser devant leur copie. Combien d'entre eux allient tenir la pression, sans craquer? Et surtout combien allait échouer et quitter la pièce en pleurant? Seulement quatre, c'était décevant. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir en éjecter plus. Tant pis, quatre, c'était déjà pas si mal que ça. Le premier à quitter les lieux, fut Gregory Goyle, comme quoi il avait fini par payer sa méchanceté, et là ce n'était que justice. Le deuxième était une fille, une issue de la maison Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson, qui avait eu l'idée de copier sur la mauvaise personne. Ron suivit le même chemin, pourtant, il n'avait fait aucune erreur, il avait répondu juste à toutes les questions, mais il les avait juste décalées. La dernière était Lavande Brown, qui ne semblait pas vraiment contrariée, vue son sourire, l'aurait-elle fait exprès? Possible.

Hermione, regarda ses camarades se diriger un par un, vers la sortie pour ne plus jamais revenir, à ce cours bien entendu, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas elle aussi, raté délibérément son examen, afin de pouvoir elle aussi partir et rejoindre ses amis. Elle savait de source sûre que tous ceux qui avaient été expulsés, s'étaient réunis dans une sorte de clan, afin d'apprendre par eux-même, ou presque puisque que le professeur Salinger avait accepter de leur donner un coup de main.

Le professeur Ocean ordonna, aux treize étudiants toujours présents, de faire une petite démonstration de leur progrès. Il devait se faire une idée de leur progression, ce qui était des plus absurdes, personne ne pouvait améliorer ses compétences, si peu de temps. Il ne précisa pas, s'il allait se débarrasser d'autres élèves à la suite de cet exercice, ou pas. Personne n'avait, par conséquences, envie d'être le premier à essayer. Le hasard, voulut que ce soit Neville, mais uniquement parce qu'il avait été désigné volontaire d'office. Ce qu'il se passa, dépassa de loin toutes les espérances du maître. Non seulement le timide Gryffondor réussit son test, mais en plus sa transformation était quasi parfaite. Qui aurait cru un jour, qu'un enfant dont les capacités semblaient limités à la botanique, pouvait être aussi doué, bien plus que la moyenne des sorciers. Il se pourrait même qu'il soit le seul à obtenir avant la fin de l'année une métamorphose complète. Normalement, il aurait été félicité pour cet exploit, on l'aurait été à moins. Ce ne fut son cas. Il regagna sa place la tête base, presque honteux de sa performance. Trop, C'est trop, si personne ne trouvait rien à redire, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione. Cette injustice flagrante, la mis dans tous ses états. Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile, sans rien faire, et surtout sans rien dire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rebella contre un professeur, qui méritait de moins en moins son titre. Son indignation, et ses contestations n'eurent pas le moindre effet. Elle avait le sentiment de parler avec les murs. Dégoûtée, elle fit une croix sur ses rêves, elle préférait, et de loin ne jamais devenir un vrai chat, que de rester une seconde de plus en cours. Elle rangea, en silence, toutes ses affaires dans son sac, et quitta les lieux, sans ajouter un seul mot, et ne jeta aucun regard en arrière.

C'était un événement sans précédent. La meilleur élève de tout Poudlard, venait de quitter une salle de classe, avant la fin du cours. Ses petits camarades, étaient à la fois surpris et admiratifs. Elle avait fait preuve d'un grand courage, pour agir de la sorte. Qui d'autre en aurait fait de même? Personne, puis qu'aucun autre élève ne passa le seuil de la porte. Quant au professeur Ocean, il n'eut aucune réaction en voyant la première de la classe partir de son cours. Cela ne l'affecté pas vraiment, c'était comme si il n'en avait rien à faire. Ce qui était le cas dans un sens. Il se moquait bien du sort de ses élèves, et il n'était pas venu pour leur apprendre quelque chose. Il n'avait plus vraiment de raison de rester, sauf pour sauvegarder sa dignité. Il ne pouvait pas quitter son poste quinze jours après son entré en fonction. Cette discrimination de sa part, finirait tôt ou tard à arriver aux oreilles des parents d'élèves. Ce qui ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, parce qu'il était protégé par son contrat de travail et le directeur Dumbledore ne pouvait pas le renvoyer pour si peu.

* * *

En sortant du cours, Hermione se dirigea directement à la bibliothèque. Elle disposait, d'un peu de temps de libre, et elle avait bien l'intention de l'utiliser à bon escient, à savoir, en lissant, car le temps passait à lire, n'était pas du temps perdu. Peu de personne devait penser comme elle, puisqu'elle ne croisa personne, ne vit personne, et n'entendit pas non plus le bruit que font les pages, lorsqu'on les tournait. Parfait, rien ne pourrait la déconcentrer pendant ses révisions, si ce n'est des petits «clic » de temps en temps. Au début, elle tenta de les ignorer, mais les clics étaient de plus en plus rapprochés et énervant. Elle devait faire quelque chose, afin que cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute. Elle se dirigea vers la source, et fit face à une scène des plus étrange. Se tenait devant elle, Harry, Draco, Vincent, en train de manipuler un cube, dont les six faces n'avaient pas la même couleur. Ils jouaient avec un simple rubik's cube au lieu de travailler. Ce n'était pas acceptable, on ne fait pas ce genre de chose, dans un lieu destiné à la connaissance.

_Je peux savoir ce que vous faites? Leur demanda t-elle, d'un ton sévère.

_On essaye de résoudre un rubis cube. Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est? Répondit Harry, le plus naturelle possible.

_Je sais parfaitement ce que. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous faites ça ?

_ C'est Thomas qui nous a conseillé de le faire. Il dit que c'est un bon exercice pour apprendre la patiente et la logique. Pourquoi tu es là? Le cours d'animagus est déjà terminé?

_Non, il continue, mais sans moi. Je suis partie après les dix premières minutes. Tu as raison, Harry, le professeur Ocean, ne mérite pas d'enseigner. Vous m'autorisez à rester avec vous, je m'ennuie un peu seule dans mon coin.

_Bien sûr Hermione, tu sera toujours la bienvenue à notre table. Installe toi. Je te passe un cube pour que tu puisse essayer?

Elle n'avait pas spécialement d'essayer, puisqu'elle pouvait résoudre ce casse tête en moins de cinq minutes. Refuser, aurait été mal poli de sa part, surtout qu'elle avait été intégrée et considéré comme membre du groupe. C'était peut-être un rite d'initiation.

_Je veux bien, dit-elle.

_Installe- toi. Tu sais comment faire?

_Oui, c'est bon, je pense pouvoir y arriver.

_Tu n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide, si jamais tu es bloquée.

_D'accord. Merci.

Hermione s'installa à coté de Draco et juste devant Vincent. Plus personne ne parlait, tous étaient concentrés sur leur cube. Enfin presque tous, l'un d'entre d'eux, semblait plus préoccupés par ce qui se passe sous la table, et non sur. Ce quelqu'un donnait régulièrement des coups de pied contre la jambe de la jeune fille, ce qui l'a mettait mal à l'aise. Il devait s'agir de Vincent, étant donné que c'était lui qui était le plus près.

_Vincent, est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter, s'il te plait.

_Arrêter quoi?

_De me faire du pied.

_Je n'ai pas de raison de te faire du pied.

_Pourtant je sens bien un pied frapper ma jambe.

_Pardon, Hermione, dit Harry. C'est moi le fautif.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais du pied?

_C'est mon pied qui a un peu dévié de sa trajectoire. Ce sont les jambes de Draco que je voulais toucher.

_Pourquoi?

_À ton avis?

_Mais tu ne penses qu' à ça?

_À quoi?

_Tu sais parfaitement ce que je veux dire. Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être un homme Harry.

_Pourquoi?

_Parce que tu serais déjà enceinte. Et si tu allais voir Sirius pour qu'il te fasse une potion.

_Pour que je puisse tomber enceinte?

_Non! Pour calmer tes hormones.

_Mes hormones vont très bien. Pourquoi devrais-je les calmer?

* * *

Qui aurait cru un jour, que Harry Potter, puisse surpasser sa camarade, et meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Personne, y compris l'intéressée. Et pourtant ce fut bien le cas, et cela se passa lors d'un cours de métamorphose. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas montré un don particulier dans cette matière, il n'avait pas non plus été catastrophique, mais juste dans la moyenne. Sa progression soudaine, n'était pas le fruit du hasard, mais un juste retour des choses, le résultat de son acharnement, et du temps qu'il avait consacré à travailler. Il se doutait bien la route était encore longue, qu'il n'était encore au début de son apprentissage, et qu'il devrait avoir la même évolution dans toutes les autres matières. Il n'était pas au bout de ses peines, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'espérer et de reprendre confiance en lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver le courage, celui qui lui permettrait d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall, et lui demander de lui écrire une lettre de recommandation. De cela il s'en serait bien passé, étant donné qu'il connaissait déjà l'opinion que sa professeur avait à ce sujet. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était bien stipulé dans son dossier, qu'il devait ajouter trois lettres de recommandation. Pas de n'importe quel professeur, sinon cela était trop facile, trop simple. Il devait donc en avoir une de son professeur de métamorphose, de potion, et de défense contre les forces du mal. La première, serait sans nul doute, la plus difficile à convaincre. C'est pour cela qu'il devait commencer par elle. Il n'avait pas envie d'embêter Sirius et à Thomas, si au final il ne pouvait pas se présenter au concours, à cause d'un dossier incomplet. Il devait miser le tout pour le tout, tout en espérant être suffisamment convaincant.

_Auriez-vous des problèmes de mémoire, monsieur Potter, lui répliqua le professeur McGonagall une fois qu'il ait fini de lui poser la question.

_Non, professeur, je ne pense pas en avoir. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question?

_Parce que à l'évidence, vous avez oublié ce que je vous ai dit l'année dernière.

_Vous m'avez dit que vous ne me soutiendriez pas si je vous demandez votre aide pour entrer dans une autre école que celle du professeur Ocean. C'est bien ça?

_Tout à fait. Et je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis.

_Vous vous rendez compte, qu'à cause de vous, je ne pourrais pas me présenter au concours?

_Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance de le réussir de toute façon.

_Comment pouvez vous en être aussi sûre?

_Parce que vous en avez pas le niveau, tout simplement.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour combler toutes mes lacunes.

_J'ai bien peur que cela ne soit pas suffisant. Vous n'avez pas assez progressé pour cela.

_Je tiens quand même à tenter ma chance, et tant pis si je n'y arrive pas.

_Pourquoi insistez-vous autant pour devenir fondateur?

_Parce que je veux me sentir utile, aider ceux qui en ont le plus besoin.

_C'est exactement ce que fait un auror, pas un fondateur. Vous vous faites de fausses idées sur ce métier. Il n'est pas fait pour vous.

_Je sais parfaitement en quoi consiste ce travail, et c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

_Vous l'avez surtout fait, parce que vous avez cru tout ce que le professeur Salinger vous à dit. Vous le faites uniquement parce que vous le prenez en exemple et que vous voulez qu'il soir fier de vous.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre quelqu'un en exemple, pour savoir ce que je dois faire de ma vie. Mais si je devais choisir quelqu'un, en effet ce serait lui, parce qu'il ne n'a jamais rien imposé, pas comme vous, pas comme ce professeur Ocean. De plus, il ne sait toujours pas que j'avais pour ambition de tenter l'examen. J'avais prévu de le faire, une fois que vous m'auriez donné la lettre que je vous ai demandée. Grâce à vous, je n'aurais plus besoin de le faire.

_Je vous trouve bien insolent monsieur Potter. Je suppose que vos mots ont dépassés vos pensées. Je vais mettre cela sur le compte de la colère. J'espère que vous allez vous calmer, et que vous me parlerez avec plus de respect lors de mon prochain cours.

_C'est peu probable, parce que je compte par revenir à vos cours. Je pense pouvoir m'en passer.

Harry ne dit pas un mot de plus, et aucun de ceux qu'il avait prononcés n'avaient dépassés ses pensées. Jamais il avait été aussi sincère, et jamais il n'avait été déçu par le comportement de l'un de ses professeurs. Il quitta la pièce la tête haute, afin que personne ne puisse se douter, qu'il avait le moral dans ses chaussettes. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi certaine personne se donnait le droit de réfléchir, et de prendre les décisions à sa place. Il n'était plus un enfant, il était assez grand pour décider de ce qu'il allait faire de sa vie, et bien assez mûr, pour se relever après un échec. Dire qu'il avait passé la quasi totalité de ses vacances à travailler, réviser, étudier. Tout ça pour rien, puisqu'il ne pourrait même pas prouver sa valeur en réussissant son concours. Il n'avait plus envie de faire des efforts et de continuer à se rendre en cours. Il ne se rendrait qu'à ceux qui l'intéressait vraiment. Ceux de potion, parce Sirius était son parrain, et le premier à le considérer comme son égal, il était normal qu'en retour, de lui prouver le respect qu'il avait pour lui. Il irait aussi à ceux stratégie pour ne pas vexer Remus, et pour terminer à ceux de défense contre les forces du mal, par amitié envers Thomas. Il n'oublierait pas son cher et tendre professeur Hagrid, et ses devoirs envers son petit kneazle œil de geai, dont il avait la responsabilité. Il irait donc le voir plusieurs fois par jour, il en aurait en temps, afin de s'assurer que tout se passe bien. C'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se rendit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, afin de récupérer son dossier d'inscription. Il n'en avait plus besoin, il était donc inutile de le garder. Puis il se rendit dans la grande salle en quête d'une poubelle destinée à recevoir tous les papiers, afin qu'ils puissent être recyclés, et dont le couvercle était bleu. Les moldus ne devaient pas être les seuls à se préoccuper de l'environnement, les sorciers aussi pouvaient être attentifs à cette cause et protéger la terre.

_Harry, s'étonna Hermione qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Que cherches-tu ?

_La poubelle bleue. J'ai quelques feuilles de brouillon à jeter.

_C'est très bien Harry. Je suis fière de toi.

La jeune fille avait toutes les raisons de l'être. C'était un peu grâce à elle, que la fameuse poubelle, dont le couvercle avait la même couleur que celle du ciel, trônait timidement dans un petit coin de la pièce. Elle avait beaucoup insisté pour qu'il y en ait une dans chaque salle commune. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait été la seule à s'en servir, et c'était un peu frustrant. Le geste que venait de faire son camarade, lui redonna le sourire. Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour rien. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convertir tous les autres, et elle y arriverait, foi d'Hermione.

_Il y a le blason de l'école des fondateurs sur tes feuilles de brouillon.

_C'est normal, puisqu'il s'agit de mon dossier d'inscription.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça? Tu ne vas plus pouvoir te présenter au concours.

_Je ne veux plus le passer.

_Pardon?

_Je ne veux plus le passer.

_J'avais compris la première fois. Je croyais que tu voulais vraiment devenir fondateur. Tu as beaucoup travaillé pour cela.

_J'ai finalement compris que je n'étais pas capable de le réussir. niveau. Je n'ai pas le niveau. Je ne vois donc pas l'intérêt de le tenter.

_Tu ne peux pas renoncer, pas après tout le mal que tu t'es donné. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Ta moyenne générale a augmenté de trois points, en seulement quinze jours.

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Parce que je l'ai calculée.

_Pourquoi tu as fait ça?

_Parce que j'avais des doutes sur tes méthodes de travail. Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix. Je me suis trompée. Tu avais raison de défendre ta méthode de travail, tu as fait d'énorme progrès. Je suis désolée de t'avoir jugé aussi sévèrement,

_Tu dis ça uniquement pour me faire plaisir, ou tu es sincère?

_Je te dis ça, parce que c'est la vérité. Fais-en autant. Dis-moi la raison pour laquelle tu renonces à tes rêves.

_Mon dossier est incomplet.

_Je sais, il ne manque que des lettres de recommandation.

_C'est ça. J'ai demandé au professeur McGonagall.

_Elle a refusé? C'est ça?

_Oui.

Le professeur McGonagall, était aux yeux d'Hermione, un professeur exemplaire. Elle était certes sévère, mais ne s'était montré injuste. Elle était toujours présente pour aider ses élèves, les rassurer, les encourager. Elle n'aurais jamais imagé, qu'un jour, elle puisse faire tout le contraire.

_ Elle n'a pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Elle t'a au moins dit pourquoi?

_Oui, sur ce point elle a été claire, elle l'a toujours été. Elle pense que je suis fait pour devenir auror, et rien d'autre.

_Tout n'est pas perdu. Tu as encore un peu de temps, pour lui prouver qu'elle se trompe. Tu devrais retourner la voir dans une semaine, qui sait, elle changera peut-être d'avis.

_Je n'y crois pas.

_Ce n'est pas une raison, pour ne pas tenter ta chance.

_Ma chance? Je n'en plus aucune depuis qu'il est là.

_Qui ça « il »

_Le canadien

_Tu veux dire le professeur Ocean?

_C'est ça. Il est là que dans le seul et unique but, me pourrir la vie. Il n'est pas un très bon professeur, par contre il est un expert dans le pourritage de vie.

_ Le mot« pourritage » n'existe pas.

_Cela ne l'empêche pas d'exceller dans ce domaine.

_Je ne comprends pas, en quoi sa présence, peut avoir une quelconque influence sur le professeur McGonagall?

_Parce qu'il pense la même chose qu'elle. Il tient tellement à ce que je devienne auror, qu'il voulait m'inscrire, à l'insu de mon plein grés, dans son école. Il a dû lui demander de tout faire, pour que je ne puisse pas faire mes études dans une autre école que la sienne.

_Et elle lui aurait obéi?

_Elle est en amoureuse. Elle fera tout ce qu'il lui demande.

_Dans ce cas, demande ta lettre à quelque d'autre.

_À qui veux-tu que je le fasse? Il faut que la lettre soit signée par un professeur de métamorphose.

_Le professeur Dumbledore, a bien enseigné cette matière?

_Certes. Mais lui aussi, il va me dire non.

_Pourquoi le ferait-il?

_Parce qu'il est de mèche.

_Avec qui?

_Le professeur Ocean.

_Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

_Vraiment? Qui a demandé au professeur Ocean de venir?

_Le professeur Dumbledore.

_Qui pense que c'est une bonne idée de l'avoir comme professeur?

_Le professeur Dumbledore.

_Tu vois. Si il l'a fait venir, c'est bien parce qu'il pense comme lui.

_Ou pour nous faire découvrir d'autres cultures.

_Chose qu'il n'avait jamais été faite auparavant. C'est étrange, tu ne trouves pas?

_Le directeur ne veut que ton bien. Tu devrais lui demander de t'écrire ta lettre, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera.

_Pas moi. Il me dira la même chose que les deux autres.

_Je pourrais lui demander de le faire.

_Cela ne changera rien.

_Sauf, si je lui dis, que cette lettre est pour moi. Après il me suffira de changer le nom.

_Tu me propose de mettre une fausse lettre?

_Elle ne le sera pas totalement.

_Si pour moi, ce sera le cas. Je ne veux pas que mon admission à l'école des fondateurs, se fassent sur mensonge.

_Je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

_Moi non plus, et c'est pour ça, que je ne pourrais pas passer ce concours.

Harry se mura dans le silence, il n'avait plus rien à dire. Il se leva, se dirigea vers la poubelle, afin d'y déposer le formulaire, devenu inutile, sans même jeter un dernier regard. Il soupira, ne se retourna pas, et quitta la pièce. Hermione, le laissa partir, elle ne chercha pas à le retenir non plus. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de ne rien faire pour aider son ami, même si elle ne savait pas comment faire. Le plus urgent, pour le moment, était de récupérer le dossier, au cas où Harry changerait d'avis. Elle alla le récupérer dans la poubelle, chose qui fut facile, puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à l'intérieur. Si seulement, elle connaissait un autre professeur de métamorphose, un qui ne soit pas dans soi disant complot qui unissait les professeurs Ocean, Dumbledore et McGonagall.

* * *

À suivre dans le chapitre 11: vérité. Le vrai nom du professeur Ocean sera dévoilé.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos opinons.

See you


	11. Vérité

Nb: Dans certains cas le professeur Ocean perd son accent Québécois,dans ce cas les dialogues sont notés de la même façon que les autres, quand il l'a ce sera entre "guillements"

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: vérité ( Depalmas) **

L'emploi du temps de Harry était allégé depuis qu'il n'allait plus à certains de ses cours. Son temps libre, il le passait en compagnie de son kneazle, œil de geai. Ensemble, ils faisaient de longues promenades dans le parc. Ils allaient ensuite s'asseoir près du lac, lorsqu'ils étaient fatigués de marcher, afin de profiter du silence et du calme, et ne rien faire d'autre que de profiter du paysage. Malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin. C'était à contre cœur qu'il laissait son petit félin dans son enclos. Il devait se rendre à son cours de potion. Dire qu'il avait détesté cette matière, et qu'il aurait fait tout et n'importe quoi, pour en être dispensé. Pourtant, cet après-midi, il était content d'y aller. Personne ne l'obligea à le faire, si il y allait c'était uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Le fait que ce soit son parrain, qui était le professeur, y était pour beaucoup. Une fois entré, il s'installa directement à cotés de sa moitié Draco. Il sortit son livre de son sac, car il avait bien l'intention de faire l'exercice du jour, même si ses chances de le réussir étaient très faible. Il n'avait pas fait l'effort de se déplacer, pour ne rien faire, et ne pas suivre les instructions. Mettre un peu d'eau dans un chaudron, ajouter des feuilles de sauges, de l'aconit, de la mandragore , et le plus important porter le tout à ébullition, tout en remuant de temps en temps. Rien de compliqué, il se pourrait même, qu'il réussisse sa potion sans aucune aide extérieure. Il venait de poser son chaudron, juste au dessus de la bougie qu'il avait allumée, qu'il se fit interpellé par Sirius.

_Monsieur Potter, s'écria ce dernier. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu ne suis pas les instructions?

Ce qui était mauvais signe. Sirius ne s'adressait à son filleul par son nom et non son prénom, que lorsqu'il était en colère. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, étant donné, que l'élève n'avait rien fait de mal.

_Je fais exactement ce que tu m'as demandé de faire.

_Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir demandé de faire chauffer ta potion.

_Si si, tu l'as fait.

_Vraiment? Regarde bien autour de toi, et tu verras que tu es le seul.

_Tu ne l'as pas encore fait, mais tu allais le faire.

_Non, je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que je viens de dire, l'exact contraire, il y a moins d'une minute.

_Alors pourquoi, c'est écrit noir sur blanc sur la page 38 de mon livre?

_Décidément, tu as du mal à écouter ce matin. J'avais demandé de prendre la page 48 et non 38.

Harry ne se donna pas la peine de s'excuser de sa méprisse et de son manque d'écoute. Il se contenta de soupirer, et de changer de page, afin d'atteindre la bonne. Effectivement, il avait fait une petite erreur, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde. Son professeur n'avait pas de réelles raisons de se fâcher contre lui, il aurait pu lui dire sur un ton moins autoritaire, après tout l'erreur est humaine. Il retira sa bougie, l'éteignit d'un souffle, avant de reprendre tout naturellement là où il s'était arrêté.

_Tu fais quoi, lui demanda Sirius, qui n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son calme.

_Que veux-tu que je fasse? Je fais ce que tu as demandé de FAIRE.

_Non, tu ne peux pas. Il faut tout reprendre depuis le début.

_Pardon? Et je peux au moins savoir pourquoi?

_Parce que ta potion est souillée.

_Comment ça, elle est souillée? Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle le soit.

_Les feuilles de mandragore dégagent une toxine mortelle, lorsqu'elles se trouvent dans un liquide dont la température dépasse les vingt degrés. C'est pour cela qu'il est primordial de laisser la potion à une température ambiante. Rassure-moi, tu sais au moins ce que veux dire température ambiante?

_Oui.

_Tant mieux. Tu vas donc, pour commencer, vider ton chaudron.

_Il n'y a pas un moyen de rattraper mon erreur?

_Non, il n'y en a pas. Si cela avait été le cas, je te l'aurais dit.

_Mais, je ne vais pas avoir assez de temps pour la finir.

_Dans ce cas, tu arrêtes de te plaindre, c'est une perte de temps, et tu te remets au travail maintenant.

Draco ne pouvait rester les bras croisés. Il devait faire quelque chose pour aider son petit camarade Il intervertit les chaudrons de place, afin que la potion frelatée devienne la sienne. Ce serait à lui de tout reprendre depuis le début, ce qui ne lui prendrait pas beaucoup de temps, il était très doué, et il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour rattraper son retard.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

_Pardon?Faire quoi?

_Tu ne peux pas échanger ta potion avec celle de ton voisin. Tu remets les chaudrons dans le même ordre qu'avant.

_Pourquoi? Le principal est qu'il fasse la potion?

_Effectivement, mais tout seul, et sans que personne ne l'aide.

_Je n'en aurais pas eu besoin, si tu ne demandais pas de faire une potion aussi difficile.

_Vraiment? Tu feras comment le jour de ton examen, tu dois faire cette potion? Tu vas demander à un de tes camarade de t'aider? Tu penses vraiment qu'il va le faire, sachant qu'il s'agit d'une sélection et que seuls les cinquante premiers seront retenus. Non il ne le fera pas, parce qu'il a tout intérêt à ce que tu rates.

_Mon examen? Mais de quel examen me parles tu?

_Celui que tu doit passer dans trois mois. Celui qui te permettra d'entrer à l'école des fondateurs. C'est bon maintenant, tu vois de quel examen je parle?

Harry n'y avait plus pensé au concours. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait puisqu'il avait décider de ne pas le passer.

_J'ai bien réfléchi, et j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire.

_Pardon? Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi?

_Qu'est-ce-que cela peux bien te faire? Tu n'es pas mon père. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

Harry avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère. Il devait évacuer toute sa rage et sa frustration, qu'il gardait au fond de lui depuis trop longtemps. Le problème était qu'il s'en prenait à la mauvaise personne. Il n'en voulait pas à Sirius, il n'avait aucune raison de lui parler aussi durement. Il eut beaucoup de chance que son parrain garde son sang froid. Un autre professeur, lui sans nul doute, donner quelques gifles histoire de lui apprendre le respect.

_Qui t'a consacré de son temps libre pour t'aider à réviser?

_Toi?

_Et qui a toujours cru en toi, et dans tes chances de réussir, et ce malgré tes nombreuses lacunes?

_Toi?

_Oui, c'est moi. Je n'étais pourtant pas obligé de le faire, mais je l'ai fait quand même. Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Parce que tu m'avais promis de faire tout ton possible pour réussir ton concours. Tu tenais à ce que je sois fier de toi. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. J'ai honte de toi, et de ton comportement. Tu réagis comme un bébé à qui on aurait volé sa tétine. Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux pour faire ce genre de caprice ? C'est parce que tu as peur d'échouer que tu préfères abandonner ?

_Mais pas du tout!

_Dans ce cas, dis moi pourquoi.

_C'est parce que j'ai un problème avec mon dossier.

_Et je peux savoir lequel?

_Il est incomplet. Je n'ai pas tous les documents exigés.

_Il ne te manquerait pas des lettres de recommandation, par hasard?

_Comment le sais-tu?

_Parce que tu n'es pas venu me voir pour me le demander.

_Je veux dire, comment tu as su qu'il me fallait une lettre de toi?

_Parce que toutes les grandes écoles d'enseignement supérieur, font ce genre de demande. Il en faut trois en tout. Celle du professeur de potion, c'est à dire moi. Une autre du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, et la dernière celle du professeur de métamorphose. Quand pensais-tu le faire?

_C'est déjà fait…J'ai commencé par voir le professeur McGonagall, elle a refusé.

Sirius était abasourdi par la négligence de son filleul, de son manque d'implication, et surtout du peu de confiance qu'il avait de lui. Il ne pensait pas non plus le voir abandonner, juste après son premier échec, et ne pas s'être donné la peine de se battre, ni de demander de l'aide.

_Et alors? Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_S'en est pourtant un, puisque mon dossier est irrecevable dans l'état.

_Il est écrit que la lettre du professeur de métamorphose, soit écrite par le professeur McGonagall?

_Non, je n'ai vu de tel.

_Donc, rien ne t'interdit d'aller voir un autre professeur et lui faire la même demande. Tu t'ai au moins donné la peine de rechercher? C'est plus facile d'abandonner que de se battre, c'est ça!. Tu devrais te bouger pour obtenir ce que tu veux, au lieu de rester les bras ballants. Finalement, c'est bien que tu renonces maintenant. Tu n'as pas la carrure, ni le courage nécessaire pour suivre des études si compliquées et devenir fondateur. Au lieu de tout faire pour lui prouver au professeur McGonagall, qu'elle a tort, tu préfères te lamenter sur ton sort, te faire passer pour un martyr. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle attitude de ta part, à une telle lâcheté. Devenir fondateur n'était qu'une simple passade pour toi.?

_Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas une passade, j'en avais vraiment envie. Mais je ne connais personne d'autre que le professeur McGonagall.

_Si tu connais au moins un autre professeur. Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait faite, si tu avais pris la peine de lui demander.

Harry se demanda si Sirius ne se moquait pas de lui. Des professeurs de métamorphose, il n'y en avait pas à tous les coins de rues. Il avait déjà fait la liste de tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait, qu'il avait rencontrer, ne serais-ce une fois, aucun n'avait les qualifications nécessaire.

_J'ai déjà chercher, et je ne connais pas la personne dont tu me parles. Tu n'essaierais pas de te moquer de moi?

_J'ai aucune raison de le faire.

_Serait-il possible de connaître son nom?

_Pourquoi?

_Pour que je puisse aller le voir et faire ma demande.

_Je ne dois plus m'occuper de mes affaires?

_Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'étais découragé et déprimé.

_Cela ne t'excuses pas. Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton.

_Tu sais à quel point, c'est important pour moi. Pourrais-tu, je te prie, me donner le nom de cette personne, afin que je puisse compléter mon dossier dans les temps.

_Non.

_Mais tu ne peux pas …

_Si je peux. Remets toi tout de suite au travail.

_Je le ferai, dès que tu me dit le nom du professeur de métamorphose.

_C'est un ordre?

_Un souhait. Tu me le dois bien.

_Pourquoi je te devrais quelque chose?

_Parce que j'ai fait l'effort de venir.

_Tu l'as fait, parce que en tant qu'étudiant, tu dois te rendre à tes cours, à tous les cours, que tu le veuille ou pas.

_Est-ce que tu as l'intention de m'aider, ou pas?

_Je le suis d'accord pour le faire, mais pas dans ses conditions. Tu dois pour commencer, me prouver que tu le mérite.

_Je n'ai rien à te prouver.

Harry comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais satisfaction. Il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de rester en classe. Il allait, une fois de plus, quitter la salle de classe, avant la fin du cours. Il avait l'intention de ne plus jamais y retourner, sauf si son parrain, lui donnait le nom qu'il désirait tant connaître. Ses camarades de classe, levèrent la tête pour le regarder quitter la pièce, la tête haute.

_On arrête de regarder les mouches voler, et on se remet au travail. Celui ou celle que je surprends le nez levé devra quitter les lieux, s'écria Sirius.

Dix-huit élèves, retournèrent à leur potion. Le seul qui ne le fit pas, était Draco. Il se leva de sa chaise, et s'avança vers la porte.

_Je peux savoir où tu vas Draco?

_Je vais rejoindre Harry.

_Je ne crois pas. Toi tu restes ici.

_Mais il a besoin de moi.

_Non. Il a surtout besoin de rester seul. Il doit faire le point sur sa vie, et prendre une décision. Avec un peu de chance, il va peut-être comprendre que dans la vie rien n'est facile.

C'est dans le plus grand silence que le cours de potion se termina. Sirius espérait que son filleul revienne, ce qu'il ne fit pas, il ne remit pas les pieds dans la salle. S'était-il montré trop dur? Possible, mais il devait bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas à son service.

* * *

_Bonjour, professeur Ocean.

" _Je peux savoir ce que vous sous entendez par là, professeur Salinger? "

_Pardon?

" _Vous ne seriez pas en train de me demander d'être bon ce jour? "

_Pas vraiment.

" _Vous avez constaté que la journée était bonne, que je le veuille ou non. "

_Non, plus.

" _Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin? "

_Mais, rien. Je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne journée.

" _Dans ce cas, vous auriez mieux fait de vous abstenir. Parce que plus aucune de mes journée ne sera bonne, et c'est à VOUS que je le dois. "

_Mais… Je ne vous ai rien fait.

_Au contraire, vous faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour me gâcher la vie, espèces de crétin dégénéré! Vous croyez vraiment que je n'allais rien voir?

_Mais voir quoi? Expliquez vous au lieu de m'insulter.

_Vous savez parfaitement de quoi je parle.

_Désolé. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez.

_Je parle d'Harry Potter. C'est vous qui lui avez demandé de refuser ma proposition.

_Quelle proposition?

_Ne faites pas l'innocent. Je ne lui en a fait pas plusieurs. Je parle de l'invitation que je lui aie envoyée, afin qu'il puisse intégrer mon école l' année prochaine.

_Je ne suis pas au courant. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet. Et même si cela avait été le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je lui aurait donné un tel ordre. Quel en serait mon intérêt?

_Parce que vous voulez qu'il vous prenne en exemple, et qu'il fasse tout comme vous, et qu'il aille dans la même école que vous, afin de devenir un fondateur.

_Je n'ai rien fait dans ce sens.

_Vraiment?

_C'est de lui même qu'il a pris cette décision.

_Vous ne lui n'avez pas mis dans la tête qu'il avait une chance de réussir ce concourt?

_Non, pas du tout. Pour ça, il aurait fallut qu'il m'en parle avant.

Et vous, comment vous avez fait pour le savoir?

_C'est grâce au professeur McGonagall. Elle est venue me voir pour me prévenir, Harry Potter lui avait demandé de lui écrire une lettre de recommandation afin qu'il puisse passer le concours pour intégrer l'école des fondateurs. Chose qu'elle a refusé de faire, une chance qu'elle, elle soit de mon côté.

_Que lui avez promis en échange?

_Rien du tout. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire, elle était déjà en admiration devant moi.

_Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de l'influencer, alors que vous, vous faites pire, en lui imposant vos choix, et ce sans même lui avoir demandé son avis. Pour qui vous prenez-vous?

_Pour ce que je suis, Je suis son…

Daniel réalisa ce qu'il allait faire suffisamment assez tôt, pour ne pas se trahir. Il arrêta de parler, juste au bon moment. Il ne devait jamais, en aucun cas, dévoilé son vrai nom et sa véritable identité. Les conséquences seraient terrible.

_Oui! Vous êtes mon quoi? Ayez au moins le courage de finir votre phrase.

La personne qui venait de parler n'était pas Thomas, mais Harry Potter. S'il était là, ce n'était pas par hasard. En effet, il avait consulté la carte des maraudeurs, une fois qu'il avait quitté le cours de Sirius. Il l'avait fait, parce qu'il tenait absolument à parler avec le professeur Ocean et lui dire, tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui, et de sa façon de s'incruster dans sa vie privée, de lui imposer ses choix. C'est à ce moment, qu'il vit un nom. Un nom issu de son passé, de quelqu'un qui ne s'attendait pas à trouver à Poudlard. Pourtant semblait bien y être. Il en oublia pour un temps, le Canadien, pour aller à la rencontre de cette personne, il devait en avoir le cœur net. Ce qu'il vit fut pour lui une surprise, mais pas des plus agréable. Il vérifia une fois de plus sa carte, afin d'être sûr de ne pas se tromper. Malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait préféré que cela soit le cas.

_Thomas vous a posé une question. Vous attendez quoi pour lui répondre?

_Je n'ai pas de compte à lui rendre, ce ne sont pas ses affaires.

_Cela le devient, étant donné que vous l'avez impliqué alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. La moindre des choses, serait de répondre à sa question.

Daniel devait garder le silence. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, les enjeux étaient beaucoup trop grand. Il se contenta de rester debout, immobile. Il regarda la personne la plus important pour lui, celle à cause de qui, il avait tant de risques, celle qui ne devait rien savoir à son sujet. Si seulement, il n'avait pas promis au professeur Dumbledore de garder le secret. Harry soupira. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi le Canadien restait muet, comme si il avait avalé sa langue. Quelqu'un devait le faire, dans ce cas, il serait cette personne.

_Dans ce cas, je vais le faire à votre place. Thomas, je te présente, mon père, James potter.

_Bordel, je ne suis pas votre père. Je m'appelle Daniel Ocean, et ce depuis ma naissance, et je n'ai jamais porté un autre, comme James Potter.

_Je croyais que ton père était mort, répliqua Thomas.

_Moi aussi. Visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, puisqu'il est là, en chair et en os.

_Tu es sûr de toi.

_On ne peut plus. J'ai sous mes yeux, une preuve irréfutable, et inconstatable aussi. Une carte!

_C'est n'importe quoi, répliqua le soit disant professeur Ocean.

_C'est tout sauf m'importe quoi. Cette carte dit toujours la vérité. Il suffisait juste de la regarder.

_C'est juste un simple parchemin, que l'on trouve facilement dans n'importe qu'elle papeterie. Cela ne prouve rien du tout.

_Il s'agit de la carte que les maraudeurs ont crée. Un certain Cornedrue. avec l'aide de ses trois amis du moment, Lunard, Queudver, et Patmol.

_Je ne connais pas ces personnes.

_Si puisque vous êtes l'une d'elle, vous êtes Cornedrue. Lunard c'est Remus lupin, Quedver Peter Pettegrow et enfin Patmol c'est Sirius Black. Soit vous reconnaissez les faits, soit je me rends immédiatement dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, et je lui dit tout. Je suppose que vous tenez à votre anonymat, vous vous seriez pas donné autant de mal pour cacher votre véritable identité si cela n'avait pas été le cas.

_Mais je n'ai rien dit moi. C'est la carte qui l'a fait, pas moi.

_La carte? Mais de quelle carte vous parlez?

_Bon… D'accord, Tu as gagné, je m'appelle bien James Potter, et je suis bien ton père. Tu es content maintenant?

_Pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant toutes ses années?

_Rien de très passionnant.

_Mais encore.

_J'ai été engagé par l'école Jacques Cartier en tant que professeur. J'ai ensuite gravi tous les échelons pour en devenir le directeur actuel. C'est grâce à moi, que cette école, à ce jour, une si bonne réputation.

_Je vois, monsieur était trop occupé, il n'a pas trouvé le temps de dire à son fils unique qu'il était encore en vie.

_Mais je ne le suis pas.

_Comment vous ne l'êtes pas? Vous êtes ici en chair et en os. Vous n'êtes pas assez transparent pour être un fantôme.

_Parce que je ne lui suis pas.

_Et vous êtes quoi à la fin?

_Un être de lumière.

Harry était surpris d'entendre cette nouvelle, par contre il semblait être le seul. Le professeur Salinger, ne montra aucun signe de surprise. Était-il dans la confidence, était-il complice?

_Thomas, tu savais que Daniel Ocean était un être de lumière?

_Dans un sens oui.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

_Parce que je l'ai appris que récemment.

_Et tu savais que c'était mon père, James Potter?

_Non, ça je ne le savais pas.

_Tu peux me dire comment cela se fait? Ce sont les fondateurs qui décident qui doit ressusciter, et les gérer par la suite? Par conséquences, cela fait partie de tes attributions, tu devais être au courant.

_Il ne l'était pas, répondit James.

_Ah bon vraiment? Je peux savoir pourquoi il ne l'était pas?

_Parce qu'il ne travaillait plus à l O.M.S à cette époque. Il venait de se faire licencier pour faute grave et sérieuse. J'ai raison professeur Salinger?

_Comment vous avez appris ça?

_Je le sais, c'est tout. Mais j'ai bien raison. Mais ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment vous avez fait pour récupérer votre poste.

_Il s'agissait d'un renvoie abusif. J'ai été blanchi de toutes accusations, et j'ai pu reprendre mes fonctions, à un poste plus important qu'avant.

_Félicitations, même si vous ne méritez pas une telle promotion.

_Parce que vous pensez vraiment la mériter la votre de promotion, s'exclama Harry.

_Je ne méritais pas de vivre en exil dans le grand nord, et devoir vivre avec les ours polaires.

_Vous l'avez pourtant fait.

_Parce que le professeur Dumbledore me l'a demandé.

_Depuis quand le grand James Potter, rebelle devant l'éternel, obéit sagement? Vous n'étiez pas comme ça lorsque vous aviez mon âge?

_Les choses n'étaient pas si simple à l'époque.

_Expliquez en quoi.

_Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait promis de faire libérer Sirius de prison le plus rapidement possible, et de donner un emploie fixe à Remus, afin qu'ils puissent, tous les deux, s'occuper de toi, et advenir à tout tes besoins.

_Il ne vous serez pas venu à l'esprit de venir faire un tour dans le coin, histoire de vérifier que tout allait bien pour moi?

_J'ai fait confiance au professeur Dumbledore. Et puis je n'avais pas le droit de revenir pour te voir.

_Parce que maintenant vous l'avez ce droit?

_Bien sûr que non.

_Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse. Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que j'ai dû subir à cause de ça? J'ai été maltraité, humilié, rabaissé par ma propre famille, qui ne voyait en moi qu'un simple monstre de foire.

_Tu as raison, je n'en pouvait pas me douter du sort que mes abominables belle sœur et beau frère t'on fait subir. Je ne m'en suis aperçu que le jour où je me suis retrouvé dans ta chambre.

_Vous n'avez jamais mis le pied dans ma chambre.

_Bien sûr que si, puisque c'est moi qui ai détruit les cristaux.

_C'est Thomas qui a dû le faire, n'est ce pas Thomas, c'est toi qui les a détruit?

_J'aurais aimé le faire, mais j'en étais parfaitement incapable. J'étais moi aussi sous leur contrôle et je n'avais plus aucune force.

_Comment se fait-il que vous, vous avez pu le faire, dit il directement à son père.

_Parce que les êtres de lumière sont immunisés contre ce genre de magie.

_C'est pour ça, que vous me haïssait à ce point ? demanda Thomas.

_Non. Vous ne pouviez pas deviner, j'étais même reconnaissant d'avoir fait l'effort de vous êtes déplacé, et d'avoir essayé de lui venir en aide.

_Alors pourquoi vous me détestait, si je n'ai rien à me reprocher?

_Au contraire, vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous reprocher. Vous me semblez êtes bien trop proche de mon fils. Vous lui avez même autorisé à vous tutoyer et à vous appeler par votre prénom.

Maintenant, tout était clair aux yeux de Harry. Il comprit pourquoi le professeur Ocean, qu'il était censé ne pas le connaître, avait tout fait pour l'inscrire dans son école. C'était pour le revoir. Mais cela n'expliquait en rien son comportement depuis son arrivé, et sa manie de s'en prendre à l'un de ses collègue, et de l'accuser injustement de tous le maux.

_C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de le faire pendant mon premier cours. J'ai demandé la même chose, à tout mes autres élèves.

_Donc, vous ne lui accordait pas un traitement de faveur, vous ne vous prenez pas pour son père?

_Je suis son professeur, et j'agis en tant que tel, rien de plus ni de moins.

Et vous ne saviez rien des liens qui m'unissent avec votre fils quand on s'est vu lors de votre présentation dans la salle des professeurs. Vous vous étiez même montré très poli envers moi, jusqu'à ce que vous appreniez mon nom. C'est à ce moment, que vous avez changé de comportement à mon égard. Pourquoi?

_Comment aurais-je dû réagir d'après vous?

_Comme quelqu'un de civilisé par exemple.

_Pas avec quelqu'un comme vous.

_C'est à dire comme moi?

_Votre famille n'a pas une très bonne réputation. N'oublions pas qu'un certain Voldemort en faisait partie.

_Il y a toujours des gens indésirable dans certaines famille. Que savez-vous exactement à son sujet? De quel droit vous me jugez d'après les actions que d'autres ont peut-être fait.

_Tout, je sais absolument tout de votre famille, même si tout a été fait pour tout effacer. La manipulation, la trahissons, sont les seuls choses pour lesquelles vous excellez.

_Je ne suis pas comme eux. Vous vous en seriez rendu compte, si vous aviez pris la peine de chercher à me connaître, au lieu de me juger d'après certaines rumeurs.

_Il ne faut confiance en personne. Je ne pouvais pas prendre un tel risque.

_Vous pensez que je pourrai vous dénoncer, et ce sans réelles raisons? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ?

_Vous en avez au moins une, vous débarrasser de moi.

_Et séparer un père et son fils? Je sais que trop bien ce qu'on peut ressentir à ce moment là. Jamais je ne me serais rabaissé à ça.

_Non, vous pouvez pas, parce que vous êtes père que depuis quelques jours. Comment s'appelle t il?

_Laurent Jonathan.

_Vous avez de la chance. Vous allez voir Laurent grandir, vous assisterez à ses premiers pas, entendrez ses premiers mots, l'amenez à l'école quand il sera en age de le faire.

_Tout ce que je n'ai pas pu faire avec mon premier enfant.

_Parce que vous en avez un autre?

_Il s'appelait Mathieu, et il était mon petit rayon de soleil. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de mal dans sa courte vie, sauf celui d'être né d'une union entre un sorcier et une moldue. C'est pour ça, qu'il a été sauvagement assassiné par Voldemort, parce qu'il ne supportait pas de voir, notre sang soit mélangé avec un simple humain, dépourvu de pouvoir. C'est pour ça qu'il a aussi tué ma femme, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus donner la vie à d'autres « bâtards » comme il aimait tant le dire. Je serai prêt à tout, et n'importe quoi, si cela me permettait de les revoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Je pourrais moi aussi, bafoué quelques lois pour cela.

Daniel ne savait rien de tout ça. Et pourtant, il savait beaucoup de chose au sujet de son collègue, le professeur Salinger. Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que ce dernier avait déjà eu un enfant. Il observa méticuleusement son interlocuteur, sans y voir, le moindre signe de mensonge. Il y avait de forte chance que cela soit l'exact vérité.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous. Je vous présente mes sincères condoléances. Mais je ne vais, quand même, être obligé de vous effacer la mémoire, vous en savez trop à mon sujet.

Il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe de sorcier, afin de lancer le sort d'amnésie. Il pouvait très bien ne pas le faire, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus classe de le faire de cette façon. Il commença, ensuite, à prononcer le sort qui rendait toutes les personnes qui le subissaient amnésique. Il n' eut pas le temps de finir son incantation, que Harry lui arracha sa baguette des mains.

_NON !.Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire ça!

_Pourquoi, je ne pourrai pas?

_Parce que ça ne se fait pas, et que c'est peut-être dangereux.

_Il ne va pas en mourir, et puis je l'ai déjà fait.

_Pardon?Et combien de fois vous l'avez fait?

_Juste une fois.

_C'est déjà une fois de trop.

James ne supporta pas le regard que Harry lui lançait. Il y avait de la colère, du mépris, de la haine. Il ne pensait pas voir ce genre de chose, dans les yeux de son enfant. Il s'avoua vaincu, c'était la meilleur chose à faire de toute façon.

_D'accord, d'accord. Tu as gagné, je ne vais pas toucher à sa précieuse mémoire. Professeur Salinger, je compte sur vous, pour ne jamais parler de cette conversation à qui que ce soit.

_Quelle conversation? Je ne vous ai même pas vu aujourd'hui. Comment aurais-je pu parler avec vous ?

_Vous avez entièrement raison. Effectivement, on ne s'est pas vu de la journée.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait évité le pire. Mais pour combien de temps? Ces deux là, étaient amenés à se croiser plus d'une fois dans les couloirs. Arriveraient-ils à garder leur sang froid, ou au contraire continueraient ils de se chamailler, comme des enfants de maternelle?

* * *

A suivre chapitre 12: Il faut du temps.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, si vous avez des remarques à me faire, vous pouvez me laisser un message

See you


End file.
